


One-Shot Book

by SavingInspiration



Category: Fairy Tail, Free!, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, ch.38 is smutty, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 49,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration
Summary: Collection of one-shots that I've done across varying fanfic sites. I unpublished them from everywhere because I felt they were too cringy, but someone might enjoy them! I wrote them all roughly 4-6 years ago. I was in high school when most of them were written, so don't hate on me too much lmaoI'm always open to helpful criticism though!*I'll be posting them basically oldest to newest, so it should improve as you go through them. Hopefully.**Some of these one-shots do somewhat intertwine because I wrote some from a specific list of prompts.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader/Midorima Shintarou, Cana Alberona/Reader, Erza Scarlet/Reader, Freed Justine/Reader, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Himuro Tatsuya/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Jean Havoc/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kiyoshi Teppei/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Laxus Dreyar/Reader, Levy McGarden/Reader, Lucy Heartfilia/Reader, Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Mirajane Strauss/Reader, Momoi Satsuki/Reader, Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Original Female Character(s), Nagato | Pain/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Natsu Dragion/Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sakurai Ryou/Reader, Sasori/Original Female Character(s), Sesshomaru/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Kyo/Reader, Sting Eucliffe/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Takao Kazunari/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	1. Laxus Dreyer x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of how cringy this is. Please don't remind me.

Y/S/N = Your sister's name [if you don't have a sister then pretend]

———-

"[Name]-chan.. Will you sing a song?" [Y/S/N] asked her older sister as they sipped on their drinks in a bar.

A sigh can be heard escaping [Name]'s lips, "I guess. I hope they don't mind something different.."

As [Name] mumbled to herself, she got up and found the manager, asking if she could sing a song.

Unfortunately for [Name], he was ecstatic that she had asked.

[Name] went back to her sister and told her the 'good' news.

[Y/S/N] clapped, "Yay! Go sing!"

[Name] continued to grumble until she got to the stage.

All [Y/S/N] could do was giggle. She knew [Name] would be furious but, she was gonna do it anyway.

Pulling out her phone, [Y/S/N] called Lucy. "Lucy! Bring the group to the bar down the road from the guild! Hurry!"

"Why?? Is something wrong??" Lucy began panicking on the other side of the phone.

[Y/S/N] just laughed and replied, "No Lucy, nothing's wrong. Just hurry!"

Lucy sighed, "Alright. So the usual crowd?"

[Y/S/N] laughed again, "Yep!"

"See ya in a few then!" Lucy exclaimed and hung up before turning to Erza to explain everything. Lucy was gonna need Erza's help to get everyone to go with.

Eventually, though, everyone made it to the bar in time to see [Name] begin to sing.

"I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
beats till the song disappears  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
and spiral into the unknown  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
there's no one to catch me  
if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
the days stay the same  
the world is spinning but only  
in rain  
If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
there's no one to catch me  
if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
the days stay the same  
the world is spinning but only  
in rain  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me  
Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me.."

As [Name] ended the song, applause erupted throughout the entire bar. It was only then that she realized that [Y/S/N] had called everyone over.

A dark blush crossed her cheeks as well as a very upset frown. [Y/S/N] knew how much she disliked singing in front of people they knew. That's why she didn't mind too much, singing in front of people at the bar.

"[Name] that was ama-" Lucy stopped in the middle of her praise when she saw how angry [Name] looked.

"[N-Name]... Let's not do anything irra- OW!" [Y/S/N] began yelling 'ow' repeatedly as [Name] dragged her by the ear back to the guild. Ignoring everyone and everything.

"I'm going to kill you [Y/S/N]. I hope you realize that." [Name] grumbled to her sister as they walked into the guild.

"[Nameeeee]~ I'm sorryyyyy~ I thought it'd be good for you though!" [Y/S/N] exclaimed frantically, wanting [Name] to let go of her ear as soon as possible.

"Well too bad. You thought wrong." [Name] stated, pinching [Y/S/N]'s ear harder.

"OWWW! Sisterrr! Stoppp!" [Y/S/N] whined louder which bothered [Name] more.

"You deserve it. Sister dear." [Name] stated blankly.

"Is something wrong [Name]?" Master Makarov asked as he came down from his office.

"Nothing at all master. Right sister?" [Name] replied.

"Lies! Something is very wr-" [Y/S/N] was stopped by [Name] who covered her mouth with her hand.

"She's just had a little too much to drink. Sorry Master." [Name] replied quickly before screeching slightly.

"What happened?!" Lucy exclaimed as she and the rest of the group walked in.

"What the fuck [Y/S/N]! Did you just fucking lick my hand?!" [Name]yelled at her sister, dropped her hand from [Y/S/N]'s mouth and ear.

[Y/S/N] smiled proudly as her sister wiped her hand on her shouts with a disgusted face, "I did!"

[Name] got an irk mark, "You idiot! That's disgusting!"

[Y/S/N] stuck her tongue out in defiance before turning away and sitting at the bar in the guild.

[Name] sighed in aggravation before turning to everyone who had witnessed her singing, "I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I just don't like singing in front of people I know."

Lucy piped up first, "But why? Your voice is beautiful!"

[Name] blushed slightly and looked away, "That's why. I don't want people saying good or bad things about my singing. That's why I only sing for [Y/S/N] and people I don't know. I don't feel bad if I just walk away from people I don't know after singing."

"[Name], you should just accept the compliments. We all thought you sang wonderfully." Erza stated with a blank face as usual.

[Name] sighed, knowing not to argue with Erza. Many times she would argue with her but, Hitomi was just too worn out from her sister. She didn't feel like dealing with everyone.

"I'll see you guys later." [Name] mumbled as she walked to the doors, everyone moving out her way.

Everyone decided to go back to their normal routine, knowing that [Name] just needed some alone time.

The only one who wasn't satisfied with what happened.. was Laxus. He enjoyed listening to her sing but, he thought she was being conceded. Did she think she was too good to sing in front of the guild? In front of him?

Oddly enough, this angered him to no end.

After everyone was busy with their own thing, Laxus left to find [Name].

Once Laxus started walking in the forest, he began sniffing the air. Just another reason for him to enjoy being a dragon slayer, an enhanced smell.

Shortly after he began looking for her scent, he picked it up and took after her. He needed to find her now.

"Why can't I just get over this? Why am I so fucking stupid?" [Name] questioned herself, laying in a clearing and watching the clouds.

Laxus heard her and stood behind a tree, watching her. Why would she think she's stupid? What does she want to get over?

All these thoughts went through his mind and he couldn't help but be selfish and would if she means she wants to get over him.. Or worse.. Another guy. This angered Laxus and he didn't know why. He felt very angry at the thought of her being upset because of some guy.

Just as he was about to state his presence, she continued so he waited.

"I fucking hate this! Damn it! What the fuck do I do?!" She yelled out to no one in particular.

What does she hate so much? Laxus kept wondering what was going on with her. Why was he even worried anyways?

"Why do I always feel like this.." [Name] mumbled to herself, trying to fight back her tears. She hated singing in front of the guild because ever since Laxus was allowed back, he was always there. He left for S-Rank missions pretty often but, still not as often as he used too. Everyone knew what had happened too. She used to sing quite often, only little bits but, she still sang often.

[Name] had always sung for Erza, Natsu, Gray, [Y/S/N] and Lucy when she came to the guild. Once Laxus had begun hanging around the guild more often though, she stopped. Before Laxus had been banned and he was beginning to hang around more, [Name] sang but, never around him. She sang less and less until Laxus was banned. For nearly four months, [Name] never sung a word. She knew Laxus had fucked up but, she knew he was just frustrated and after he had been banned, he regretted it deeply.

Slowly [Name] began singing again though. She never sang full songs for anyone but, [Y/S/N] and random people she meets. Never for anyone in the guild though. Especially not Laxus.

[Name] bit her lip, still trying to keep her tears from falling. She didn't want to look like she had been crying. Like she was weak.. If she went back looking like that, there'd be no way he'd like her. Her chances are as slim as they could be.

Sighing [Name] got up and turned around to see Laxus coming out from behind some trees.

"Laxus! What are you doing?" [Name] questioned. Never in her life has she been so thankful. She was thankful she hadn't cried. She was thankful she had stumbled over her words.

"Do you think you're too good for us or something?? Too good for me?!" Laxus questioned, beginning to get very angry. It was his own fault though. He was letting idiotic thoughts get to him.

"What? What are you talking about?" [Name] had never been so confused in her life. Why was Laxus here? Why had he asked her that? Why did he look so angry with her?

"You know exactly what I mean." Laxus stated with a glare.

"I really don't Laxus." [Name] replied honestly, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes that Laxus was causing.

Laxus' glare darkened, "Yes you do."

Now [Name] was just getting annoyed. He kept insisting that she knew when she really didn't. "Laxus just spit it out already. I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Laxus slowly walked up to her with a glare. She held her ground and her own glare as well.

Laxus bent down to her ear and whispered, "You really don't know? You think you're too good for us. For me. Don't you [Name]."

[Name] forced a blush back as her eyes widened in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You won't sing for anyone in the guild but your sister. I've heard about how you used to always sing for people in the guild. I've never heard you sing before today. It's because you think you're too good, isn't it." Laxus wasn't asking. He was stating it.

[Name] couldn't but think that she had heard a twinge of hurt in his voice when he spoke a second ago. So she did what no one with a normal mind would do.

[Name] wrapped her arms around Laxus.

"I.. I'm sorry you've felt that way Laxus. It's not true though.. If anything you're too good for me.." [Name] mumbled in Laxus' ear before she went to pull away. She couldn't though. Laxus wasn't letting go.

Laxus could hear the hurt in her voice when she spoke. She felt guilty for making him feel that way and now he was feeling the same.

Neither spoke. They simply stayed in their position. [Name] had her arms wrapped around Laxus' neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

"[Name]."

"Hm?"

"I.. I'm not uh.. too good for you." Laxus wanted to smack himself. He felt so idiotic saying this to the girl he had watched grow from a brat that he cared about into a beautiful woman she is now. A beautiful woman that he cared for.. That he loved.

A dark blush came across both Laxus' face and [Name]'s at his words.

"You are though.. You're incredibly strong.. I'm.. I'm weak." [Name] spoke softly as tears slowly began falling. She knew she was too weak for someone like Laxus.

"[Name]..."

"Yeah..?"

"If.." Laxus took a deep breath hoping she'd realize what he meant. "If you want to fly.. and you take a dive, I'll catch you." He felt like a complete idiot saying that. He felt she wouldn't even get what he meant.

She did though.

"You make me feel alive.. Laxus.. You've shattered me.." [Name] mumbled with a small smile as a few tears continued to roll down her face.

Laxus pulled away slightly and pressed his lips to hers. He felt better knowing that she knew what he had meant.

A small smile made it's way to both [Name]'s face and Laxus' face as they shared soft and passionate kisses.

Not only had Laxus shattered [Name], she had shattered him. They made each other feel alive and amazing.


	2. Laxus Dreyer x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smidge of angst sprinkled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let my cringe statement from the first chapter apply to all future chapters

"Hurry up! Her heartbeat is slowing down way too much!" shouted one doctor to another as the woman lay nearly completely unconscious on the rolling hospital bed. Her friends trailed behind her and the doctors, at an arms distance. They couldn't be too close otherwise the doctors wouldn't have room to move around, some members had to force others to keep a safe distance.

"Please, wait here. We'll let you know if anything happens but you must all remain here until the doctors are done." stated the calm nurse.

Even though this made everyone upset, they nodded and waited in the provided waiting room.

"What if [Name]-chan doesn't make it? It's my fault... I-" Wendy began crying softly, feeling incredibly guilty since she was the healer of the group.

"Wendy-chan... Please stop. It's not your fault, sometimes missions go bad. We just need to hope for the best." Master Makarov stated quietly, holding himself together.

This was tough for him... He knew it was tougher for Laxus though, regardless of whether he showed it or not. You see, [Name] was Laxus' girlfriend, well, fiancee. He'd just proposed to her several days ago. Makarov was honestly scared at what would become of Laxus after seeing how he became once he lost his mother, then his father. It was devastating and it changed him. 

This would be a whole new level for him though, if anything happens that is.

Makarov stared sadly at his grandson for a few more minutes until he finally looks at the rest of his children.

Everyone was in a bad place. Everyone was fearing for the worst at the moment and Makarov was no exception. All he could do was sigh and take a seat as they waited.

After ten minutes of waiting, a doctor approached everyone.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Ms. [Last Name]?" The doctor questioned so that he'd know whether he could give them the news or if he should wait. They all nodded though so he continued once he took a deep breath, "This isn't an easy thing to say nor will it be easy to hear... Ms. [Last Name] has passed away... Her heart just couldn't keep beating."

"You're lying! [Name]-chan would never give up so easily!" Natsu yelled at the doctor, lashing out in anger. Lucy pulled him into a hug in an attempt to not only comfort him but herself as well.

"I see... Thank you for doing your best." Makarov thanked blankly. The doctor nodded and proceeded to head towards [Name] again.

"Excuse me," Laxus questioned through gritted teeth once he approached the doctor, outside of [Name]'s door.

"Yes?" The doctor replied, somewhat scared at what the large man may do.

"Can... Can I see her?" Laxus asked, eyes cast to the floor.

The doctor gave Laxus a look of pity that wasn't seen and nodded, "Of course."

The moment Laxus saw [Name], he nearly cried. The macho, badass of Fairy Tail was ready to break down in tears.

"[Name]-chan... Please come back. You can't go... You can't..." Laxus muttered quietly to the love of his life.

"Mr. Dreyar..." a doctor sighed as he walked in, "It's time to go..."

Laxus squeezed [Name]'s hand one more time before slowly getting up when the machine that was still hooked up to her heart began to beat again.

"Impossible..." the doctor muttered under his breath as he and several nurses rushed to [Name] to see what was going on with her.

"Nnngh... Laxus...?" she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and searched the small room for her fiance.

"[Name]-chan!!" Laxus exclaimed as he quickly rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

As he was hugging her, tears began pricking the corner of his eyes as he thanked God she was okay. Unfortunately, things didn't stay romantic for long since the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members heard about her waking up, they rushed in.

"[Name]-chan!!"

She was brought back to them and they couldn't be happier.


	3. Kasamatsu Yukio x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [B/F] = Best friend

"Ne, [Name]-chan. Are you going to practice today?" [B/F Name] questioned as they and [Name] walked in the direction of the Kaijo gym.

"Hai, hai. The boy's team should be done and gone by now." [Name] replied with a small smile.

"Good! Ne, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I've got to finish my biology and entrepreneurship projects. I promise I'll be here tomorrow after school, okay?" [Name]'s best friend promised before leaving.

[Name] sighed and shook her head as she walked into the gym. As she scanned the gym, and like normal, no one was there.

That's what she had hoped anyways. In truth, the Kaijo High Boy's Basketball captain was there. Kasamatsu Yukio.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kasamatsu, surprisingly, spoke up first, "What are y-you doing here?"

[Name] sighed and walked towards him, "I came to practice... I usually do when the boy's practice is over early."

Kasamatsu stared at her for another moment before turning back to the hoop, "Get to practicing then."

[Name] smiled slightly and nodded to herself, "Hai." She was glad she had already changed into her practicing gear. If she had waited until she had gotten to the gym, it probably would have been even more awkward after that.

As an hour passed by, [Name] and Kasamatsu had begun a practice game, one-on-one. For a year now, [Name] had a crush on Kaijo's basketball captain. She just never knew how to approach him about it.

That's when she started playing basketball. She already enjoyed watching the sport and it seemed the best way to release stress. An added bonus for her is now she will have something to talk to Kasamatsu about. Something he would enjoy talking about.

Unknowing to [Name] though, Kasamatsu would have been happy to talk to her about anything.


	4. Kasamatsu x Fem!Reader

"[Name]cchi!" Cue eyebrow twitch and scowl.

[Name] continued to walk in the halls of Kaijo, ignoring the blonde model that was trailing after her and calling her name.

"[Name]cchiii! Stop!" He called out as he walked faster, reaching out to grab her arm.

Before he could grab her arm though, [Name] made a quick turn and he ran into another student. As she continued her way, she heard him making quick apologies to the person he had bumped into which caused her chuckle.

"[Name]-chan, that was mean." She turned to see her best friend, [B/F/N].

[Name] gave [B/F/N] an innocent smile, "What are you talking about?"

[B/F/N] gave her a blank look, "You know what I'm talking about. Why do you keep being mean to Kise-kun? It's only the second day back to school."

[Name] sighed and continued on her way to class with [B/F/N] following since they had a class together, "Did you forget that we hung out with him practically all summer??"

"What's your point?" [B/F/N] questioned.

[Name] answered with a scowl making it's way to her face again, "My POINT is that I'm tired of him. He's clingy. And.. Tch. You know."

[B/F/N] irked, "I do know!~ Hehe, you wanted to hang out with K-" [B/F/N] was quickly quieted by [Name] smacking her hand across [B/F/N]'s mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything out loud. Especially not in the hallways. I will punch you." [Name] threatened. [B/F/N] rolled her eyes and nodded. When [Name] was sure that [B/F/N] wouldn't say anything, she let go.

[B/F/N] sighed and rolled her eyes again, "Seriously though.. Why don't you just tell him?"

[Name] sighed too, "I dunno.. I guess it's just easier for me to be mean to Kise-kun than tell him that I like him."

[B/F/N] nodded, "Well.. Why don't you tell him after school today? Might as well confess early, why keep it inside?"

[Name] grunted, "... I hate it when you have a point."

[B/F/N] giggled, "But you love me~ So you're going to confess though?"

[Name] rolled her eyes, "Yeah I guess.. I might as well right? I'll talk to him after basketball practice."

And so the two girls continued on their way to class, unknowing to the pair of boys that had been following and listening to their conversation.

"W-Who do you think [Name]cchi and [B/F/N]cchi were talking about?" Kise-kun stuttered slightly as he and Kasamatsu walked to basketball practice. Neither boy had known what to say about it throughout the day. Kise wanted to know though. He knew his friend really liked [Name] but, unfortunately, Kise himself had a small crush on her as well.

Kasamatsu let out an irritated sigh, "I don't know. It sounded like [Name]-chan was going to say a name that started with 'K' so it's probably you, Kise."

Kise looked down as they continued to walk to the gym. He felt bad but, he had a feeling that Kasamatsu was right. "Ne, how do you know it's not you?"

Kasamatsu answered after a short pause, "Because she hung out with you most of the summer."

He was right. Kise couldn't dispute that fact. He wished he could. The model had wanted to invite Kasamatsu on their outings but, every time he started bringing it up to [B/F/N]; who was the one to typically make the plans, she'd deny him and say that it's more fun with the three of them. At the time, [B/F/N] didn't know that it was Kasamatsu that [Name] liked. She had thought it was Kise. By the time [Name] had finally blurted it out to her, it was almost the end of summer and it'd be too awkward to try and hang out with him after having spent the most time with Kise.

Kise simply sighed and didn't reply. They reached the gym, changed and began practicing. Unknowing to the team, even Kise and Kasamatsu themselves, a match had been started. It was an aggressive match as if both Kise and Kasamatsu were trying to prove themselves worthy of being with [Name].

Eventually, though, that match, as well as practice, had to end. Unfortunately for the two teenage boys, they tied. They felt angry at each but they're unsure as to why. Once Kaijo's basketball team got dressed after practice, most left right away. Not Kise and Kasamatsu though. Nope. They were going to see who [Name] was going to confess to.. Sadly for the two, [Name] never showed up.

"Where's [Name]cchi? I thought she'd be here by now.." Kise mumbled as he and Kasamatsu waited outside of the gym doors. Kasamatsu nodded in agreement. [Name] was never one to be very late. Especially if it was something serious.

"[B/F/N]-chan! What do I do??" [Name] whispered-yelled at her best friend. The two girls were hiding around the corner of the gym.[B/F/N] hm'ed in response, "I'm not sure [Name]-chan.. You could catch him on the way home? Or wait until tomorrow?"

[Name] sighed and nodded, "Well.. Which should I do?"

"Oooh! How about you catch him on the way home and ask him to come over for dinner?? It's only six. You can confess before he leaves! It'd be so cute!~" [B/F/N] exclaimed quietly yet happily.

[Name] let a small smile graced her lips, "Ya know [B/F/N]-chan.."

[B/F/N] raised an eyebrow, a small smile of her own on her lips."I love it when you actually think of a good plan." [B/F/N]'s smile turned into an irritated scowl as her eyebrow twitched. She actually looked quite similar to how [Name] had looked much earlier that day.

"Shut up. Jerk." [B/F/N] mumbled, turning away from her friend.[Name] giggled quietly and rolled her eyes before checking to see if the two boys had started to walk home. Which they had.[B/F/N] and [Name] shared a glance before quietly following Kise and Kasamatsu.

"[B/F/N]-chan.. You head with Kise-kun okay?"

[B/F/N] smirked, "Way ahead of you."

[Name] giggled at what [B/F/N] must be planning in her head. Eventually, Kasamatsu and Kise turned different directions to go home, saying goodbye to each other.[B/F/N] and [Name] winked at each other and said goodbye as well, turning their designated directions as well.

"Ne? Kasamatsu-kun?"

Kasamatsu quickly halted and turned, "[N-Name]-chan?"

[Name] smiled and walked up to him, "Hai, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?"

A blush dusted Kasamatsu's cheeks so he quickly turned his head, "U-uh.. Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah! It'd be nice to have someone I actually enjoy talking to with me." [Name] replied with a smile.

Kasamatsu's blush got a little darker at her words, "Alright... L-Let's go then."[Name] nodded and took the lead as they began their walk to her house.

~Timeskip to the middle of dinner~

"Ne, [Name]-nee! When did you get a boyfriend anyway?!" [Name]'s sister, [S/N] asked.[Name] had just swallowed a bite of her food when [S/N] questioned her, resulting in a coughing fit for [Name].

"You idiot! He's not my boyfriend!" [Name] yelled as she punched her sister on the head.

"MOOOM! [Name] punched me again!" [S/N] yelled to her mom, who was busy in her study.[Name]'s face paled and she quickly turned to Kasamatsu, "Kasamatsu-kun, are you finished eating?"

"Yeah..?" He replied slowly.

[Name] nodded, "Good." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her room quickly.

"[N-Name]-chan?" Kasamatsu stuttered out as she quickly closed the door and locked it.

Once she locked it securely, she turned back to Kasamatsu with a sheepish smile "Eheh.. Sorry about that. My mom just gets REALLY mad when I hit my sister."

As if on cue, [Name] hears a loud bang and then a yell, "[NAME]!"

"She deserved it!" [Name] yelled back from her room.

"No, I didn't!" [S/N] yelled all the way from the kitchen.

"Come out here right now, [Name]!" [M/N], [Name]'s mother yelled from outside her door.

"No! You're gonna punch me!" [Name] replied with a whine.

"You're damn right I'm gonna punch you!" [M/N] yelled back at her daughter again.

"See! Nope! I'm just fine here with Kasamatsu-kun!" [Name] responded with a small giggle, hoping to get her mother riled up more because it's entertaining.

"You better not do it!" [Name]'s mother called as she walked away.

A look of horror crossed [Name]'s and Kasamatsu's face.

"What kind of mother says that and walks away.." [Name] mumbled as she falls backward on her bed, next to Kasamatsu who had decided to sit down shortly after she locked the door.

"So.. Uh.. I-I'm sorry about [S/N].. and my mom.. They're.. annoying. and embarrassing." [Name] mumbled to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu decided to lay back as well, not really wanting to leave even though he felt awkward. He might as well wait until [Name] or her mother kicks him out, "I-it's alright."[Name] glances at him out of the corner of her eye and smirks.

'I might as well confess here. I'm always more comfortable in my room... Hehe. Might as well make it a memorable confession for him.'

With that being thought, [Name] quickly rolled on top of Kasamatsu. Her legs on both side of his and her hands on both sides of his head. Kasamatsu's eyes widened, "[N-Name]-chan?!"

Before he could say anymore though, [Name] placed her lips on his. After a moment she slowly pulled away, "I really like you Kasamatsu-kun."A dark blush was prominent on both teenager's faces.

"I.. I like you too [Name]-chan." Kasamatsu admitted and did something that [Name] hadn't expected he'd do so quickly. He gently pulled her face close to his again and kissed her. She smiled into it, kissing him back.

Once they pulled apart again, [Name] spoke up, "Ne, Kasamatsu-kun.. You should probably head home before it gets too late and your parents worry." Kasamatsu sighed and nodded as he and [Name] got up.

Thankfully they were able to get to the front door without an encounter with [M/N] nor [S/N]."I'll see you at school tomorrow, [Name]-chan." Kasamatsu smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

[Name] smiled back and nodded as she returned the hug, "Yeah.. I think this will be a great school year." Kasamatsu chuckled and to [Name]'s surprise again, kissed her. He seemed to be much less nervous now. [Name] returned the kiss again. A few moments later, they parted and he headed home. As soon as Kasamatsu left, [Name] raced to her room and called up her best friend in excitement to explain everything that happened.


	5. Kuroko Tetsuya x Fem!Reader

"[Last Name]-chan?" [Name] looked up to see Kuroko standing next to her.

Jumping in surprise, she exclaimed, "Gah! Kuroko-kun! How many times have I told you not to do that! And call me [Name]!"

"Ah, gomen [Last Na]- [Name]-chan. I was here the whole time." Kuroko answered back. He had corrected himself when [Name] gave him a pointed look. When he said he had been there the whole time, he looked away a little.

An irk mark appeared on [Name]'s forehead, "Don't lie! I know you weren't!"

Kuroko blushed slightly at the fact that he'd been caught in a lie, "Ne, [Name]-chan, happy birthday."

A small smile rose to [Name]'s face, "Thank you, Kuroko-kun..."

"[Name]-chan... Call me by my first name as well." Kuroko smiled back slightly, he knew she was having a bad day and that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

How could it though? Today, her birthday, was a horrible day. It has been for years.

For [Name], her birthday was a yearly reminder.

A reminder that her parents divorced on her 12th birthday. Her mother remarried on her 14th birthday. The same day, her father announced he was engaged.

On her 15th birthday, both her parents felt it was time to leave Japan. Her mother stated she'd be going to America with her new husband and step-children; it was where he had grown up and where most of his family were. That same night, her father stated he was taking his fiancee to Germany; where she had been wanting to her life with him.

So, [Name] had to choose who to go with. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Japan, the home she grew up in. It was impossible. So she didn't go. She stayed in the home that she had been brought up in.

Thankfully, due to her parents having good financial skills, they had managed to pay off their home in no time, leaving only the basic bills; which they sent money for. They sent money for other things as well, such as food and clothes. Usually though, [Name] would get quite a large sum and a big happy birthday from both her parents and their family; the same for major holidays as well.

This year though, nothing. Nothing from anyone but a few friends from school.

"[Name]-chan?" Kuroko called, breaking her daze.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Tetsuya-kun. What did you say?" [Name] asked, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment.

Kuroko sighed, "I asked if you wanted me to walk you home."

[Name] smiled at Kuroko, "That'd be nice.."

That night, [Name] wasn't alone on her birthday for the first time in two years.

Kuroko stayed with [Name], holding her tightly all night.

Since then, the two were always by each other; giving each other wonderful birthdays, holidays, and just normal days.


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya x Fem!Reader

"Mommy! Come on, let's go! Uncle Tiger is waiting!" A little girl about the age of seven with (h/l) shiny (h/c) and vibrant (e/c) complained as she pouted, wanting to see her uncle.

"Calm down [C/N].. We're leaving now~" A young woman with (h/l) (h/c) spoke softly as her husband with powder blue hair walked into the room with a bookbag full of food and drinks for their picnic at the park.

"Daddy.. Will you carry me?" [C/N] asked her father with the cutest puppy dog look she could muster up.

"Of course, [C/N]." The powder blue-haired man, who had matching eyes, responded with a smile as [Name] took the bookbag so that he could pick up their child.

"Kuroko-kun.. You're a wonderful father." [Name] spoke up once they reached the park and [C/N] took off to the swings.

Kuroko gave his wife a small smile, "Thank you, [Name]-chan. You're a wonderful mother."

[Name] blushed a little and turned her gaze to their child who was playing with their friend, Kagami Taiga. Who knew a small child could make the world feel so innocent?


	7. Kuroko Tetsuya x Fem!Reader

"Ne, [Name]-chan, what book are you going to read next?" [B/F Name] asked as they walked around the local bookstore.

"I dunno, [B/F Name]-chan. I still haven't decided what kind of book I want to read." [Name] replied with a sigh as she continued to scan the bookshelves.

[Name]'s best friend sighed and shook her head before checking her phone, "Hey, I'll see you later [Name]-chan. My mom's gonna be mad if I'm late again."

"Okay, see you later, [B/F Name]-chan!" [Name] and her friend bid their farewells before going back to looking for a book.

"[Name]-chan." [Name] turned to see Kuroko holding two books.

"GAH! Kuroko-kun! You scared me... How long were you there??" [Name] questioned, holding a hand over her heart.

"Sumimasen. Just a moment ago." Kuroko answered, straightforward and blank-faced as usual.

[Name] nodded, "So, is there anything you need?"

Kuroko shook his head and held out one of the books to her, "I overheard you saying you couldn't find a book."

"Ah, thank you Kuroko-kun. I appreciate it." [Name] smiled, taking the book.

Kuroko returned the smile with a ghost-like one. [Name] quickly looked over the book before she went to than Kuroko again, except when she looked up, he was gone. [Name] chuckled and shook her head as she headed to the checkout, only to find out that the book had already been paid for.

[Name] smiled to herself and left to go home to read her new book.


	8. Murasakibara Atsushi x Fem!Reader

"Ne, [Last Name]-chan -" Himuro was cut off by [Name] reprimanding him, "Muro-kun. How many times have I told you to call me [Name]?"

Himuro sweatdropped, "Uh.. Gomen, [Name]-chan. Happy birthday!"

[Name] chuckled, "Thank you Muro-kun. Ne, where's Mura-kun though? He's always with you."

Himuro handed [Name] a card and a mini bouquet of yellow and peach pink flowers before answering, "He told me to go to school without him, that he'd be here later."

[Name] nodded, giving a small smile for the flowers and card, "Ne, thanks Muro-kun. You know yellow flowers can mean jealousy though, right?"

Himuro chuckled and nodded, "They also mean friendship though."

[Name] smirked, "Which meaning were you going for though? Are you jealous that I may steal Mura-kun from you?"

Himuro laughed and rolled his eyes, "Baka[Name]. If you want him, take him. If you like him, why don't you ask him out?"

[Name] sighed as they reached her locker, "I wish." She mumbled as she opened her locker, "For one, I'd rather him ask me out. For two, he'd probably say no even if I did ask him."

Himuro watched the [E/C] eyed girl put her flowers and other unneeded things away, "You don't know that."

[Name] sighed again, "Yes, I do." Closing her locker and turning to Himuro, they begin walking to class.

"Why are you so negative, [Name]-chan?" Himuro questioned once they sat down in class.

[Name] gave him a small and playful glare, "I'm not negative! Hmph!"

Himuro chuckled, "Right..."[Name] rolled her eyes as a small smile played on her lips.

~Timeskip~

"Ne, Himuro-kun?" [Name] spoke up as she approached him outside of the gym, seeing as he was done with practice.

"Nani?" He answered back with a question, turning around.

"Where's Mura-kun? I haven't seen him all day." [Nae] answered with a pout.

"Gomen, [Name]-chan. I'm not sure though. I've been trying to text him all day but no luck." Himuro replied, frowning at the [H/C] haired girl's pout.

"Ah.. Okay. Well, I'm gonna head home alright?" [Name] mumbled as she turned to walk home. She hoped she didn't sound too upset that Murasakibara wasn't there because she didn't want Himuro to know how in love she was. Sure he knew she like Atsushi but, she didn't want him to know she was in love with him. So, doing her best to not seem too crestfallen.[Name] turned around to give Himuro a fake smile and a final goodbye but was cut off before she could even say anything.

"Ne, want me to walk with you?" Himuro spoke, blurting it out. He knew she was really upset and with it being her birthday, he wanted to try to cheer her up. Now, most people would think that Himuro was planning some adorable scenario for his two best friends but no. That wasn't the case. Himuro hadn't heard from Murasakibara all day and he didn't know why. Himuro was so sure that Atsushi likes [Name].. So why wouldn't he want to see her on her birthday?

The two teens walked to [Name]'s house in silence. [Name]; not wanting to talk. Himuro; not knowing what to say.

[Name] sighed once they got to her house, "Thanks for walking me home Himuro-kun. I'll see you later."

Before Himuro could say anything in reply, [Name] had gone inside and shut the door behind her. He sighed and left to go home, attempting to reach his purple-haired friend once again.

Once [Name] had gone inside, she was greeted with darkness. Once again her parents were gone to do extra work and probably wouldn't be home until much later. Sighing, she makes her way to the kitchen to make some rice balls. Having not seen her purple-eyed crush all day had somehow made her appetite decrease along with her mood.

Once she finished eating though, she took a shower and changed into grey sweatpants and a dark purple t-shirt. When she was done, she picked up her phone and tried to call Atsushi.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

And that's when [Name] hung up. Making a sudden and quick decision, she put her shoes on and took off to Murasakibara's home after locking her door behind her. She couldn't help but feel a little worried. He's never ignored hers nor Himuro's calls all day. Something had to have happened. As she approached the Murasakibara home, she smiled. She saw Atsushi's parents on their porch.

"Konichiwa, Murasakibara-san!" [Name] exclaimed with a smile as she walked up to their porch stairs.

"Konichiwa, [Name]-chan! Happy birthday! What are you doing here though? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Atsushi's mother spoke, a bright smile on her lips.

[Name] laughed nervously, "Arigato, ano.. They're working very late again. I just came over to see Atsushi-kun since I haven't seen him all day."

A look of surprise crossed his parents' faces, "Well, go right ahead, he's in his room." His mother gestured towards the door.[Name] nodded thanks and walked to Atsushi's room. When she got to his door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" Hearing the invitation, she opened the door to reveal Atsushi laying on his bed, eating snacks.

His eyes widened a little when he saw it was [Name] who had knocked. "Ne, [Name]-chin. What are you doing here?"

[Name] pouted at him, stepping next to the bed, "That's mean Atsushi-kun. Where were you? And why were you ignoring Himuro-kun and me?"

Murasakibara looked away as he continued to eat but decided to humor her and answer, "Happy birthday [Name]-chin. It was a birthday present, that's why."

[Name] gave him a confused look, "Why on earth would I want that as a present though?!"

"You like Muro-chin don't you? You got the whole day with him." Atsushi stated with a blank face.

An irk mark appeared on [Name]'s forehead, "Atsushi-kun.." She mumbled in a threatening tone.Atsushi raised an eyebrow, questioning as to why she seemed angry. [Name] did something that surprised Atsushi and herself even. She pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his.

When they pulled away a little, [Name] mumbled, "I like you, baka."


	9. Murasakibara Atsushi x Fem!Reader

"Come on, [F/N]-chin!" Murasakibara yelled to his female friend. He was waiting for her to come downstairs so they could go on a lunch 'date'. It was a real date for Atsushi. [F/N] hoped it was but, of course, she assumed he was taking her out as friends.

"Coming Atsushi-kun!" [F/N] yelled back. The two teenagers have been friends for about a year and a half now, being introduced by Himuro.

"Hurry up [First Name]-chin, I'm hungry." Murasakibara complained as she came down to greet him.

"Okay, let's go then." [F/N] laughed as Murasakibara quickly exited her home and began walking down her porch steps. She followed after him after double-checking that she had her keys and then locking her down.

"So, where are we going Mura-kun?" [F/N] asked once they started walking in a direction at a steady pace.

"Where ever [F/N]-chin wants to go." came the simple reply.

[F/N] rolled her eyes playfully at the purple giant, "How about we just get some sandwiches and candy and we'll just hang out at the park."

Murasakibara nodded his head in agreement, a small smile placed on his lips.

Once they approached the store, Atsushi went off on his own almost immediately to get his favorites. [F/N] giggled at how childish he could be but, that was one of the things that made her fall in love with him. As she thought about all the reasons that attracted her to him, she began grabbing her favorite foods as well.

Once both teenagers were done selecting their food, they met at the check-out counter, "Ne, [F/N]-chin, I'll pay." Murasakibara stated without even glancing at [F/N] She stared up at him, her money half out.

"Ano... Are you sure, Atsushi-kun? I don't mind paying." [F/N] replied with an eyebrow raised.

Atsushi nodded, "Don't worry, [F/N]-chin." He patted her on the head before handing over some money to the cashier who seemed quite scared due to Murasakibara's height and structure.

"T-Thank you! C-Come again!" The cashier mumbled, handing change back to Atsushi.

"Thank you! We will!~" [F/N] replied with a smile while Atsushi gave a small nod before walking away.

"Come on, Atsushi-kun!~ Let's hurry!~" [F/N] exclaimed as she laughed and quickened her pace.

Atsushi smiled happily as he began to walk just a little faster after her, "[F/N]-chin is happy."

Eventually, they reached the park and settled down in a peaceful spot, under a beautiful tree.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun, can you hand me a sandwich?" [F/N] questioned.

Atsushi nodded and handed her the sandwich before getting his own. Thankfully on the walk to the park, [F/N] had convinced Atsushi to buy and eat at least one non-sugary food. Then he could eat all his sweets.

For a good half hour, their time was filled with silent eating. Normally it'd be awkward for people to eat in silence but, it was comfortable for the two, especially with being at the park. It wasn't deathly quiet so that helped them as well.

Shortly after eating some sweets, Atsushi leaned over to [F/N].

"Ano.. Atsushi-kun?" [F/N] mumbled as she glanced from his eyes to his lips, which were mere inches from hers.

"[F/N]-chin.. is the sweetest." With that, he leaned in the rest of the way and lightly kissed her.


	10. Midorima Shintaro x Fem!Reader

"[Name]cchi!" [Name] turned to see Kise, waving and smiling at her. She smiled and waved back, waiting for him to reach her.

"Hi, Kise-kun. What's up?" [Name] spoke in a somewhat quiet tone. Kise blinked, not used to [Name] being quiet with him.

She's always naturally loud when he's with her, "Uh.. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" A bright smile, returning to his features.

[Name]'s smile had slightly faltered, "Heh, thank you Kise-kun. I appreciate it. Even though school is already over and so is most of the day." [Name] mumbled the last part but, Kise still heard her.

"[Name]cchiii! I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner!" Kise wailed, causing a scene as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kise-kun! Stop! It's okay! You're acting like Sakurai-kun, jeez." [Name] exclaimed, hitting him on the head.

"[Name]cchiiii! You're so mean!" Kise whined, releasing [Name] from his grip.[Name] rolled her eyes and turned around, "I'll see you later Kise-kun. I'm going home."

Kise blinked in surprise, "[Name]cchi.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kise-kun. I'll text you when I'm home alright?" [Name] sighed.

Kise nodded even though she couldn't see, "Alright."

With that, [Name] walked away completely. As [Name] walked up to her door and unlocked it, she received a text.

Opening it, it read:

To: [Name]

From: Takao-chan

"Ne, [Name]-senpai! Come to the park!"

[Name] got an irk mark. Replying, she typed "Takao-chan! Damn it! I just got home.. But fine. Give me 15."

[Name] sighed and walked into her room, trying to think of what to wear. She knows Shin-chan will be there but, she's tired from the long day at school. Sighing again, she changes into a [F/C] t-shirt and [F/C] jeans. "I guess that'll do.." She mumbled and put her hair in a ponytail, slips on her tennis shoes and heads out, locking her door and begins jogging to the park."You owe me Takao-chan.." [Name] grumbled to herself as she approached the park.

[Name] looked around for Takao and Midorima and soon she spots them and jogs over to them, "Oi! Takao-chan, Midorima-kun! What did you want me to come here for?" She questioned when she stood in front of them.

Takao smiled, "We were bored."

*Whack*

"[Name]-senpaiiii! That hurt!" Takao whined as he held his head in pain.

[Name] rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "It's your fault. You called me here, right after I got home, just because you were bored."

Takao continued whining and [Name] just sighed, turning to Midorima, "How on earth do you deal with him on a day to day basis?"

Midorima just clicked his tongue and looked away which caused [Name] to roll her eyes and sigh once again, "I'm going back home. You guys aren't even trying to cure your boredom, with or without me here. Jeez." With that [Name] started walking home.

"Ne, Shin-chan! Go after her! Give her your present. Oh! Here!~ Give this to her too!" Takao whisper-shouted as he handed Midorima a small wrapped gift. Takao thought that Mr. Carrot had bought her a gift once he had left yesterday but, what Takao didn't know is that Midorima couldn't decide on anything for [Name]. Before Midorima could reject the idea though, Takao took off in the direction of his house; the opposite of [Name]'s.

Midorima glared at Takao's back for a moment before turning towards [Name]'s retreating figure. Letting out an irritated sigh, he jogged to meet up with her.

"Hm? Midorima-kun? What are you doing?" [Name] questioned the green-haired boy.

"From Takao, nanodayo." He mumbled as he held the gift out to her as they walked.

"Oh, I'll have to tell him thanks." She mumbled back as she looked at the little card attached to the present; it said 'Happy Birthday [Name]-senpai! '

"Ne, Midorima-kun? Does Takao-chan like me or something?" [Name] questioned in a bored tone. She didn't think he did but she wasn't sure. He always acted kinda lovey towards her. Plus, it'd be really awkward because she really liked his best friend; Midorima Shintaro.

Midorima's eyes widened for a moment before slightly stuttering out, "Tch. H-How should I know?! Nanodayo."

[Name] rolled her eyes for a third time already, "I was just wondering cause he acts all weird and lovey-like around me. It's weird."

In Midorima's mind, he actually felt happy that [Name] didn't seem to like Takao. To Midorima, Takao acted the same towards [Name] as he did towards him so he never got the feeling that Takao liked her more than a friend; which he was grateful for. Takao knew Midorima and [Name] liked each other which is why Takao set this up.

"[Last Name]-senpai." Midorima stated her name once they were in front of her door.

"Hai, Midorima-kun?" [Name] turned to see him blushing a little which caused her to giggle quietly and smirk.

"I.. I won't repeat myself, nanodayo." Midorima stated as his blush got a little darker.

[Name] continued to smirk as she got on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. She slowly pulled away and was flat on her feet again, "I like you too Midorima-kun."

Midorima stared at her for a moment before turning his head quickly, a very dark blush covering his cheeks. "T-That's not what I was going to say! Nanodayo!"

[Name] simply laughed, "Sure... Shintaro-kun. Come on, I'll make dinner for us okay?"

Before Shintaro could answer, she was already pulling him in. Sighing, he mumbled out, "Happy birthday, [Name]-senpai."


	11. Midorima Shintaro x Fem! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda

"Kise-kun.. I can't believe he actually said yes!" [Name] exclaimed happily as she waited for Kise's make-up specialist to get to her house.

Kise chuckled and smiled brightly, "Well why wouldn't he? [Name]occhi is beautiful!"

[Name] giggled, "Thanks Kise-kun.. How much longer until Matsu-san gets here?"

Kise checked his phone, "Matsucchi should be here any minute, ssu~"

[Name] squealed happily again, "Gah! Kise-kun! I'm so excited!~"

Kise laughed again and lightly patted her beautifully straightened hair, "I'm happy for you [Name]cchi~"

Before [Name] could say anything back, her doorbell rang. Quickly jumping up from her seat on her bed, she quickly ran to her door and opened it to reveal Matsu Yukimura; Kise's make-up specialist. He had specifically asked Matsu to do [Name]'s make-up because he wanted to make sure she looked perfect for the dance and for Midorima.

Many think Kise is in love with [Name] and vice-versa but, that's just not the case. They care about each other very much but only as best friends, nothing more and nothing less. Neither Kise nor [Name] would have it any other way though.

"Matsu-san! Come in, please!" [Name] exclaimed and moved out of the way so Matsu could step into the house.

"You look so lovely [Name]-chan! I see Kise did a perfect job at straightening your hair~" Matsu gushed a bit as she sat up her make-up kit in the dining room.

"He did, I absolutely love it!~" [Name] began gushing with her while Kise just laughed and sat next to his best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And there you go!~" [Name] took the mirror that Matsu was holding out to her. Her make-up looked amazing, which was to be expected when Matsu is doing it. [Name] couldn't believe how beautiful it looked though. There was actually very little make-up but for [Name], it looked like quite a bit. She was never one to wear much make-up but when she did, it was amazing.

"[Name]cchi.. You look so amazing!~" Kise gushed, hugging [Name] tightly.

[Name] smiled and hugged him back, "Thanks Kise-kun." When Kise released her, she turned to Matsu who had just finished gathering all of her items. "Thank you, as well as Matsu-san. I really appreciate it."

Matsu giggled, "It's no problem~ I wanna see lots of cute pictures though okay?~"

[Name] giggled as well and nodded, bidding the slightly older woman goodbye.

"Let's go get Kanacchi now!" Kise exclaimed running to the limo he had rented.

[Name] rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse before heading out the door, locking it behind her. Kise had decided to rent a limo for him and his date, Kana as well as [Name] and Midorima but since he didn't want to go with Kise; Midorima said he'd meet [Name] at the gates of Kaijo high.

[Name] had originally wanted to go to Midorima's school for prom but he insisted they go to hers.

After driving for ten minutes, they arrived at Kana Hideyo's home. "Kanacchi!~ Let's go!" Kise shouted as he ran up the steps of her home.

[Name] sighed and shook her head as she followed him at a slower pace.

"We gotta take pictures, remember Ryouta-kun?" Kana reminded the boy she'd fallen for.

"Oh yeah!~" [Name] laughed at Kise's forgetfulness as the three of them took pictures together in different ways; a few of all three, a few of each by themselves as well as a few of Kise and Kana, Kana and [Name] and even [Name] and Kise since her parents weren't there to take pictures.

"Thanks, Hideyo-san... I appreciate it!" [Name] thanked Kana's mother for taking all the photo's she knows her mom would want.

Kana's mother laughed, "It's no problem dear, I hope you all have fun!"

"We will!" Shouted all three teenagers as they got into the limo and drove off to the school.

It was finally time for the dance to start; seven o'clock at night. It ends at eleven so there's plenty of time to enjoy it.

"I'll see you guys in a bit alright! I'm gonna wait for Midorima, we're supposed to meet here." [Name] explained with a small smile.

The couple gave her a smile back and a nod before heading inside the school for a wonderful night.

[Name] stood at the gate, off to the side to wait for Midorima while staying out of the way of the other students.

Slowly, time went by though. There was no sign of the tall, green-haired boy. The smile that [Name] had begun to force herself to keep, finally slipped once she checked her phone and saw it was ten-thirty already. She had actually been standing and waiting around for three and a half hours.

[Name] felt her heart get heavy with hurt and her eyes well up with tears as she got out her phone to call the limo driver.

"Hello... Yes, I'd like to go home now, thank you. Okay."

The driver pulled up not even two minutes later and [Name] hopped in the back.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at her home.

"Thank you sir." [Name] thanked the driver who simply nodded and drove off once she had walked inside her home.

Once she closed the door behind her, she slid down it and brought her knees to her chest.

"He actually stood me up... How could he do this... I thought he cared.." [Name] mumbled to herself as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes in hope that the tears would stop as she sat in the silent darkness of her house.

No one was home since her parents were out of town for work. So, [Name] simply cried her eyes out in front of her door, in the dark.


	12. Midorima Shintaro x Fem!Reader

"Ne [Name]-chan, do you think Midorima-kun will do anything romantic for you? It is Valentine's Day tomorrow after all." [B/F Name] asked with a small frown. She knew how Midorima typically was in the romantic category. Not very good.

[Name] sighed and shrugged as they continued their walk home, "I wish... I don't think he will though. I mean I'm not much of a romantic either but, a little spice wouldn't hurt now and then ya know?"

[B/F Name] nodded in agreement, "Well, good luck [Name]-chan! If he does do anything, I wanna be the first to hear about it okay??"

[Name] laughed and nodded, "I know! See you later!"

With that, [Name] entered her home as [B/F Name] continued her journey of three more blocks.

After setting her things down, [Name] began her after school routine.

One: Shower and change into sweats and a tank-top

Two: Make a quick dinner and eat

Three: Sit on the internet until 2am

By 2:30am, [Name] was passed out her desk. She had planned on pulling an all-nighter just for fun since she knew her and Midorima wouldn't be doing anything but little did she know, a certain raven-haired man had set a plan in motion from the moment he got out of bed on the 13th of February. He decided that the 14th would be the best day of his best friend's and his girlfriend's life.

Slowly, time ticked by. [Name] finally woke up at noon by her best friend knocking on her front door, quite loudly.

"What is it, [B/F Name]?" [Name] questioned, sighing irritably.

"Takao-kun texted me." [B/F Name] stated with a frown and no explanation.

"And?" [Name] verbally prodded her friend to get an answer so she could go back to sleep.

"He said that Shutoku has a surprise practice match so... Midorima-kun won't be able to do anything." The [h/c] haired teen explained with a frown still apparent on her face.

A small sigh escaped [Name]'s lips as she nodded with her eyes cast to the floor, "I figured something would come up."

"Don't let this ruin your day, [Name]-chan! Let's do something together!" [B/F Name] exclaimed excitedly as a giant and sly smile graced her lips.

"I don't know [B/F Name]-chan... I don't real-" [Name] was cut off by her best friend's puppy dog face. It was the one thing she couldn't resist and [B/F Name] knew it.

"FINE."

[B/F Name] cheered as she entered her friend's home and headed straight for [Name]'s bedroom.

[B/F Name] spoke up as she began to shoo [Name] into the bathroom, "Alright, you go shower and I'll pick out the outfits and everything okay?"

[Name] simply nodded in a daze as she entered her bathroom to shower.

Time passed in a quick whirlwind and it was already three in the afternoon.

"Ready, [Name]-chan??" [B/F Name] questioned happily.

[Name] nodded and smiled, "Let's go..."

[B/F Name] nodded and smiled back as they walked out the door. After ten minutes of driving, [Name] and her best friend arrived at their destination. The movie theater!

"Oooh! What are we gonna go see?!" [Name] questions in excitement.

[B/F Name] smirked, "You'll see!~"

With that, a blindfold covered the [h/c] haired girl and she was taken to a theater where a present was waiting for her.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity of wandering and bumping into random people for [Name], it finally stopped as [B/F Name] sat her down in a seat that seemed to be in the highest row.

"[B/F Name]-chan Wh-" [Name] was cut off when a pair of soft lips met hers.

[Name] quickly shoved said person away and took off the blindfold to see who was assaulting her lips, a deep frown appeared on her face. That is, until she saw it was her wonderful, green-haired boyfriend.

She quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "Shin-kun... What's going on?"

Midorima blushed darkly but hugged his girlfriend back, "We're going to watch a movie, nandayo."

[Name] smiled and nodded as they sat down to watch a romantic comedy, one of her favorite genres. Maybe Midorima knew her better than she thought.

Once the movie was over, Midorima quickly grabbed her hand and led her t his car.

"Shin-kun, where are we going?" [Name] asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

Midorima turned to her and smiled without any of his tsundere side showing, "You'll see, [Name]-chan."

[Name] stared at her boyfriend with a dark blush dancing across her cheeks as they drove off to wherever he was planning on taking her.


	13. Midorima Shintaro x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny, short oneshot

"Mama! Papa! Come play with me!" [D/N] called out happily as she ran after butterflies that were fluttering in the park.

[Name] smiled brightly and laughed as she got up from her place next to Midorima and took off running towards her daughter to attempt to catch butterflies, "Come on Shintaro-kun!"

"Yeah! Come on daddy!" [D/N] yelled for her father to come to play again.

Midorima sighed and shook his head as a small smile graced his lips, he stood up and jogged to his wife and daughter. Finally, he had decided to take a day off to relax and play with his daughter. It was a bonus that his wife could be there as well.

This is where the Midorima family stayed until the evening when [Name] decided it would be a good time to go home so her and Midorima could make a wonderful meal for their wonderful family.


	14. Kise Ryouta x Fem!Reader

"Momoi-chan. No." [F/N] stated firmly.

"But why not, [F/N]-senpai!" Momoi whined to her dark purple-haired friend.

"Look... It's sweet what you're trying to do, Momoi-chan but... I don't want to be rejected. I'd rather not deal with it. I also don't want him to feel he has to give me a date or some crap like that." [F/N] explained with a frown.

Momoi frowned too, "[F/N]-senpai.."

"I'm sorry Momoi-chan... I'll text you when I get home, okay?" With that, [F/N] left to go home and relax.

"Jeez... This is a sucky birthday." [F/N] mumbled under her breath as she walked into Maji Burger for a quick dinner. If you could call it dinner, which no one else would.

"One chocolate milkshake please." [F/N] ordered before handing over her money.

"Ano. [F/N]-senpai?"

"Hm?" [F/N] turned to see Kuroko waiting in line, behind her. "Oh... Hello, Kuroko-kun."

"Happy birthday, [F/N]-senpai." Kuroko stated as he gave her a small smile and handed her a small wrapped box.

[F/N] blinked in surprise but took the box, regardless. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun." A small smile made its way to her lips.

"Miss?" [F/N] turned to see the cashier holding her milkshake.

"Oh, thank you." She took her milkshake and turned to leave until Kuroko grabbed her wrist.

"Kuroko-kun?" [F/N] questioned the blue-haired boy, an eyebrow raised.

"Come sit with Kagami-kun and me." Kuroko stated with a blank face.

[F/N] smiled a little, "I'll come to say hi but, I just wanna get home, alright?" Kuroko nodded in agreement and led her to his and Kagami's table, having ordered his milkshake before [F/N] even got to Maji Burger.

"Eh? [F/N]-senpai?" Kagami questioned, mouth full of burger.

[F/N] smiled at him and chuckled, "I just wanted to stop by and say hello before heading home."

Kagami nodded and stood up after putting his food down which surprised [F/N]. Kagami doesn't typically stop eating for any reason.

"Kagami-kun?" [F/N] questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Happy birthday, [F/N]-senpai!" Kagami stated with a small smile and hugs her.

[F/N] chuckled and hugged him back, "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"I'll see you guys later though, okay?" [F/N] smiled at both of the boys.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, stand up real quick." [F/N] stated.

Kuroko gave her a questioning look but, stood up anyways.

[F/N] pulled Kuroko into a hug, "You deserve a hug too, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko slowly hugged back, "Thank you, [F/N]-senpai."

[F/N] chuckled again, "You're welcome, Kuoko-kun."

"I'll see you guys later. Ja ne!~" [F/N] smiled and gave them a small wave goodbye before leaving.

"Well... At least today's a little bit better." [F/N] mumbled to herself as she continued to walk home and sip her milkshake.

[F/N] gazed up at her home for a moment before sighing and going inside. Shortly after getting changed into a tank top and sweats, she put her hair up into a messy-ish bun and began to make some stir-fry for a few nights. Thankfully Kagami had taught her plenty of things to cook since she was eating horribly for so long.

She decided to bring a little 'American culture' into the dinner as well by making some mashed potatoes and corn.

As she was finishing up dinner, she saw a bright flash of lightning and then heard a loud knock.

[F/N] glanced at the clock on her wall, it was about 9pm.

Eyebrow raised, she walked to the door and opened it.

[F/N] blinked in surprise, "Kise-kun? What are you doing here?! It's pouring!"

"Ano.. Gomen [L/N]cchi. Basketball practice got out late and I got caught in the rain. I came here because you're closer than my house..." Kise answered quietly. What [F/N] didn't realize was that Kise was lying.

[F/N] sighed and nodded as she moved out of the way for him to enter, "Jeez Kise-kun.."

Kise scratched his neck and gave her a sheepish grin, "Gomen [L/N]cchi.. Again."

[F/N] shook her head and gave him a small smile of her own, "It's alright Kise-kun.. You can go take a shower if you'd like. Your clothes are still here, you know where everything is."

Kise nods and thanks her before going upstairs to the guest bedroom to gather clothes after taking his shoes off. It'd be strange for Kise to have clothes at her house if he hadn't stayed the night plenty of other times.

It was always one reason or another but, in all honesty, [F/N] didn't mind in the least. She was happy to not be alone.

As Kise got in the shower, [F/N] finished cooking dinner and got their plates ready. By the time dinner was done, Kise was already done with his shower and waiting in the living room of the girl he'd fallen for.

"Thanks, Setsuna-" Kise was cut off by [F/N]'s an irritated face. "Eh? What's wrong, [L/]-" This time he was cut off by her voice.

"Kise-kun. Please just call me [F/N]." She stated with a straight face as she sat down.

"Eh? Are you sure, Se- Uh.. [F/]-[F/N]cchi?" Kise questioned nervously as he tightly held the plate of food she'd given him a moment ago.

[F/N] nodded with a small smile as red just barely dusted her cheeks, "I'm sure, Kise-kun."

Kise smile as well, "Okay, [F/N]cchi.. You just have to call me Ryouta then."

[F/N] choked a little on her food that she'd just began eating, "Ah.. Okay, Ryouta-kun.."

It felt so foreign for both teenagers to call each other by their first names. Even though they've been friends since middle school yet they never felt it was time to move their relationship any further. It's not an enormous step but still significant.

It was significant to give both [F/N] and Ryouta their own goofy smiles as they ate and watched tv together. Eventually, though, they both finished their dinner and [F/N] took their plates to the kitchen.

"Ne, Ryouta-kun.. I'm gonna head to bed.. You can stay up if you want." [F/N] told him as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Kise simply hm'ed in response, waiting for her to return.

Once she was out, Kise brushed his teeth as well and they both headed to bed. At least they were until a loud crack of thunder happened which was quickly followed by a bright flash of lightning and the power promptly shutting off.

In the first glance at [F/N], you'd see she was strong and tough. You'd never guess how terrified she is of the dark. Or, what's in the dark per se. It's particularly scary for her when it's forced darkness. If she was in the darkness of her own accord, it'd be fine. Since it's not though, she's clinging to Kise like no tomorrow.

"Eh?? [F/]-[F/N]cchi? Are you afraid of the dark?" Kise questioned, blushing at the contact they were having in the hallway.

[F/N] nodded her head shakily before jumping when another crack of thunder was heard.

Kise held her tightly before slowly walking them to her bed, "It'll be alright, [F/N]cchi. Just lay down and sleep. The storm will pass okay?"

[F/N] nodded after laying down, getting under her covers. "I'll see you in the morning, [F/N]cchi. Goodnight." Kise smiled at her but before he could go to the guest room, [F/N] grabbed his arm.

"Don't go.." [F/N] mumbled with tears in her eyes as another crash of thunder resonated in the air.

A dark blush covered Kise's cheeks, the way [F/N] was looking at him was just too cute for him to say no. He was also extremely thankful for the darkness to help hide his blush.

He nodded and laid down with her. Once he was settled, [F/N] clung to him once more as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kise smiled gently at her and wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her close.

"Don't worry [F/N]cchi.. I'll protect you.." Kise whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes, beginning to fall into a comfortable sleep until he heard three quiet words."

"I love you." [F/N] whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

Kise tightened his grip on her, "I love you too, [F/N]cchi."


	15. Kise Ryouta x Fem!Reader

"[Name]-chan!~ Guess who's here!" A young girl with silky [H/C] hair, put up in a messy bun and vibrant [E/C] eyes ran down from her room to see what her sister [S/N] was hollering about.

"What'd you say, [S/N]-chan?!" [Name]hollered as she came down the stairs.

"I said~ "Guess who's here!~" Jeez. Maybe if you stop blasting your music you'd hear me more often!" [S/N] retorted, pouting slightly.

[Name] sweatdropped, 'That's exactly why I blast my music though..'

"Anyways..." [Name] began, "Who's here?"

[S/N] smirked, "Go see for yourself~ He's waiting for you on the porch."

[Name] rolled her eyes and passed by her sister to open the door, already knowing who's there.

"[Name]cchi!~" As soon as [Name] stepped out of her door, she was tackled into a hug by an eccentric blonde-haired, basketball player.

[Name] giggled and hugged back, "Hello Ryouta, what're you doing here?"

Instead of answering her with words though, Kise simply bent down slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

Slowly, [Name] returned the kiss.

After a moment, the teenagers pulled away to breathe.

"R-Ryouta... What was that all about?" [Name] breathed out.

Kise smiled, "I love you [Name]cchi, that's what."

A bright blush made it's way to [Name]'s cheeks as she looked away, "I love you too, Ryouta. Took you long enough to admit it though!"

Kise sweatdropped and whine, "[Name]cchiiii!~ You could have said it first!"

[Name] gave him an adorable pout, "Yeah, but it's supposed to be the boy that says it first!~"

Kise laughed and pulled her into a hug, "You're so cute, [Name]cchi!"


	16. Kise Ryouta x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy?

"Ryouta-kun..." [Name] whispered with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, [Name]cchi?" Kise whispered back as he light bit at her neck, attempting to find her sweet spot and his hands traveled down her sides to her hips where they rested.

"Thank you..." [Name] stated quietly.

Kise paused for a moment until he pressed his lips to her thin pink ones before pulling away and staring in her [e/c] orbs, "I love you [Name]cchi. I should be thanking you... These last three years have been amazing. You changed my life, [Name]cchi." Kise moved away and got down on one knee before pulling out a small box and opening it to reveal a small diamond ring, "[Name]cchi, will you marry me?"

[Name] put her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened, "Ryouta-kun... Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Kise slid the beautiful ring on [Name]'s finger and kissed her just as he had before. Slowly, his hands made their way back to her hips until he moved them a little farther, to her behind.

"Mm, Ryouta-kun, are you sure we should tonight?" [Name] asked quietly, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Kise nodded, "If you're comfortable with it, [Name]cchi..."

"I want to." [Name] stated firmly. Before Kise could reply, [Name] had pressed her lips against his. She was getting excited in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

Piece by piece, their clothing fell until both were bare for each other. Before Kise did anything else, he lifted his now-fiancee, bridal style and laid her on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She wanted to show him, through their kiss, that he was the love of her life. She wanted to be with him forever.

That night, they proved their love to each other. Gently touching every part of each other's bodies, as sparks flew between them. Kise couldn't help but savor every time she said his name. It was beautiful to him, which is why he had her saying his name all night long.


	17. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [B/F/L/N] = Best friend's last name  
> [B/F/F/N] = Best friend's first name  
> [B/F/N] = Best friend's name

"Oi! [Name]-chan!~" [Name] turned to see her best friend; [B/F/L/N], [B/F/F/N]running towards her with a bright smile on her face.

"N'aww, [B/F/N]-chan~ You look adorable!~" [Name] giggled as her friend got closer, in her 'sexy tiger' costume.

[B/F/N] scowled as a blush dusted her cheeks, "Shut up! Let's talk about your costume, neh? Ms. Vampiress!~"

[Name] copied [B/F/N]'s expression, "Shut up. You dressed up for Kagami-kun didn't you?~"

[B/F/N] stuck her tongue out after responding, "Maybe I did. You dressed up to match with Ahomine-kun didn't you?"

[Name] huffed and crossed her arms, turning away, "So?"

As soon as [Name] had her back turned, [B/F/N] took off as quickly as she could.

Was it mean? Yes. Could it turn out badly? Possibly. If it turns out right, will it be worth the butt-kicking? Definitely.

Once [Name] heard no smart remark back, she turned back to see her friend was gone.

A look of shock and worry crossed her face. [Name] took a deep breath and began assessing her situation, 'Okay.. It's 10:30 at night.. [B/F/N] and I were supposed to go to the new haunted house; Kyuuketsuki Yoru. Instead, she met up with me right down the road and ditched me. Now, I'm alone. Near a haunted house. In the dark. And there are idiots everywhere who are drinking. That doesn't sound ridiculously cliche.' [Name] rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and decided to simply continue to the haunted house where [B/F/N] and herself were supposed to meet up with the Generation of Miracles and their basketball teams.

[Name] prayed to herself, hoping that she'd get to Kyuuketsuki Yoru with no problems.

Unfortunately, that was not her luck. Midorima would blame it on the fact that she didn't carry her zodiac's lucky item today. She enjoys Oha-Asa just as Midorima does.. Just not as faithfully as him. She didn't freak out if she didn't have her item. Well, she typically doesn't but tonight's the exception.

"Just a couple more blocks.." [Name] mumbled to herself in encouragement.

"Oi!" "Cutie in the vampire costume!~" "Come join us at our Halloween party!~" Several, obviously drunk boys were hollering to [Name] in hopes she'd actually join them. Much to their displeasure though, she ignored them and walked a bit more quickly.

"That's pretty rude for a lady to ignore someone!" One of the boys got up and jogged across the empty street, over to [Name].

"Gomen but, I'm in a rush. I'm meeting my friends at a haunted house." [Name] rushed out, trying to continue her path.

"Oh~ That new haunted house that opened? My friends and I could take you there?~" The young man offered.

"No thanks, I can make it there just fine. Thank you though." [Name] gritted out, bowing slightly to show as much respect as she could in hopes that he'd simply go back to his friends and leave her alone.

Once again though, luck wasn't on her side seeing as his friend jogged over to them as well.

"C'mon sweetie. Your friends can wait for a bit, why don't you hang out with us for a while?" A second boy offered with a smile that sent [Name]'s skin crawling.

"Ano.. Gomen but I really need to get to my friends. They're probably wondering where I am." [Name] explained, gulping quietly as the third boy put his hand on her shoulder.

The third boy squeezed her shoulder but before he could say anything, [Name] bolted out of his grip and away from his friends. She wanted to go straight to her house but once she heard heavy footsteps following her, she knew it'd be a bad idea. So [Name] continued through the streets of her neighborhood, trying to find any trusty worthy neighbors that would be home. Sadly, there was no one.

"C'mon honey!~ Why're you running?! We just want to hang out!~" One of the boys hollered out to her which made her gulp and run faster.

"Come on... Who would still be home..?" [Name] mumbled to herself as she continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her and glance around. Taking several sharp turns, she reached Aomine and Momoi's neighborhood. Thankfully their homes weren't too far from her own.

Quickly finding their homes in the dark, she glanced at all their windows, praying she'd see a light. There was no light in either home.

Cursing to herself quietly, she glanced behind her to see if the three boys were still chasing her. Much to her relief, there was no sign of them. As soon as she turned around again though, she ran straight into someone's firm chest.

Before [Name] fell on her butt, that same person caught her.

[Last Name], [First Name]looked up to see Aomine staring down at her. A small, unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks and she stumbled over her response. "Ano.. Uh.. Well, [B/F/N]-chan met up with me a few blocks away but, we got into a silly argument and I turned my back for a moment.

When I turned back, she was gone. I was just going to wait at the haunted house for her and everyone else when these guys started harassing me. I ran from them to my neighborhood but, no one I knew was home. So I kinda ran towards yours and Satsuki's homes. That's why I ran into you. I wanted to see if they were still following me.."

Aomine looked at her with a blank expression for a few minutes, which honestly looked quite funny due to being dressed as a vampire before he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"[Last Name]-" Aomine was cut off by [Name] huffing loudly and pouting at him.

Aomine rolled his eyes and corrected himself, "[Name]-chan. You always get yourself into some sort of trouble don't you?"

[Name] stuck her tongue, "It's not like I try to."

Aomine chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Come on."

[Name] raised her eyebrow at him, "Where are we going?" She didn't even bother to pull her hand away, enjoying the warmth she was getting since it was a chilly night.

"Well, it's already almost 11.. Everything at the haunted house would be crowded so we'll just go somewhere else," Aomine explained as if it were obvious.

[Name] giggled, "You have a point. How about we go ahead and check out what Touou decided to do for their haunted house?"

Aomine grunted in irritation but agreed regardless, "Yeah, let's go."

[Name] laughed again, "It won't be that bad."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Sure."

As they walked to Touou which wasn't far thankfully, Aomine glanced down at [Name] multiple times. Each time he did his best to keep his eyes in check but, every once in a while he couldn't help but look at her fairly large chest. It wasn't as big as Momoi's but they were perfect to him.

A small blush dusted his cheeks as his thoughts began to wander but, quickly stopped them by glancing down to see [Name] still hadn't let go of his hand. This caused a small smile to appear as he looked forward again, genuinely happy.

Once they got to their high school, they were immediately confronted with someone running towards them with blood across them.

"Run! Run while you still can!" As soon as that left the young girl's lips, she fell and stayed un-moving.

At least that's how it would seem to most but, Aomine and [Name] knew better. They could barely see her chest move, but it did. She was still breathing just fine.

"Still want to continue?" Aomine questioned with a small smirk.

[Name] sighed in irritation, "No. Let's just hang out at your house."

Aomine chuckled and nodded. As they walked to his house, they remained hand-in-hand.

Once they reached his house, thinking alike as they headed straight to his kitchen and finally released each other's hand to grab their own favorite snacks before heading straight back to his living room and collapsed on the couch simultaneously.

"Wanna at least watch a horror movie?" Aomine questioned as he turned the TV on.

[Name] nodded as she snacked on her chocolate.

Aomine smiled unconsciously at how adorable she looked as she munched on her chocolate and waited for the TV to turn on. Once it turned on, Aomine searched for a good scary movie and settled for The Grudge.

No matter how many times [Name] watched that movie, it still freaked her out incredibly bad.

*Groaning*

"Gah!" [Name] exclaimed and jumped, moving closer to Aomine.

Aomine laughed and slowly put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"A-Aomine-" [Name] was cut off by a look of irritation.

"[Name]-chan. If I call you by your first name, it's only fair you do the same." Aomine spoke quietly.

[Name] blushed slightly, "O-Okay, Daiki-kun.." Instead of questioning his actions as she had planned, she simply snuggled closer.

Aomine laughed again, "Oi, [Name]-chan." [Name] lifted her head to look at him but instead of him saying anything, he pressed his lips to hers.

"I really like you, [Name]-chan." Aomine whispered, his forehead against hers.

"I really like you too, Daiki-kun." [Name] replied. "But... You're acting much more gentlemanly than you ever have before."

Aomine blushed and looked away, "Yeah well.."

"Well, what?" [Name] pressed the 'issue'.

Aomine sighed in irritation knowing she'd never let it go, "I just didn't want you to end up getting the wrong idea."

"What do you mean? Like you being a pervert?" [Name] stated with a blank face.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Yes. I figured if I-"

[Name] cut him off, "You thought if you acted perverted towards me in any way then I'd stop talking to you or something?"

Aomine nodded in embarrassment. He felt ridiculous admitting something like this to the girl he had fallen for but, he couldn't help it. Something about her made him want to act different.

"That's sweet, Daiki-kun." [Name] gave him a sweet kiss before cuddling up to him, sitting on his lap. Aomine smiled at her and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her and continued watching the movie with the girl whom he was proud to call his girlfriend.

He may not have been there to save her right away, but what the couple didn't know is that right after she ran into him the three guys were turning the corner to continue chasing her. They only stopped and ran away because of Aomine's intimidating presence.

Aomine Daiki was the light for [Last Name] [First Name] that night. He had saved her and neither one even knew it.

He had always been and always will be protecting Nanami, whether either realize it or not.


	18. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader

"[Name]cchi! Are you okay? What happened? Where did you go??" Kise kept questioning [Name] as she laid on her side in her bed, just staring at the wall.

"Kise-kun.. I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, she ended the call without giving Kise any warning. Once the call was ended, [Name] turned her phone all the way off so that he couldn't keep bothering her.

It was already two-thirty in the morning, yet [Name] still hadn't fallen asleep after getting home around ten forty-five or so. She hadn't told Kise yet. She honestly wasn't sure if she should seeing as it was one of his old teammates and friends that had stood her up.

[Name]sighed and got out of her bed, deciding to take a quick shower to get all of her make-up and tear stains off her face. Once she had gotten up from the floor, she went straight to her room and curled up on her bed. She hadn't even changed.

"No sense in staying in this garbage.." [Name] mumbled to herself as she grabbed a long-sleeved, black shirt that had light blue snowflakes on it and jean shorts. It was a spur of the moment but [Name] decided to go to Aomine's house once she was out since he was the one to always help her feel better.

Sure, Kise did an awesome job but [Name] didn't want to ruin his night since she knew he was with Kana. She knew Kise and Kana had a wonderful night and she was staying with Kise so [Name] figured it was best to them be.

She gathered the other clothing she'd need and hopped in the shower. After about fifteen minutes, [Name] gets out and gets dressed before grabbing her keys and phone which is still off. She quickly turns it off and walks out the door, locking it behind her.  
Taking a deep breath, [Name] begins to jog over to Aomine's. It was a fairly nice night. Warm with a cool breeze which was perfect for [Name] seeing as she based her outfit off the weather.

Thankfully, [Name] and Aomine didn't leave really far from each other so it only took about twenty minutes for her to reach his house. Once she did, she knocked on his door. Since his parents weren't home, she didn't worry about knocking too loudly.

"Who the fuck is here at three in the fucking morning?!" Aomine yelled as he opened the door with eyes slightly drooping.

" [Name] ..?" He mumbled staring at her with a confused look. When he realized it was her, he woke up a little more.

" [Name], what are you doing here at three in the morning? I thought you'd be with Midorima since it was prom night." Aomine questioned softly. He knew something had happened otherwise she wouldn't be here at this time.

[Name]shifted on her feet and averted her gaze, "Could... Could we go for a walk? We can get something to eat, my treat?"

Aomine sighed and nodded, "Come in. I'll be back in a minute."

[Name]nodded, "Thanks Aomine-kun.." She placed herself on his couch as she waited for Aomine to change from his shirtlessness and pajama bottoms to a t-shirt and jeans.

"Alright, let's go." He stated as he opened the door for her.

[Name]nodded and walked out as Aomine followed her after locking the door behind them, "Where are we going?"

"Maji Burger?" [Name] suggested, smiling a little.

Aomine chuckled and nodded, "Sure. You wanna tell me on the way there or after we get our food?"

"I guess now.." [Name] trailed off.

Aomine glanced at her as they walked, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

[Name]nodded, "I know but... I really need to talk about it.." [Name] paused for a moment before speaking again, "Midorima-kun... He stood me up.."

Aomine halted instantly and looked at [Name], "What?"  
[Name] stopped next to him and kept her gaze on the ground but nodded, "He stood me up. We were going to meet at Kaijo High gates a little after seven but... I waited until ten-thirty and he never showed.."

Aomine sighed and pulled her into his arms, "Why didn't you come straight to my house?"

[Name]hugged him back and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really. I just wanted to be alone for a while first.."

Aomine hugged her tighter before letting her go, " [Name]... Just know I'll always be here for you."

[Name] smiled lightly and nodded, "I know, Aomine-kun.. Let's go get something to eat, ne?"

Nodding, Aomine grabbed [Name]'s hand and laced his fingers with hers as they began walking again.

A small blush dusted [Name]'s cheeks but she smiled regardless and gave his hand a small squeeze as they walked.

Aomine was and always will be [Name]'s Solace, the one she'll always seek in a time of sadness.


	19. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader

"Ne, Momoi-chan... Will you give this to Aomine-kun during lunch? I have to talk with [T/N]-sensei?" [Name] asked with a small smile as she fought her blush down.

Momoi nodded as a giant smile spread across her lips, "Hai! Of course, [Name]-chan!"

"Thanks, Momoi-chan!" [Name] called as she ran off from her pink-haired friend.

"I knew you like him, [Name]-chan. It's about time you were ready to confess." Momoi mumbled to herself, smirking as she walked off to the rooftop where Aomine always is.

"Hey, Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed once she was up the ladder and sitting next to her childhood friend.

"Ngh... What do you want Satsuki?" Aomine grumbled, turning away from her.

Momoi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and yelled at him, "A lovely girl took time out of her day to make you a bento and was too nervous to give it to you herself, and this is how you're going to act?!"

Aomine sighed in annoyance and sat up after turning towards her, "What are you talking about?"

Momoi shoved the bento into his hands, "[Name]-chan made it special for you."

"Eh? She did?" Aomine mumbled as he opened the bento and began eating.

"How's it taste, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked after a few moments.

"Amazing. Better than Sakurai's even." Aomine answered before scarfing down the rest of the food down.

Several hours later, school was over and [Name] practically ran home right away. Partly because she was afraid that Aomine might actually confront her after school if he saw her and partly because she was starving and wanted to eat.

By the time she got home, it was about three-thirty so she decided to change into jeans and a T-shirt after eating since she was planning on visiting with [B/F Name] later. Well, until she heard a knock on the door. Sighing as she placed her bowl of cereal on the table, [Name] opened the door to see a tall, tan, and dark blue-haired teenager.

"Oh! H-Hi, Aomine-kun! What are you doing here?" [Name] questioned as she fought back a blush, just as she had earlier.

"I uh, wanted to thank you for the lunch. It was great." Aomine stated, staring at the porch floor.

[Name] gave a small smile, "I'm glad you liked it..."

[Name] left out the part about how the lunch was a confession, leaving the two Touou students to stand in silence for a few moments.

After a couple of minutes of standing there, [Name]'s eyes widened in surprise as Aomine pressed his lips against hers.

"I like you too."


	20. Sasuke Uchiha x Fem!Reader

"Sasuke-kun..." [Name] mumbled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hn?" Came his nearly non-existent reply.

"Could you... Start a fire?" She questioned timidly.

Sasuke gave her a confused glance, "Tch, why? We're only resting for a bit."

"Will you just make the damn fire??" [Name] grumbled loudly.

"Make it yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I suck at making fires though." [Name] retorted.

Sasuke exhaled in annoyance before setting up a small fire, "Now shut up."

[Name] rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

This took Sasuke by surprise though. Any other time, [Name] would have ranted and raved for at least another fifteen minutes. However, this time she didn't.

For the next ten minutes, Sasuke analyzed [Name]. Face, reactions, body language, etc. Nothing tipped him off at first until an animal rustled the bushes the were a few feet away.

It caused [Name] to snap her attention in the direction of the bush, where she heard the noise.

A smirk went straight to his lips.

'Tch, afraid of the dark...' Normally Sasuke would have voiced these thoughts. He would have made snide, rude comments about her being a pathetic shinobi for being afraid of the dark.

Instead, though, his body moved on its own. He moved and sat next to her, no longer across from her and draped his arm around her.

[Name] smiled, "... Thank you, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke nodded, not saying a word.

Strangely enough to both, it felt incredibly right to them; to be in this position. For the rest of the night, they sat by the light of the fire, enjoying each other's company.


	21. Sasuke Uchiha x Fem!Reader

"[First Name] [Last Name]. Are you sure you're ready to begin missions again?" Naruto asked for the third time already as he leaned over his desk.

[Name] sighed in irritation and nodded, "Hai. Lord Hokage. I am ready. Sasuke-kun is capable of caring for our child for a day." Every word she spoke was strained.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Okay. Here's your mission."

[Name] took the folder before narrowing her eyes at the new Hokage, "Sasuke told you to try to convince me to stay home, didn't he." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Coughing awkwardly, Naruto simply nodded.

The young [H/C] haired woman threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Gomen, Naruto-sama but, I'm going to have to decline."

Naruto smiled and cheered as he took the folder back, "That's okay [Name]-chan! You really should just relax and spend time with Sasuke and [C/N]. You'll be going on missions soon enough."

[Name] sighed and nodded, eyes softening at Naruto. He knows how hard it was to grow up without parents from birth... Sasuke lost him at seven. While she grew up in a normal, ninja home. Her sister died on a mission but she always had her parents. So, [Name] never knew that pain but she drew it hurt two of her best friends very badly and she didn't want her child to go through that.

Once [Name] got home, opening her door she saw an adorable site. Sasuke was asleep on his back, on the couch with their baby asleep on his chest with Sasuke's arm holding on to the beautiful baby so he/she won't fall.  
[Name] smiled warmly at them as she stepped in and took her shoes off before beginning dinner. She was glad Naruto convinced her to give up the mission. She wasn't ready to go back to missions yet after all.


	22. Sting Eucliffe x Fem!Reader

"Oh! Hello!~ Who are you?" A girl with short, white hair asked as a young woman with [H/C] hair walked into Sabertooth.

The white-haired girl returned the smile, "Welcome to Sabertooth! I'm Yukino Aguria, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello! I'm [First Name] [Last Name], and actually I could use some help. I'd like to talk to your guildmaster, I'm hoping to join!~" The young woman replied with a kind smile.

Yukino's face brightened instantly, "That's great! We could always use more girls around here! I'll take you to him now."

[Name] giggled, "I'd love to help add a feminine touch to the guild with you!"

Yukino giggled with [Name] as she knocked on the guildmaster's door.

"Come in!" [Name] raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded so young to her.

Yukino walked in as [Name] trailed behind her, closing the door behind them.

"What is it Yukino?" The young blonde questioned, sitting at a desk doing paperwork.

Yukino frowned at him and scolded him, "Sting! You can't just ignore us! Especially someone who''s willing to join and put up with you as a guildmaster!"

[Name] couldn't help but let out a small laugh, it was easy to tell that Yukino and Sting had known each other for some time and that they were good friends.

Sting paused and lifted his gaze to the two girls in front of him, finally taking notice of the brunette in the room. They hadn't had a new member for a few months so Sting hadn't been expecting Yukino to be telling the truth when she stated he couldn't ignore 'us'.

The brunette spoke up after a small moment of silence had broken out because Sting hadn't replied, he'd been too fixated on taking in her features.. "I can come back at a later time if that'd be better?"

Yukino quickly dismissed the suggestion, "No, no! It's okay! Sting, give Ms. [Last Name] the paperwork."

A small smile played on Sting's lips as he nodded, "Yukino, go ahead and help Rufus get dinner started. He can't be alone when he's cooking.. Not after last time."

Yukino laughs and nods, "See ya soon [Name]!"

[Name] smiled, nodding back.

Once Yukino leaves, Sting, hands her a paper and motions for her to sit down in a chair, in front of his desk. "I just need you to fill out that form. Uh... Ms. [Last Name] then you can get your guild stamp."

[Name] giggled as she took the paper and sat down, "You can just call me [Name]."

An almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Sting's cheeks as he smiled at her, "[First Name] [Last Name].. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sting Eucliffe, Sabertooth's guildmaster!"

"It's nice to meet you too Sting.." [Name] replied with a mirror image of Sting's nearly invisible blush.

At that moment, they knew that there was something special about their introduction.


	23. Sting Eucliffe x Fem!Reader

"I think you should just tell him, [Name]-chan." Yukino stated softly, staring at the [h/c] haired mage.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "You should. I told Natsu a few days after I found out. You've waited a month so far. The longer you wait, the harder it will be to tell him. You know you will always have support no matter what happens right?"

[Name] smiled a little and nodded, "Hai. I know. Thank you Yukino-chan, Lucy-chan... I guess now is as good of a time as any other."

Lucy and Yukino gave a few final encouraging words before the [m/p] wizard headed out to Sabertooth. It was fairly cold and [Name] wished that they had met in her or Yukino's room at Sabertooth but, no time to fuss over it now.

"Hey Rogue-kun, where's Sting-kun?" [Name] questioned the Shadow Slayer.

"In his office, catching up on the paperwork that he'd avoided," Rogue replied with a roll of the eyes.

[Name] chuckled and nodded, "Thanks Rogue-kun."

Rogue nodded as [Name] headed off to the Sabertooth's guild master's office. As she got closer to the door though, her emotions began going rampant. She didn't know what he would say, but she hoped Sting would be happy regardless.

"Sting-kun?" [Name] knocked on the door.

Sting quickly opened the door and pulled [Name] in, hugging his girlfriend tightly after closing the door. "[Name]-chan! Help me!"

[Name] chuckled and hugged the blonde, "You got yourself into this mess by not doing it in the first place."

Sting pouted as he continued to hug her, "You should be more supportive, on my side ya know."

[Name] kissed his cheek, "Hai, hai..."

"What's wrong? Normally you put up more of a fight." Sting asked, pulling away slightly but still holding [Name].

Taking a deep breath, [Name] decides she's just going to come out and say it. He won't be that upset, hopefully.

"I'm pregnant."

Sting stared at her for a moment before quickly picking [Name] up in a spinning hug, yelling happily about how great of a father he'll be. [Name] just laughed and hugged back, agreeing with her love. She knew he'd be a wonderful father.

Both [Name] and Sting were happy that they would have their own bundle of happiness just like Lucy and Natsu would. They would each have their own beautiful treasure, not just their children but the memories they would gain.


	24. Kyou Sohma x Fem!Reader

"Damn rat." Kyo grumbles to himself as he walks around the empty park.

Well, what he thought was an empty park.

"Eh? Kyo-kun? What are you doing out so late?" [Name], a girl Kyp tolerates at school asked.

"Tch. I could ask you the same thing." Kyo replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough, but, you didn't." [Name] responds with a smile.

Kyo sighs irritably, "I'm just walking around, okay?"

[Name] hums softly before she steps in front of him and kisses his forehead, "Whatever you're going through... It will pass."

Kyo just stands there in surprise as he watches her walk away, trying to fight his blush to go away.


	25. Kyou Sohma x Fem!Reader

"Ne, Kyo-kun... Remember when we met?" [Name] asked, absentmindedly.

Kyo nodded, holding the hand of his fiance as he gazed at her questioningly.

[Name] smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I was just thinking about it... How silly it was."

Kyo got an irk mark, "It wasn't 'silly'. It was painful!"

A small laugh came from [Name] as she nodded, "Hai, hai... Gomen... You know I never meant to spill my coffee."

The orange-haired man rolled his eyes, "Sure. I bet you just wanted a reason to talk to me."

This time it was the [h/c] haired woman's turn to roll her eyes, "Why, of course, that was the reason. I thought I was too good at hiding it that you didn't notice."

Throwing an arm around his soon-to-be wife as he chuckled and nodded, "I knew it."

The rest of their warm summer night was spent on their home's roof as they filled the night with silly laughter and romantic gestures.


	26. Kyou Sohma x Fem!Reader

"She hasn't talked to me for a week Shigure. She's never going to talk to me again. Ever." Kyo ranted to his cousin in anger and frustration.

Shigure shook his head, "Just give her some time. It's a big thing and she was probably in shock. Just think of how Tohru reacted."

Kyo sweatdropped before shaking his head as well and mumbling, "Maybe."

Hours after Kyo's ranting, [Name] knocked on the Sohma's door. She didn't know what to say about what happened but she wanted to let Kyo know that she still loves him.

With luck on her side for once, Kyo was the one to open the door.

"[Name]-chan?! H-Hi! I-" Kyo was cut off by [Name] pressing her lips to his. It was clear when it happened that he didn't know how to begin his explanation so she would wait patiently until he was ready.

After a second, Kyo responded to the kiss shortly before pullings away.

"You don't need to explain anything if you're not ready to yet." [Name] spoke with a small smile.

Kyo gave her a kiss on the forehead and got down on one knee, taking [Name]'s hand.

That was the moment where [First Name] [Last Name] and Kyo Sohma took their relationship to the next level.


	27. Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Reader

"Akashi-kun, what's your problem??" [Name] questions as she stares at the boy she'd fallen for in junior high, waiting for a reply.

Akashi simply stares at [Name] before walking away from her. He'd been doing that a lot lately, specifically to [Name]. Every time she tried to talk to him, to confront him but he just walks away. It's been going on since the end of last month. Today was the worst though, for [Name] at least. [Name] had decided to confess her feelings for the emperor by leaving him a note in his locker. However, when he saw it, he simply ignored it as well as [Name]. It took until the end of the day but, [Name] had finally gained courage back to confront him and once again, she was disappointed in the results.

[Name] couldn't contain her emotions any longer though and ran up to the self-proclaimed emperor, "Akashi-kun!!"

Akashi turned to [Name] and held her wrists as she went to hit him, "Go home, [Name]-san." With that, he released her wrists and got into his limo.

[Name] stared after him, completely confused.

Around five in the evening, [Name] decided that she was sick of waiting for him to respond and headed over to Akashi's large mansion.

Once she got there, the maids allowed her in as well as doing as she asked, not telling Akashi that she was there. [A/N: I accidentally wrote Akashit at first. Whoops~]

Walking around, [Name] finally found Akashi's room where she heard a loud crash and glass shattering. Quickly opening the door, [Name] ran in shouting his name.

The sight she saw was not one she thought she'd ever see.

Akashi Seijuro was sitting against a wall, crying. He may not have been a sobbing mess or anything but he was crying nonetheless. That was a sight [Name] wished she could forget but at the same time, she never wanted to forget. It made her realize that he really was human. After a moment, before Akashi could yell at her, she saw what had broken.

A picture frame. The picture that was in it was lying on the ground with shards of glass on it. The picture was of a beautiful woman with medium red hair and pale red eyes, not quite pink, but close. She was smiling and holding a child in her arms. That's when [Name] realized it was Akashi in her arms and that today was the anniversary of her passing.

[Name]'s eyes soften as she walked over to Akashi and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. [Name] had been a fairly close friend of the Akashi family when she was young so she and Seijuro were quite close until his mother past. After that, they barely stayed connected. Akashi stayed drifting in the middle between the past and the future, yet not the present. All the while, [Name] moved on with her life.

It hurt her to know how bad his pain was and didn't say anything. Instead of trying to say a boatload of comforting words, she simply said: "I'll be here for you, whenever you need me."


	28. Natsu Dragneel x Fem!Reader

"Are you doing alright, [Name]-chan?" Natsu questioned with a small frown.

[Name] continued to shiver in the coldness of the cave that they were using as a shelter until the blizzard calmed down as she shook her head, "I-I don't t-think so, N-Natsu-kun. I-It hurts r-really bad and I'm f-freezing."

Natsu stared at [Name]'s shivering figure, lying in the snow in her sleeping bag for a moment. She'd been slashed at on her side so it hurt for her to sit up so Natsu had helped her lie down earlier. After another moment, Natsu had made his decision on how to help [Name] more.

Lying down, Natsu laid down in his sleeping bag before zipping his and [Name]'s together and gently pulling her towards him. [Name]'s cheeks flared in a dark blush as she stuttered out her question of asking why he had done this. Whether she stuttered because of the cold or because she cared for Natsu much more than a friend, she wasn't sure.

It had only been recently that she had accepted her feelings for the fire mage and she almost thought he liked her until she saw he spent more time with Lucy. [Name] never hated Lucy, she was just upset and slightly jealous. Now she was quite hopeful that Natsu liked her though.

"N-Natsu-kun... " [Name] began, trailing off as she realized she didn't know what she wanted to say.

Natsu sighed in content and snuggled into [Name]'s neck, "You smell really good, [Name]-chan."

That night, [Name] blushed profusely as she laid with the boy she'd fallen for, in his arms. His warm embrace was all she needed.


	29. Natsu Dragion x Fem!Reader

"H-Hey, [N-Name]-chan?" Natsu quietly asked, walking up to the (h/c) female.

"What's up, Natsu-kun?" She smiled, turning to him with her (e/c) sparkling in the sunlight.

"D-Do you wanna go for a drive?" Natsu stuttered out, trying his best not to lose his nerve.

"Sure, Natsu-kun! That sounds like a lot of fun!" [Name] exclaimed happily.

"G-Great! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he led [Name] out to his vehicle.

"I never get tired of seeing your car, Natus-kun. It's amazing, especially when you drive. You look so happy and carefree." [Name] spoke softly as she got into the car with Natsu and buckled in. Natsu couldn't help but blush at the words that came out of his crush's mouth. He couldn't believe she actually felt that way about him.

Maybe she likes him back, the way he likes her?

Natsu grinned at his thoughts, the possibility of [Name] liking him back the way he likes her is just too much to keep to himself, "You ready, [Name]-chan?"

[Name] nodded and giggled, "Hai!"

Natsu chuckled as well as he put his car into gear and took off quickly.

"Woooo!" [Name] exclaimed as they drove off incredibly fast.

Any normal person would be terrified at the speed they were going. Not [Name] though. Nope, [Name] knew nothing would happen to them for the pure fact that Natsu was driving. She knew no harm would come to her as long as she was with Natsu.


	30. Jean Havoc x Fem!Reader

"Nggh.." A man with blond hair groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. Once again he was having a nightmare.

"St..Stop..!" The man cried out, still asleep in his nightmare.

A young woman with (h/c) frowned as she walked back into the room she shared with the currently terrified man. He's been having quite a few nightmares lately, she's noticed that every other night, if not every night, he wakes up freaking out.

The woman's bright (e/c) eyes showed pity and sadness for the man laying the bed as she sighed, laying down next to him.

"Jean... It's okay honey." She began whispering sweet nothing's in his ear as she held him close, rubbing his back as she hoped to calm him down.

"[Name].. You're still here.. I'm glad.." Jean mumbled to [name], wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

[Name] smiled gently at him as her vibrant [e/c] sparkled in the moonlight that was seeping into their room, "I'll always be here for you, Jean."

He smiled back and pressed his lips to hers before slowly falling back to sleep, thankful to have such a wonderful girlfriend.

From that night on, Jean and [Name] fought each other's nightmares away, forever.


	31. Nagato|Pain x Fem!Reader

*Knock Knock*

"Enter."

"Pein-sama, [Name]-san has left to capture the jinchūriki on her own." Konan explained, worryingly.

What had [Name] been thinking?

She was thinking of Pein. Maybe if she caught the jinchūriki, on her own no less, he would feel the same for her, as she did for him.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, Pein already felt that way. Of course it would be good that he was in love with her right? Well, in a way, it as bad. Seeing as he cared for her so much and she had put herself in such a dangerous position, Pein sent out the entire Akatsuki except for Deidara and Sasori whom were supposed to go straight to the jinchūriki.

"I've spotted [Name]-san. She's already in battle with the Sunagakure security. She's fighting erratically, like she's out of control." Sasori spoke into the earpiece.

Pein thought for a moment before speaking, "Fall back slightly. I'll be joining you."

Sasori told Deidara what Pein had said and Deidara did just that. They fell back quite aways and picked up Pein before going back again. They hoped they weren't too late.

However, hope can only go so far. Hope can't stop the inevitable. Hope can't heal wounds.

Pein stood, stricken in horror. She should have known that something like this was too risky for one person. It would be a difficult task for two people if they weren't chosen correctly. Slowly though, Pein made his way to [Name]'s body. Her unmoving and seemingly cold body.

Once he reached her, he kneeled down beside her and held her hand, "I'm sorry, [Name]-san."

"It's my own fault, Pein-sama."

Pein looked at [Name]'s face to see her eyes open, half-lidded. Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other and nodded. Deidara enlarged another flying bird and they went on with their mission, seeing as [Name] and their leader was now far enough away from Sunagakure, they could continue without problems.

"Sorry for making everyone worry. I just had to try to do this myself though. I'm sorry I failed." [Name] sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for her punishment.

Instead, in a completely out-of-character moment, Pein kissed her forehead and lifted her onto his back before heading back to the base.

[Name] was in such a shock that the leader of the Akatsuki, the most widely known evil group in the lands, had kissed her that she couldn't even say anything in reply to it. She just stayed silent on his back as they returned to the base.


	32. Takao Kazunaru x Fem!Reader

"[Name]-chan!~ You're home!" The black haired man exclaimed happily as he quickly picked his girlfriend up, spinning in a circle with her just like in the romantic movies.

[Name] giggled and hugged her boyfriend once he set her down, "Hello Kazu-kun, did you miss me that much?"

Takao nodded as he hugged her back, "I missed you a lot. It was really boring without you here too!"

A giggle escaped the [h/c] haired woman again as she separated herself from the male and began walking to the kitchen, "I missed you too hun. I'm sorry you were so bored... What do you want for dinner, hm?"

"Hmm... Let's have some stirfry! You haven't made any since you got lessons from Kagami-kun!" Takao stated as he followed her to the kitchen, smiling.

"Alright~" [Name] answered before kissing her lover on the cheek and beginning dinner.

All Takao could do was lean again the counter as he watched [Name] cook. It was a hobby and passion for her, just as basketball is for him. Even at twenty-three, neither one had given up on what they loved doing. It amazed him that even when they both knew she was horrible, just as Seirin's coach and Touou's manager seemed to be; [Name] never gave up. She kept taking classes and practicing so that one day she could be a renowned chef.

"Kazu-kun!" [Name] exclaimed for the third time with a worried look in her eyes when he didn't respond.

Takao blinked in surprise, "Gomen, [Name]-chan. I guess I spaced out."

An exasperated sigh left his [E/C] eyed girlfriend as she shook his head and took him to their dining room table, "You're hopeless sometimes, ya know that?"

Takao chuckled and nodded as they took their seats and began eating. Many would think the Takao household would be filled with loud laughter and conversation but, in fact, it wasn't. It was filled with peaceful silence, only to be broken with small talk and chuckles. That was the typical dinner for Takao and [Name]. It was perfect for them.

"The mean was great [Name]-chan~" Takao complimented once the couple had gotten into bed.

[Name] smiled and laid on his chest as he turned their TV on, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Takao smiled back and pulled her closer once the movie they chose began playing. The entire night was spent in blissful silence, aside from their romantic comedy.


	33. Gray Fullbuster x Fem!Reader

"Gray-sama! You're okay!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged Gray tightly, tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't the only one who was tearing up though. [Name], Meredy and even Lyon were wiping away tears.

No one knew what happened. It was as if time rewound for a moment and instead of Gray dying, they were able to defeat the dragons. As the group began to move on towards their next location, Gray fell back slightly so he could jog next to [Name].

"You know I'm fine, right [Name]-chan?"

[Name] smiled sadly and nodded, "Hai, I know Gray. I'm really glad but... You were so close to never being beside me, or Fairy Tail itself, ever again."

Gray stopped jogging, causing [Name] to stop and turn to him.

Pressing his lips against [Name]'s forehead for a moment, Gray pulls away and states, "I can't promise I'll be here every day, forever. I can at least promise I'll stay in this moment with you, here and now."


	34. Rogue Cheney x Fem!Reader

"Eh? [Name]-chan... What are you doing out this late?"

[Name] looks to her left and sees Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney. He was the last person [Name] wanted to see. To anyone, that would be worrisome because they all knew she was in love with said dragon slayer. She wanted to forget her feelings for the black haired mage so she decided it would be best to leave Sabertooth. He was in love with someone else anyways.

"Hello Rogue-kun... I should be asking you that." [Name]'s voice came out as sharp and tense. She didn't mean for it to sound so mean but she couldn't deny that she was kind of happy that it did.

"I just got back from my mission. Now, what are you doing?" Rogue questioned as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

[Name] sighed and shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just going for a walk."

"At eleven at night?" Rogue questioned, though it sounded more like a statement.

[Name] got an irk mark and rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later Rogue-kun." Before [Name] could walk away though, Rogue grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"H-Hey! Rogue-kun! What are you doing??" [Name] questioned loudly as she struggled to keep up. She just wanted to go on her way. She was trying to leave Sabertooth and get over her crush. She couldn't handle being hurt once again. 

Rogue ignored her questions and pleas as he approached the apartment building where he and Sting resided, sending Frosch to Sting's apartment before pulling [Name] to his room.

A small blush dusted [Name]'s cheeks as she realized Rogue was holding her hands and they were in his apartment, "Rogue-kun! What's going on??"

Rogue sighed and led her to their couch before pulling [Name] into his arms, "[Name]-chan... I know you weren't just going for a walk."

[Name] pushed away from Rogue's arms and averted her gaze, "How would you know what I was doing?"

"No, you weren't." Rogue pulled her back, "You were mumbling about how you going to go somewhere else as long as you weren't at Sabertooth. Why would you want to leave?"

[Name] turned to Rogue and looked him in the eyes and stated, "I wanted to leave because I love you and I didn't want to be hurt again."  
Rogue's eyes widened in surprise but after a moment, the shock wore off and he pulled [Name] into a tight hug.

"I'll always be here for you, [Name]-chan. You don't have to fear anything like that anymore. I love you."

The rest of the night, Rogue kisses her pain and her fears away in a promise that he would be there for her no matter what.


	35. Kagami Taiga x Fem!Reader

"What are you? A kid going on a field trip?" [Name] teases Kagami. He couldn't help it. Seirin was facing Kaijo again and he couldn't sleep because he was so excited.

"Shut up!" Kagami yelled in irritation, she'd been teasing him since they met up.

[Name] stuck her tongue out at the redhead, "Blame Kuroko-kun. If he hadn't mentioned it to me, how tired you look, I wouldn't have even noticed."

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled in anger once they reached Kaijo.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise yelled as he ran up to hug Kuroko before leading Seirin to the gym again.

[Name] shook her head and kissed the fierce tiger's cheek, "Calm down. Don't get so angry. Save it for the game~"

Kagami just turned his head and mumbled an okay, a dark blush very apparent on his pale cheeks.

Next time, Kagami will be sure to make sure he gets a good night's rest before a game. We all know that won't happen though.


	36. Chouji Akimichi x Fem!Reader

"But mom! I need to go on this mission with Ino and Shikamaru! It's important!" the young Akimichi complained to his plump mother.

"No buts! I'm sorry but, you're sick! You need to stay home, Lady Hokage even agrees. That's why she's sending [Name] with them so they won't be down a member." His mother responded with a slightly irritating face due to her son's complaining.

A small blush rose to Choji's face at the mention of [Name]'s name, "[Name]?"

His mother nodded and smirked, "Yes. [First Name] [Last Name]. You know, the girl you have a crush on."

Choji's small blush became a large, scarlet one as he looked away and kept his mouth shut.

Before his mother could tease him anymore though, someone knocked on their door.

Choji's mother left his room to see who was there. When she opened the door, it revealed [Name].

"[Name]! What a nice surprise! What's going on dear?" Choji's mother and [Name] had always had a close relationship. [Name]'s mother and Choji's mother were best friends which caused [Name] to become especially close to the Akimichi woman after her mother passed away due to being poisoned on a mission. She made it back to Konoha but, didn't receive treatment in time. The poison was too quick.

That was four years ago though and [Name] was coping well with it. She knew that she could lose her mother any time she was on a mission. [Name] had already lost her dad because of missions as well. That didn't stop her nor her little sister and brother now, from training to become a ninja. They wanted to protect the place they called home as well as those they considered precious to them.

[Name] giggled, "Hello Mrs. Akimichi! Nothing really, I just wanted to drop off some food I made a little bit ago. I was told I'd be going on a mission in his place since he was sick so I wanted to do something to help him feel better and get his strength up!"

Choji's mother smiled brightly at the young teenager in front of her, "That's so sweet [Name]! What did you make?"

[Name] smiled back, "Well, I made him a big bowl of barbeque with rice balls and a small cake. I also bought a couple of bags of chips! Do you think he'll be glad I brought it?" [Name] felt so confident and happy walking to Choji's to give him the food she had made and bought for him but now.. Now she was feeling a little nervous.

"Now [Name], you know he loves your food! Even more than mine, I think! Do you have time to give it to him yourself? I need to start shopping for lunch!" Choji's mother praised, still smiling.

[Name] nodded, "Sure, I have a few minutes before Ino will get mad." Choji's mother chuckled and said goodbye as she walked past [Name]. She knew the young girl would lock up behind her.

"Hey, Choji?" [Name] knocked lightly on his door.

"Hm? [Name]? Come on in." Choji called back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Choji asked once she had walked in. For some reason when he talked to other people about how he liked her, he blushed and stuttered but when he was in person with her, he felt perfectly comfortable. Not that he was upset about that, it was just odd to him.

[Name] smiled at him, "Oh, well when Lady Tsunade called me in to tell me I had to fill in on a mission for you she mentioned you were sick. So I figured I'd make you a couple of things. I also bought a few bags of chips."

This causes Choji to blush quite deeply.

"Uh, really? Thank you! What'd you make?" Choji thanked the girl whom he has had a crush on since he was twelve.

"You'll have to see for yourself, I'm gonna be late and I don't need Ino yelling at me the entire time." [Name] giggled and gave Choji the basket that she had everything in and quickly gave him a hug before running to meet with his team so they could get the mission done quickly and she could get back and ask Choji how he liked the barbeque and cake.

"Seriously [Name]! What took you so long?!" Ino complained to [Name] for the millionth time. They're already halfway to their meeting point and that's all Ino's been asking about.

[Name] rolled her eyes and replied, "Ino, just let it go. I'm sorry for being late. I had to help Miyako and Natsune with some chores before I could leave."

Ino gave her a look that said she knew she was lying but, didn't push it any further.

'Finally!' [Name] celebrated in her mind.

Shikamaru and Asuma sighed in relief that Ino had finally given up.

"Alright, so what's the plan Shikamaru?" Ino asked him.

"Why are you asking me?" Shikamaru retorted with a lazy stare.

Ino rolled her eyes and answered, "Because! Asuma-sensei is too tired to think of one! It's obvious Kurenai is making him get up at night to check on the baby! Which he should."

[Name] giggled at the look Asuma and Shikamaru gave her.

"She's right ya know," Asuma commented, taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Alright fine. Let's keep going until it gets dark. We should make it to the meeting spot and by that time, we'll get the scroll, camp out and then make it back to Konoha by tomorrow night."

Asuma chuckled, "Sounds like a good and tiring plan."

"Well the sooner this is over, the sooner I can go to sleep in my bed," Shikamaru replied.

[Name] and Ino glanced at each other and smirked. That wasn't the reason Shikamaru wanted to get home quickly. The two girls knew it too.

"Are you sure that's the reason you want to get home as quickly as possible?" Ino pressed.

Shikamaru gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure if wouldn't have something to do with the fact that.. I dunno, Temari is coming to Konoha in two days?" [Name] continued for Ino, both girls smirking.

A blush crossed Shikamaru's cheeks and he turned his head, "Tch. No. She's so troublesome."

"She's your trouble though." Asuma piped in.

An aggravated sigh left Shikamaru's lips as turned his back to his team "Come on. Let's just get going."

Ino and [Name] giggled over how funny Shikamaru reacted. He was in love with Temari and everyone knew it.

They all took off to meet some grass ninja. Their village and Konoha had begun to start a peace treaty to mend their problems.

Ever since the incident with Orochimaru, all those years ago when he had killed a team of grass ninja to take over their bodies; Konoha and them have had a pretty bad relationship before that but it was worse after Orochimaru did that.

Nightfall finally came as they approached the meeting point.

"Ah. Konoha's ninja. Surprisingly early I see." A female grass ninja spoke up once we were all together.

"Uh.. Yeah.." Asuma muttered as he pulled out the scroll we were to give them in exchange for their scroll.

She chuckled and took the scroll, handing Asuma hers in return. "See you around, Konoha shinobi."

"Mhm.." Asuma mumbled as he pocketed the scroll. Once he did, we turned around and began heading back. Not to go through the night but, just enough to get some distance from the grass ninja.. They're pretty odd.

"So [Name].." Ino trained off once everyone had set up camp. Shikamaru and Asuma had already passed out. It was about midnight.

"Yes Ino?" [Name] replied, staring at the stars. They had all decided to just bring a sleeping bag each instead of bringing a couple of tents as well.

"... Do you like anyone in the village?" Ino asked after a few minutes.

".. Do you?" [Name] asked back.

"Yeah.." Ino mumbled back.

"Me too.." [Name] giggled.

"Who do you like?" Both girls asked at the same time, which caused them both to laugh quietly.

"Okay, at the same time." [Name] said and Ino nodded.

"Sai" "Choji"

Silence followed after the girls' confessions.

They both sat up and stared at each other, wide-eyed and blushing.

[Name] was the first to speak, "That's why I was late. I made Choji some food and dropped it off before I met up with you guys. Tsunade-sama told me he was sick so I decided to do something for him.. I really like him.. I have since we were graduating from the academy.."

Ino smiled softly at her, "That's really cute [Name]. It's so sweet! I guess I've liked Sai.. Almost since I first saw him.. Even though he's super awkward.. He's really sweet when he's trying to be.."

[Name] smiled back at her, "I'll make you a deal.. If you tell Sai you like him, I'll tell Choji that I like him."

"What? I can't tell him!" Ino panicked.

"Why not??" [Name] questioned her friend.

"I just can't!" Ino laid down and covered her face in embarrassment.

[Name] sweatdropped, "Ino. Come on. It can't be that hard.. Right?"

Ino sighed and uncovered her face, "I.. I guess not. I guess it's a deal."

The next day Team 10 made it back to Konoha, Ino went straight to the Hokage with Asuma. Ino wanted to find out where Sai was, whether he was on a mission or not and Asuma went because, well he had to give the report.

[Name] had planned on going straight to Choji's to find out if he was feeling better and if he liked the food she had given him. Unfortunately for her, that's not what was going to happen.

"Hey [Name].. Do you have any plans?" She turned to Shikamaru with a completely surprised look.

"Uh... No, not exactly. Why?" [Name] was really curious considering that even though she was good friends with everyone on Team 10, but she rarely talked with Shikamaru.

A dark blush crossed Shikamaru's cheeks which only furthered [Name]'s confusion, "W-well.. You're a girl so I figured you could help me with something. A lot less annoyingly than Ino at that."

"Well, what do you need help with?"

Shikamaru walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Temari and I have been dating for 4 years exactly tomorrow and I wanted to.. To buy her an engagement ring.I'm going to propose to her tomorrow when I take her to dinner." Shikamaru pulled away and continued, "I just don't know what to buy her.." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

[Name] smiled and contained her squeal, "Aw Shikamaru! I'd love to help! That's so awesome! Come on, we gotta hurt cause shops will be closing in like an hour!" [Name] grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the first ring shop she saw.

They had made it back to Konoha much sooner than they had originally thought which made Shikamaru really glad since he wanted to get the ring tonight. It was about 8:00 so they had til 9:00 before things closed up.

As time ticked by, Choji sat on his porch. Watching the sun disappear completely and stars begin to come out. Ino had stopped by to see if [Name] was there. Unfortunately for both teens, she hadn't been. Unknowingly to Ino, this really upset Choji; when she told him that they had gotten back over an hour ago since it was now 9:15.

He was so sure that [Name] would come by to see him once they got back. He had been waiting for two days. Still no sign of her though.

"Guess I'll walk around and get some chips.." Choji sighed, mumbling to himself as he got up and began walking to a store that was open all night.

As he was walking and snacking on his chips, he saw Shikamaru and [Name] walking towards Shikamaru's home. Completely confused, Choji followed them quietly.

Once Shikamaru and [Name] made it to his steps; [Name] spoke up, "I'm glad I was able to help, it was actually really fun!"

Shikamaru chuckled and smiled a little, "Yeah it was pretty fun. Surprisingly it wasn't as troublesome as I thought. Neither were you."

This causes [Name] to laugh, "Thanks Shika. Well, I'll see you later, I've got to go make a quick visit to someone." [Name] hugged Shikamaru and started walking away.

Shikamaru smirked and hugged her back, "Good luck [Name]!"

"Thanks!" She called back as she made her way to Choji's home.

"[Name]! What are you doing?" [Name] turned to see Choji walking up to her.

"Oh! Choji! I was just on my way to your house!" [Name] answered, smiling at him.

"How come?" Choji asked as they began to start walking to his house together.

"Uh... Well. I wanted to tell you something.." [Name] mumbled.

"What is it?" Choji asked, beginning to get nervous. He had no idea what she was going to say but, he felt it wasn't going to be a good thing.

[Name] blushed and looked away, "W-well.. I uh.. I really like you."

"What?" Choji stared at the [H/C]-haired girl with wide eyes. He couldn't have heard her correctly... Could he have?

"I said... I really like you Choji.." [Name] said a tad louder, looking away still.

Choji dropped his chips which cause [Name] to turn her head towards him.

"Choji? What's wro-" [Name] was cut off my Choji picking her up and hugging her.

"I really like you too [Name].." Choji mumbled, hugging her tightly.

[Name] smiled brightly, "Really?"

Choji nodded and smiled brightly as well, "Yeah.. And your cooking! It's really good!"

[Name] giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

The two teens stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly the space between them closed and their lips connected.

It wasn't a long or heated kiss. It was a quick and sweet but, still filled with emotion.

After they broke apart Choji pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend, [Name]?"

[Name] whispered back, "I'd love to."


	37. Makoto Tachibana x Fem!Reader

"Come on [B/N]!" [Name] shouted as loud as she could for her brother as he swam as fast as he could.

"eh?" Makoto looked across the room and saw a beautiful teenage girl with [h/l] [h/c] hair and vibrant [e/c] eyes, shouting for a boy that was competing against Iwatobi. He'd never seen her before but, he couldn't take his eyes off her now. It was weird for him to be entranced by anyone or anything before, seeing as it's never happened before.

The night continued, however, without any contact being made between the two even though Makoto continued to steal glances of her. The boy she'd been cheering for had won and surprisingly, Makoto didn't care in the least. He was upset whatsoever for the simple fact that he got to see such a beautiful smile on her face.

Once everyone exited the building and went home, Makoto couldn't help but feel sad for the fact that he'd never see the girl again nor did he try to make contact. He'd just have to forget about her, he figured. That is until a week later that same girl was transferred into his class.  
At this point, anyone would have felt it was fate and would strike up a conversation with that person. Not Makoto though. It wasn't that he was scared or nervous, quite the opposite actually seeing as she gave off such a welcoming vibe. That didn't do anything for Makoto though. He just never felt it was the right time.

Several months after [Name] transferred into his class, Makoto realized how important it is to take an opportunity before it's too late. For that night, the night he had decided he'd talk to [Name] at school the following day... She had passed away due to a car accident. She was the only one who was severely injured.

Makoto cried after discovering the cruel fact that he'd never get to talk to her after all. He hated the fact that he'd wasted time by just watching from afar for no real reason.

[Last Name] [First Name] had made an impression on Makoto that would last forever. An impression that would guide him for the rest of his life.


	38. Sakurai Ryou x Fem!Reader [Smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some garbo smut. It was literally the first and only smut I've written lol

"[Name]-chan!~ Please come to basketball practice with me! Please!" Momoi whined to her friend. She was mainly trying to help out Sakurai but, being able to hang out with one of her best friends was a bonus too.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?! And don't be so chummy! I'm still your senpai, show respect!" [Name] growled out with an irk mark.

"Just pleeeeease!~ I'll give you some snacks tomorrow!~" Momoi tempted in a sing-song voice. It was quite amusing how similar she and Atsushi had such a similar appetite and continuously ate snacks. [Name] wasn't quite as bad at Murasakibara though. Not yet anyway..~

[Name] sighed loudly before mumbling, "Fine."

Momoi's eyes lit up and she began skipping to practice as [Name] followed her at a slower, walking pace.

"Ne, Momoi-chan. Why did you want me to go with you so badly?" [Name] questioned in an indifferent tone as they approached the gym.

Momoi stopped outside the door and turned on her heel to face [Name] and pouted, "Can't I just want to hang out with you without having some other motive?"

[Name] sweatdropped and muttered something along the lines of 'whatever, brat.'

Once the girls entered the gym, all the boys stopped to see who came in. As soon as Sakurai's eyes landed on [Name], his face blew up in red. Thankfully for him, no one commented on it seeing as he's always a stuttering and blushing mess.

At least that's what he had hoped. Unfortunately for Sakurai, the first time all week; seeing as it's Friday, Aomine had to be there for practice. The one time Sakurai had wished full-heartedly that Aomine wasn't there, he was. He'd much rather listen to Momoi and the rest of the team complain about him not being there ever rather than he be here this one time.

"Ne, Sakurai. What's up with you?" Aomine questioned with a smirk.

Sakurai blushed furiously, "W-what a-are you talking about?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow considering Sakurai hadn't said he was sorry.

"I'm sorry! B-but nothing's up!" Sakurai exclaims.

Aomine rolled his eyes. 'Typical.'

Aomine turned to see what Momoi and [Name] were doing. Of course, Momoi was talking with a few members but [Name] was laying on a bench, playing on her phone.

A smirk rose to Aomine's face again as he glanced at Sakurai who was staring at [Name]. Deciding to upset poor Sakurai, Aomine walked over to her.

"Oi!" Aomine exclaimed as he walked up to her with a cocky smirk on his lips.

[Name] glanced at him before averting her eyes back to her phone to continue scrolling through different stories that she could read on Wattpad, "Hm?"

"What's up?" Aomine asked, still smirking.

[Name] rolled her eyes, knowing his type. Any breathing girl that has a decent face and large chest. "Waiting for your practice to be over. I'm only here because Momoi bribed me." That wasn't really a lie. That is why she was there. However, she was staying because she enjoyed just being in the same room as Sakurai.

"Eh? How co-" Aomine was cut off by the sound of a basketball that he, of course, heard and dodged. Sadly, [Name] wasn't as lucky.

She was hit in the stomach by the basketball.

"Fuck!" [Name] cursed quite loudly.

All eyes turned to [Name].

"[Name]-senpai! Are you okay?!" Momoi exclaimed, running to her friend's side.

"Yeah... I'm gonna head home though." [Name] spoke, struggling a little.

Momoi nodded and turned to the Touou basketball team, "Who hurt [Name]-senpai?!"

Everything was silent for a moment until Sakurai freaked out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, [Name]-senpai! Momoi-chan! I'm sorry I'm alive!"

Momoi held her smirk in by frowning and scolding Sakurai, "Sakurai-kun! Go and get changed, practice for you is over. Once you're done, you're taking [Name] home."

Sakurai nodded and quickly got changed as his teammates protested, whether it was because they wanted to take [Name] home or because they simply wanted to leave practice early. Momoi simply waved them off.

"It's fine Momoi-chan. I can walk home myself." [Name] interjected.

Momoi gave her a stern look, "It's my fault this happened [Name]-senpai. I made you come with me.. So let me do this!"

[Name] gave her a blank look, "You mean let Sakurai-kun do this?"

Momoi pouted but nodded while [Name] rolled her eyes in response.

Aomine gave Momoi a look as if saying; "What are you planning, Satsuki??"

Momoi simply gave a small smirk before going back to pouting until Sakurai came back out.

"[Name]-senpai~ Sakurai-kun can carry you on his back so you don't have to stress yourself!~ You'll do that won't you Sakurai-kun?" Momoi smiled brightly.

[Name] rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I can walk as long as I have a litt-" [Name] stopped talking when Sakurai kneeled in front of her with his back to her.

A small, almost unnoticeable blush dusted [Name]'s cheeks, "Ano.. Sakurai-kun, what are you doing?"

"Please [Name]-senpai, it's my fault you got hurt. I'll carry you home." Sakurai blushed as he looked down.

[Name] sighed, "Alright. Since you and Momoi-chan are so hellbent on me getting carried home."

[Name] got on Sakurai's back and he lifted her up, adjusting her and began walking as his teammates glared at him. Aomine was particularly irritated.

Once the duo was out of the gym, Aomine turned to Momoi. "Are you trying to get them together or something?!"

Momoi giggled and smiled brightly as she replied, "Yep!~"

Everyone simply stared at her.

"There's no way she likes him," Aomine stated in disbelief.

"You're wrong, Dai-chan~" Momoi giggled again.

With that said, the team went straight back to practice to vent because of the fact that someone like [Name] likes someone likes Sakurai.

About half an hour later, the duo arrived at [Name]'s home.

"You can set me down now Sakurai." [Name] spoke up

Sakurai nodded and set her down. Once she opened the door, Sakurai continued doing what he had been doing before they arrived. Apologizing like no other.

[Name] sighed and decided to stop him. [Name] pulled him inside her house by his hand and shut the door behind them.

"[Name]-senpai?? I'm sorry!" Sakurai began apologizing again.

[Name]'s eye twitched. She sat her bag on a chair in her living room before taking Sakurai's and doing the same.

"[N-Name]-senpai! I s-should probably go! I'm sorr-" Before Sakurai could finish saying sorry, [Name] pressed her lips to his.

"Stay, Sakurai-kun." [Name] whispered when she pulled away a little.

"Why?" Sakurai whispered back, blushing heavily.

[Name] smiled, "Because I love you."

Sakurai's eyes widen at the new information, "Really [Name]-senpai..?"

She nodded and pulled him into another kiss before asking, "Do you feel the same Sakurai-kun?"

He nodded, "I love you [Name]-senpai."

[Name] smiled at him, "Good.."

Before [Name] could lean in first again, Sakurai beat her to it by pressing his lips to hers first this time.

Their lips meshed in perfect sync as [Name] wrapped her arms around Sakurai's neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. As they continued kissing in her living room, Sakurai surprised [Name] by licking her bottom lip lightly as if asking for permission. She opened her mouth a little to allow him access as her hands went to his hair, pulling a little.

Simultaneously, they both let out a small moan at the sensation they were beginning to feel.

After a moment [Name] pulled away and looked at Sakurai with half-lidded eyes who returned the gaze in a similar fashion, "Ne.. Sakurai-kun? Let's go upstairs, hm?"

Sakurai simply nodded, seeming to be in a trance.

[Name] smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs to her room. Once they got to her room, she pulled him and closed the door behind them, just as she had in the living room.

~**~

Before Sakurai could react, [Name] had him pinned on his back; on her bed.

Sakurai looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting her to be... Dominant like this.

"Sakurai-kun~" Sakurai's thoughts were broken when he heard her say his name in such a seductive tone.

[Name] lightly bit down on his neck and began to leave him a few love bites. As she was doing this, Sakurai was blushing furiously and letting out small moans every time she bit.

"[N-Name]-senpai, are you su-" Sakurai was cut off by [Name] pressing a finger to his lips.

"Just [Name] is fine.. and yes I'm sure. Are you, Ryou~?" She questioned, leaning closer to him.

Sakurai suppressed a shiver and nodded since that was all he could manage.

[Name] smirked and sat back so she was only straddling him. He stared up at her but, before he could ask what she was doing, she began taking her jacket and shirt off.

All Sakurai could do was stare at the beautiful girl on his lap.

"Ryou-kun~ I'm not going to be the only taking their clothes off, am I?" [Name] questioned quietly before kissing his cheek. Sakurai shook his head and nervously took his school jacket and shirt off just as [Name] had.

[Name] ran her hands over his chest lightly, dragging her nails down lightly as well.

Sakurai repressed the urge to let out another moan, regardless of how loud it was.

[Name] unhooked her bra and shrugged it off and to the floor as she stared at Sakurai. All he could do was stare at her chest and blush heavily.

[Name] chuckled and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. "Ryou~ You can do more y'know~"

Still blushing terribly, Sakurai began to lightly squeeze and rub her breasts together which in turn made [Name] moan louder than she realized she would.

She looked away as she blushed just as bad as Sakurai was as he continued to mess with her well-endowed chest. He decided to experiment a little and lightly pinch [Name]'s nipples before lightly pulling them as well.

"Nya.. Ryou~"

Sakurai sat up a little bit latched his mouth on her right breasts as he continued to massage the left one.

[Name] held back a moan the best she could as she tangled her hands in his brown locks.

Sakurai switched after a moment and bit lightly which caused [Name] to hiss in pleasure. "Ryou, lay back down for a moment~"

Sakurai pouted a little but did as he was told.

Once he did, [Name] leaned towards him so that she could slip her skirt off easier. Once she did, she tossed in the direction she tossed her bra.

Sakurai, deciding to be a little bold, began rubbing down [Name]'s sides to her ass. Deciding to be a little bolder, he squeezed her.

[Name] blushed but smirked as she moved his hands to his sides and moved back a little so that she was hovering over his legs instead of straddling his member through his pants.

A dark blush covered Sakurai's cheeks as he stared at [Name] in curiosity.

She continued smirking as she unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants before tugging at the edge of his pants and boxers.

When he snapped out of his daze, watching her, he realized what she wanted him to do. She sat on the other side of the bed while he pulled off both his boxers and pants. Once he laid back down as he had been before that, she pounced on him again. She positioned herself so she was hovering over his legs again.

Taking Sakurai's hardened member in her hand, she began lightly rubbing up and down for a few moments before licking the tip.

Sakurai closed his eyes in pleasure as [Name] began licking his shaft and slowly sucking on the tip.

Sakurai hissed in pleasure with his eyes still closed, "[Name]-chan~"

[Name] blushed at the way he moaned her name. She didn't realize how much she could be turned on by him simply moaning her name. She wondered if that's how he felt when she said his name earlier. If that was the case, she wanted to make him moan her name again.

Slowly she began taking more and more in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on his hard member.

"[Name]-chan~" Sakurai moaned again, "[Name]-chan, s-stop."

[Name] sat up slowly as she released his member at the same speed, causing his breathing to become shallower.

"Hai, Ryou-kun?" [Name] questioned, giving him an innocent look.

Before she could react though, Sakurai pulled her on top his lap and quickly slammed into her.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly snapped them shut and bit her lip.

Sakurai's eyes widened when he realized what he did and began to apologize.

"[N-Name]-senpai! I'm so sorry! I-" Sakurai was quickly cut off by [Name] putting her hand on his mouth.

"Ryou-kun. It's okay." Slowly, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and opened her eyes. [Name] moved her hand from his mouth to his chest, "I love you Ryou."

Ryou smiled, "I love you too, [Name]."

[Name] gave a small smile back and slowly moved a little and she let out a moan, full of pure pleasure.

"Ryou!~ Move, please~" Sakurai blushed and held her hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her warmth.

Neither [Name] nor Sakurai realized how pleasurable this would for them. There was nothing that either wanted more than to stay in this moment.

A few moments after Sakurai began slowly thrusting in and out of [Name], she began to match his movements which only increased the pleasure for both of them.

"[Name]-chan!" "Ryou-kun!~"

[Name] bit her lip as she continued to match the movements of Sakurai who began to massage her breasts as well.

[Name] began breathing heavily, "R-Ryou!~ I-I'm close~"

Sakurai blushed darker than he already was at her lewd words but nodded in agreement. "M-me too, [Name]-chan!"

"Ahh!~ Ryou-kun!~" [Name] moaned out as she climaxes on Sakurai's member which caused him to flip them over so she was on her back, slamming into her quicker.

Sakurai panted harder as he was about to reach his climax as well, "[N-Name]-chan!"

[Name] moaned a little as she left him cum inside her. Once he had finished he fell to the bed, on her right side.

Sakurai slowly pulled [Name] into his arms, eyes half-lidded.

[Name] smiled and snuggled into his arms, her eyes half-lidded as well.

"I love you~" The couple said simultaneously before closing their eyes to sleep.


	39. Shikamaru Nara x Fem!Reader

"Shikamaru-kun, I'm making some pancakes! Do you want any?" [Name] asked, hollering from the kitchen.

Shikamaru sighed and hollered back, "Sure."

[Name] chuckled, knowing her longterm boyfriend wanted so badly to say how troublesome she was being. It was three in the morning. The couple had been chatting since at least nine.

That was one of the things that [Name] loved about him. They could talk for hours on end with hours of silence in between and still be comfortable.

Shikamaru always made her feel comfortable. He knew every insecurity of hers and she knew his. They've never loved each other more than the day they discovered each other's insecurities. Sometimes, people will say that you should keep your insecurities to yourself otherwise your partner will be scared off or just simply doesn't want to deal with them.

As far as Shikamaru and [Name] were concerned, it was the best thing for them. Knowing each other's insecurities is what gave them things to talk about throughout the night. They never ran out of things to discuss. When things got too emotional for one, the other would comfort them. Neither could imagine their lives without each other nor a life without knowing the imperfections of the other.

It's what made them special and unique and they loved every moment of it.


	40. Kiyoshi Teppei x Fem!Reader

Kiyoshi has always shown [Name] his incredibly romantic side. Everyday since their six month anniversary, Kiyoshi had begun writing notes and poems for her every other day, if not every day. [Name] had even begun leaving romantic quotes around for him within a few months. It just became a routine for them.

To: [Name]<3  
In idle dreams of long ago,  
I imagined my true love;  
A perfect match, a soulmate,  
An angel from above.  
Now you're here, and now I know  
Our love will stay and thrive and grow.

To: Kiyoshi<3  
I don't think you  
understand how  
important it is for  
me to hear the  
sound of your  
voice every day.

It was exceptionally important for [Name] to make sure Kiyoshi knew that she cared for him, just like it was important for him to make sure she knew he cared deeply for her as well. They have both had sad circumstances that they never want to be repeated. It's a way they reassure each other and themselves.


	41. Freed Justine x Fem!Reader

"[Name]-nee-chan... Do you really think they'll come back?" Romeo asks, sitting at the pier with [Name].

[Name] nods with a small smile, "Hai. I just know it."

Romeo smirks at the woman he viewed as a sister, "You want Freed-san to return the most though, right [Name]-nee-chan?~"

An irk mark appears on [Name]'s forehead as she punches Romeo on the head, "Shut it!"

Romeo held his head, still snickering. He was happy he could tease [Name] now without her becoming upset. It was rough for everyone the first few years but now, they could chuckle once in a while.

[Name] sighed and patted Romeo on the head, "I know you miss Natsu-chan as much as I miss Freed-kun."

Romeo looked out to the sea, "Why haven't they come back yet? I know they're still alive."

[Name] nodded, "I know that too. I don't know why they haven't come back yet though... Maybe something else happened and they just haven't been able to contact us yet."

Both Fairy Tail wizards sighed in sadness and began heading back until they heard a loud ship. One with many voices shouting from it.

"[Name]-nee-chan..." Romeo mumbled as he turned around, [Name] mimicking him.

"It's them!" [Name] and Romeo shouted happily, tears forming in the corner of their eyes. [Name] quickly picked up Romeo and hugged him tightly which he returned. After the boat docked, [Name] put Romeo down and they ran to the boat.

"Minna... You're all okay... I'm so glad." [Name] whispers as she wipes her tears away.

"Wow [Name]-chan! You look older than me!" Natsu exclaims, laughing.

[Name] quickly punches Natsu on the head, just as she had down to Romeo. "Shut up! I am older than you now!"

"Oh yeah..." Natsu mumbled.

Everyone began walking back to the guild, reminiscing and laughing in happiness. Once they reached the door though, [Name] quickly pulled Freed away from the group. Before he could even ask what she wanted, [Name] wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

It was embarrassing for her after she pulled away but, she had to do. She couldn't stand going anymore length of time without knowing what it felt like to kiss him. She could wake up one day and he may never return. She was lucky this time though, for him to be able to return to her.

She'd never let her feelings go unnoticed from now on. Especially since she was older now.


	42. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader x Midorima Shintarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the stories that had to do with a prompt list

"I really like you Aomine-kun." [Name], a young twenty-year-old girl confessed.

Aomine looked at her with slightly wide eyes, "Really [Last Name]?"

She nods and smiles a little, "I understand if I'm not your type though, of course."

Aomine shook his head, "I like you too [Last Name]-chan."

A bright smile made it to her face as she hugged him, "I'm so happy, Aomine-kun.. You can just call me [Name] by the way. I don't mind."

A soft smile played on Aomine's lips as he nodded and hugged her back, "You can call me Daiki, [Name]-chan."

[Name] giggled, "Sounds good, Daiki-kun."

*~*~*~*~*~

That was five years ago though.

Those wonderfully sweet moments.. All over.

Sweet dates that didn't end for hours upon hours turned into [Name] staying up as late as she could for Daiki, just to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning with him still not there.

Long talks as they laid in bed turned into nothing but, long silence filling the moments until a short reply would break it here and there.

Praise and compliments for [Name] turned into compliments for other women and criticism for her.

Long walks together around the peaceful neighborhood turned into lone, short walks. That was the one time [Name] could let out all her tears and frustration.

Every time Daiki and [Name] would go out for any reason together, all he would do is gawk at other women who have larger assets than [Name]. In the back of her mind, she knew he didn't care about her anymore. In the back of her mind, she also knew every time he was late, he was cheating on her.  
She simply kept it to herself though. She kept those horrible thoughts in the back of her mind. She knew she should break up with him but, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was in love with him as much as she was on day one. She knew it wasn't the same for him though.

All she did though, was bottle everything up. Especially if they were visiting any of the GoM or other basketball teams that he had played with and against in high school. She knew if she didn't, he'd probably yell at her when they got home for making him look bad. He knew they thought he was awful anyways since high school but not in this way. For some reason, he wanted her to stay and be miserable.

Maybe for his own satisfaction of breaking someone who cares so much for him, down so low? Possibly.

[Name] didn't want to stay anymore.

Sadly, she didn't have the guts to leave.

A day which [Name] couldn't decide on whether it was a fortunate day or unfortunate was the day he noticed. He noticed the faint sight of a bruise. Having studied medicine for so long, how could he not?

It was that day he knew he had to rescue her.

That was the day that Doctor Midorima Shintaro became a knight in shining armor for [Last Name] [First Name].

That day was the one-time Aomine slipped up. He hadn't hurt her physically before, ever. Not until she decided to question his whereabouts one night and accused him of cheating. Something ticked then he punched. Once he drew his fist back, his eyes widened in shock and horror of his own actions. He had never meant to hurt her. For someone reason, he couldn't stop verbally abusing her though. He knew he took it too far this time though. He knew by the look on her face.

[Name]'s face showed nothing but pain and betrayal. Before Aomine could say anything, before he could apologize, [Name] shook her head and ran away. She kept running until she wound up a park she used to go to all the time as a child. It was the park she met Midorima.

A small, sad smile appeared on her lips as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. She made her way to a tree and sat down at the base, pulling her knees to her chest.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go to or who to go to. [Name] wanted to see Midorima but, she was afraid of what he'd think or say.

She never relied on anyone before, to do so now would be extremely different for her.

Her silent, unsure prayers were answered though.

"[Name]-chan?"

[Name] turned to see Midorima standing with a surprised look on his face. Worry crossed his features when he saw her tears and the slightly purple bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"[Name]-chan, what happened?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. He simply nodded and sat next to her, pulling her close.

After many years, Midorima had finally gotten over being a Tsundere; for the most part. He had also realized his feelings for [Name].

"Don't go back to him [Name]-chan. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"But Shintaro-kun.."

Midorima shook his head and hugged her tighter, "You can stay with me and Shina-chan."

[Name]looked unsure but she knew she couldn't deal with Aomine anymore.

She needed to get away, she needed to break away.


	43. Kagami Taiga x Fem!Reader [1]/Himuro Tatsuya x Fem!Reader [2]

"[Name1]-chan!" [Name2] exclaimed in the phone.

For the longest time, both women have been planning the day that they have off from work as well as their husbands so that a playdate between the children could ensue. That day, was finally here.

After the phone call, Kagami and Himuro reluctantly gathered their things and snacks for the trip. It's not that they disliked the idea of hanging out or their children hanging out, it's just that they were exhausted from practices that they had been attending.

Within an hour, [Name1] and [Name2] were at the park with their husbands and children.

"[Child1 Name]!" [Child2 Name] yelled to her/his best friend. It had been forever to them since they were able to see each other.

"[Child2 Name]! Yay!" [Child1 Name] yelled back. Once they broke out of their mother's arms, they were off to the playground.

The next few hours were spent just relaxing for everyone while the kids played. It was nice to have everyone enjoying themselves. Himuro and Kagami had never looked happier, their wives noted. At that moment, the girls knew that this would have to happen at least once a month. Just a day to relax and spend with family and friends.


	44. Obito Uchiha/Tobi x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Tsukiko
> 
> Age: In her early twenties
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Looks: Long, purple hair (that she wears on a ponytail while on a mission) and dark brown eyes, pale-ish skin. Kinda short, although she prefers the term 'fun sized'. Wears comfy, bright colored clothes
> 
> Personality: Very cheerful and outgoing but, she doesn't have many close friends because she doesnt open to people easily. Speaks her mind and does what she wants. She prefers treating her problems like something minor or joking about them, than facing them. She has a short attention span and can be very random. She doesn't easily get angry but well, if hurt her friends... You're a goner.
> 
> Likes: Books, music, sweets, kittens...
> 
> Dislikes: Killing, bullies and all those kind of people
> 
> Crush: Tobi/Obito
> 
> Extra: Clueless about relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This isn't my OC. She belongs to someone who requested this one-shot from another website**  
> *OC is reading a story involving some angst & death/suicide mention*

~Tsukiko's P.O.V~

"Deidara!" I growl, slowly turning towards him.

"W-what?" Deidara slightly stuttered back with a nervous grin and a sweat drop, scratching the back of his head.

"Where the hell is my book?!" I yell, getting in his face.

"Hidan took it! Yeah!" Deidara shouts and points at Hidan.

"Hey! I didn't do shit, you fucker! Why the fuck would I want some dumbass book?!" Hidan yelled back from across the room.

I look at Deidara as my anger rises. I was getting to a really good part! "Just tell me where my damn book is, Deidara."

"But I don't know! Hm!" Deidara was trying hopelessly.

An irritable sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes in anger but, before I yell at Deidara, Tobi comes running up and hugs me from behind.

"Tsukiko-chan! Tobi is a good boy??" Tobi yelled from behind me.

Sighing again, I reply "Not now Tobi, I'm waiting for Deidara to give me my book back."

Tobi lets go and hold a book out, "Do you mean this one Tsuki-chan?!" I glance at the book and my eyes go wide.

"Yes! Where did you find it Tobi?!" I yell as I hug him tightly before letting go and taking the book from his hands.

"Tobi found it under Deidara-senpai's bed!"

"WHAT?!" I yell at Deidara.

"What the hell, un! Why were you look under my bed? Yeah!" Deidara ignored me to yell at Tobi. I glare at Deidara as he glares at Tobi.

"Tobi head Tsuki-chan yelling at you about her book! Tobi thought it was best to check the room first!" Tobi replied happily, ignoring the menacing glare he was receiving.

"So why didn't you search her room first?! Hm!" Deidara yelled at Tobi again. I was curious about this myself. I had already checked everywhere besides the member's rooms. I would think if Tobi was trying to help find it, he'd search my room.

"That's Tsuki-chan's room! Tobi doesn't want Tsukiko mad at him!" Tobi replied as if it were obvious.

Deidara glares harder and mumbles, "Oh sure, you won't wreck her room but anyone else's you'll gladly do it."

Tobi nods and skips off to the kitchen, "Okay..." I mumble and head to the kitchen as well to get a cupcake to eat while I read.

"Hey, Tobi-kun! What are you getting?" I ask with a smile as I grab a chocolate cupcake and a glass of milk with my book under my arm.

"Tobi is gonna get cookies!" Tobi replied jumping a little.

I laugh a little, "Alright, have fun! Thanks for getting my book by the way. I'm going to go finish it now, see ya later Tobi!"

"Wait Tsukiko-chan!"

"Hm?" I turn back to Tobi. "What is it?"

"Can Tobi read the book with you?"

"Uh... Sure, we can try." I reply, a little unsure of how it would work.

"Yay! Let's go Tsuki-chan!" Tobi yelled as he bounced off to my room.

I chuckled and followed him, "Damn, she's really oblivious. Who woulda thought that Tobi would get a crush on her?! Un!" My eyebrows furrow a little.

'Who is Deidara talking about?' I wonder to myself as I quickly make my way to turn the corner. I slowly conceal my chakra so it seems I kept walking and I wait for Deidara to continue out of pure curiosity.

"What the hell are you going on about you fucker?!" Hidan yells at him with an irk mark.

Deidara rolls his eyes and replies, "Tsukiko! She's so damn oblivious! She can't tell tha-" Deidara stopped mid-sentence. My eyebrows furrowed then I felt Tobi's chakra, he must have felt it too. I quickly turn around to nearly run into Tobi. My eyes widen and I could tell he was about to ask me what was taking so long, so I quickly grabbed Tobi's hand and ran to my room.

"Huh... Coulda swore Tobi was coming this way." Deidara mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tsuki-chan! What was taking you so long?!" Tobi yelled, whining to me.

"Eheh... Sorry Tobi," I smiled and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I thought about getting another cupcake but, I changed my mind. Sorry again." I really hope he believes me.

"It's okay Tsuki-chan! Can we read now?? And eat cookies??" Tobi asked loudly, jumping up and down.

"Sure! But.. What do you have in mind on how to make it where we can both read at the same time?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

I swear I could hear Tobi practically smile. Tobi grabs my hand and points to the edge of my bed. "You want me to sit at the edge of the bed?" Tobi simply nods, taking my book, cupcake, and milk. As he sets them down, I sit down on the edge. Tobi turns around to see my sitting down and again, I could practically hear him smile as he sits down at the other end of my bed where my pillows were.

"Tobi? How are we-" I was cut off by Tobi because he surprised me by leaning up and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back with him.

"Tobi-" I tried continuing but he simply put a finger to my lips and handed me my book.

"Tsukiko-chan can just hold the book while she and Tobi read together!" Tobi bounced a little.

I laugh a little, "Alright, this can work but I wanna eat my cupcake and drink my milk first." Tobi nods and hands me my cupcake and milk after I put the book down. While I eat, Tobi begins slipping some cookies under his mask to eat.

"Hey, Tobi? Can I see your face?" I ask, turning around a little.

Tobi shakes his head no furiously, "Nooooo! Tsuki-chan can't see under Tobi's mask! Tobi's mask special!"

I pout a little, "Why not though?"

"Can Tsuki-chan read the book out loud?" Tobi bounces a little again. He's avoiding the subject. Hmph.

I set my cup down and cross my arms, turning my head, "Not until I can see under your mask."

"But Tsukiiii-channn! Please don't be mad at Tobi! Tobi doesn't want to take his mask off!" Tobi flailed his arms a bit.

I smile a little and turn around, "Can I take your mask off then?"

"That's not what Tobi meant!" Tobi flailed his arms some more, yelling.

I sigh, "Alright, we can just read the book then." I finally give in to him.

"Yay!" Tobi pulled me against him again and picked up the book.

"Alright," I began reading the story out loud for both of us.

"Hikaru couldn't believe his eyes. There was Hitomi, the love of his life, dead. From what Hikaru could gather was that she had ended her own life. 'Hitomi.. Why would you do this to me? To us?' Hikaru started asking as tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

'I love you Hitomi..' he mumbled as he looked for a suicide note of some sorts. Hikaru wanted to find it if there was one so he could read it before alerting the authorities in fear that he may never be able to see it if he alerts them first. Hikaru spots a small piece of paper on Hitomi's desk and walks over to it and picks it up. The letter said:

'My dear Hikaru,

I'm sorry to have to write this. I can no longer take us being apart. If father were to catch us near each other again, he would kill us both. I took my own life, to save yours. Do not tell anyone that you have found me. After you read this, take it with you. If you don't wish to keep it then dispose of it away from the castle. I want you to leave and never come back here. Meet a special girl that will help to heal your heart, have beautiful children and always keep them safe. Remember that I'll always love you. You were my one and only.

Goodbye Hikaru,

Love, Hitomi.'"

I pause after reading the letter when I hear faint heavy breathing. I look behind me to see Tobi, who had fallen asleep. I pouted a little. The book wasn't that boring. It was sweet. I sigh quietly and before I go to get up, I get an idea. If Tobi's asleep... I can try to see under his mask! I slowly and quietly turn towards him and begin slowly lifting his mask up. Before I can lift it any higher than his mouth, Tobi grabs my wrist. "Gah! Tobi! Hi! Eheh.." I bite my lip and look down, feeling guilty.

"Why does Tsuki-chan want to see Tobi's face so badly?" Tobi asked and I lifted my head to look at him.

"I... I guess just pure curiosity." I replied honestly.

"If Tobi can get a present, Tobi will let Tsuki-chan know his secret and see his face." My face instantly brightens.

I nod my head yes, "What do you want as your present?"

"Tobi will tell you after he shows Tsukiko-chan. But if Tobi does, Tsuki-chan can't say no to what Tobi wants as his present!" Tobi exclaims happily.

I tilt my head slightly, "Um... Okay."

Tobi bounces up and down slightly before settling down and slowly lifting up his mask. I bit my lip in anticipation, "Tobi, come onnn!" I whine slightly, wanting Tobi to hurry.

Tobi chuckles but, it doesn't sound like his normal laugh, "If that's what Tsuki-chan wants." My eyes widen slightly. Tobi's voice has never been that deep before.

Tobi finishes taking his mask off and sets it down, looking at me. All I can do is stare in wonder, "Tobi I-" Tobi cuts me off before I can ask or say anything.

"My real name is Obito. Obito Uchiha." My eyes widen slightly more. I had heard about the Uchiha's. I thought it was only Itachi and his younger brother.

"Obito..?" My statement came out more like a question.

Obito nods, "Are you ready to hear what I want as my present?" I nod my head this time. "I want you Tsukiko."

"What?" I ask, tilting my head to the side again slightly, completely confused.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend Tsukiko-chan. I've become very fond of you." Obito answers. My cheeks heat up.

"You want me... To be your girlfriend...?" I repeat as a question again. Obito nods.

"I like you a lot, Tsukiko-chan." Obito smiles a little.

I smile back, "I.. I like you too Obito."

"So you'll be mine?" Obito asks for confirmation.

I nod my head yes, smiling bigger, "Whatever that may entail."

Obito smiles a bit bigger too and lightly kisses my lips. My face gets very bright and Obito chuckles at my red face.


	45. Naruto Uzumaki x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kari Yamada
> 
> Age: 16
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Looks: Long brown hair with roots parted down left side of face; blue eyes; "some muscle, but mostly bone."
> 
> Personality: Kari is somewhat reserved, but once she becomes fond of someone, she's surprisingly very talkative. She enjoys training as well as a good challenge. She doesn't especially like fighting but will do anything to defend herself or her friends. She isn't all that keen of people who are ignorant and disrespectful, and typically follows Sakura Haruno's ways of reprimanding Naruto and any others with perverted tendencies...
> 
> Likes: Ramen, Taijutsu training, Writing in her "journal", Team 7, strong-willed people, and onsens {hot springs}
> 
> Dislikes: Blood, Seeing her friends hurt or upset, Fighting, Deceitful people, Swimming, Sasuke's betrayal, Celery, Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OC isn't mine, she belongs to the requester*

~Third Person's P.O.V~

"Oh Kari, you're so full of youth!" Gai-sensei praised the young kunoichi as she battled one of his students, Rock Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee gasps. "I am more youthful than Ka-"

Lee was cut off by a kick to the face, courtesy of Kari Yamada.

"Gah! Kari! You should not attack a comrade like that when they are not paying attention!" Lee scolded as if he were an older brother or the likes.

The brunette simply deadpanned at her friend before stating, "You shouldn't take your attention off your attacker either. Comrade or not."

Rock Lee looked down in shame as Gai-sensei nodded his head in agreement with what the blue-eyed kunoichi had stated. She was about to mention something else until she saw they were racing into the sunset, crying.

With a shake of the head and a smile, Kari decided to take a break from training and walk around Konoha for a bit.

As Kari was walking part by the ramen shop, she heard someone call her name so she stopped and turned to see Naruto smiling at her, peeking out from the curtains of Teuchi's ramen restaurant. Ichiraku's.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Hey Naruto! What's up?"

Naruto's smile got slightly bigger as he answered Kari, "Just taking a break for Ichiraku's, you wanna join?"

Kari's heartfelt weird after Naruto asked her stay, unknowing to her, Naruto's heartfelt the same when she replied with a yes and sat down.

The minutes ticked by as the two shinobi sat at Ichiraku's, eating and chatting. Naruto had received the news about Jiraiya about a week ago, so it was a good sight for Kari to see. She couldn't stand it when her friends were upset, but when she saw Naruto crying... It tore her heart in two.

As minutes turned into hours, Teuchi eventually had to close up the ramen shop. Naruto and Kari said their goodbyes and started walking around aimlessly just so they could keep talking.

Eventually, they had managed to walk to the academy. This brought a big smile to Kari's face.

"Hey, Naruto..." Kari spoke out.

"Yeah?"

"....Remember that time some kid pushed you and you and Sasuke kissed??" Kari covered her mouth, attempting to hide her huge smile and stop her giggles when she saw Naruto's bright red face.

"Kaarriii!" Naruto whined as Kari burst out laughing.

"Sorry Naruto but that was one of the best memories I had here." She apologized, smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back and little and pulled Kari into a random hug, "It's okay." Naruto chuckled as he pulled away.

"Good.. but.. are you doing alright now?" Kari didn't want to ask but, she had to know.

Naruto took a breath before answering, "I guess... It still hurts a lot but, I have my friends so it helps ease the pain. You've helped the most though Kari. So, thank you Kari... I really appreciate it.."

Kari gave him a soft smile as she answered, "You're welcome Naruto... I just couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain. I had to try to help the best I could."

Naruto pulled her into another random hug, "Kari. Can I tell you something?"

As Kari hugged back she replied, "Of course Naruto.."

"Every time I see you.. or talk to you.. or anything about you, my heart starts beating faster and I start feeling really nervous. I think... I think I really like you.." Naruto stumbled over his words a few times and began blushing quite darkly.

Kari's eyes widened when Naruto confessed to her, a dark blush coming to her cheeks as well. She pulled away and looked at him, still slightly wide-eyed. It never occurred to her before that her feelings for Naruto were stronger than a friendship.

"Kari...?" Naruto waited for a response from his comrade, the girl he had begun to fall in love with.

She looked down, "I never realized that I felt more than a friendship for you.."

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I.. I feel the same way.." Kari finished.

Naruto got a bright smile on his face and pulled Kari into a big hug, squeezing her. "I love you Kari!" Everything froze for a moment.

"I.. I love you too Naruto." Kari smiled brightly at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but to get excited and do something spontaneously.

Naruto kissed her.

Naruto kissed Kari.

You couldn't believe how much passion and love was in that kiss.


	46. Nagato|Pain x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Akira Yamada (known as Akira Fukui)
> 
> Age: 16 [Pein is 18 in the fanfic]
> 
> Universe: High School AU
> 
> Appearance: Same height as Deidara, ginger/chestnut hair which reaches a little down her shoulders [but she is usually putting them in a ponytail], brown eyes, fair skin. Wears boyish clothes but can wear a girly outfit too.
> 
> Personality: Determined, caring, tough at most of the times, not too emotional, friendly, has good intentions for everything. She isn't smiling all the time but she can crack up a smile from time to time. [not stoic like Itachi]
> 
> Relationships (?): Gaara [best friend], Deidara [friend] and Sasuke [friend]. Small rivalry with Hidan and Kisame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OC isn't mine, she belongs to the requester**

"Oi! Akira-chan!" Akira turned to see Naruto waving for her to join his group. The group contained Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and Kankuro.

Akira sighed and made her way towards them, "What's up?"

Gaara gestured to the empty seat next to him which Akira gladly took considering she just came from PE. It wouldn't be that bad if she didn't have Guy-sensei and Anko-sensei. They can be real slave drivers sometimes, "So what's going on?"

Sakura giggled happily and answered, "The Sweetheart Swirl is coming up this Saturday! Remember??"

Akira forced a smile, "O-oh? That's wonderful. I do remember.." It was quite clear as to why Akira was speaking through her teeth and forcing her smile, at least it was clear to Gaara.

*Brrrrriiiiiinnnngggg*

"Yahoo!"

"Finally the weekend!"

"I can't wait for swirl!"

Akira sweatdropped at all the gushing and hollering that people were doing in the hallways of Konoha High, "Alright... Well, let's head out Gaara. Deidara and Sasori are probably waiting for us with Pein and Kisame. You know how Sasori is about waiting though."

Gaara nodded with his usually stoic face and followed Akira out to the parking lot, "See you guys later!" She called out behind her while Gaara gave a simple wave goodbye.

"YOU BETTER COME TO SWIRL AKIRA-CHAN! WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Sakura yelled as the two redheads walked out the doors.

Akira got a tick mark but ignored the stares she got after Sakura shouted at her.

"Are you going to ask him?" Gaara questioned as they began looking for Deidara and the rest of their group.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked, playing dumb. She knew full well that she was talking abou-

"Pein. You know that." Gaara stated blankly.

Akira directed her attention on the cars that were leaving the parking lot, "I have no idea what you're talking about Gaara."

Gaara sighed quietly and shook his head, "You should."

Akira simply hm'ed before spotting their friends, "There they are!" Once Deidara spotted Akira and Gaara walking towards the vehicle, he could help but smile and wave.

"Let's go, hm?" Deidara asked with a smile.

With that, everyone piled into the van and they took off to Gaara's home. It was a bit of a long drive since he lives out of town but, it's worth it. Konoha High is much nicer than Suna High. On their drive, they played random little games, stopping at fast food joints, and playing loud music. Akira couldn't ask for more with her life.

Except... Maybe for Pein to invite her to swirl. That'd be perfect. Just because she was tough didn't mean she couldn't have a crush on someone. She loved the way he thought for himself, the fact he wasn't rude about it. She loved how he rebelled with all of his piercings. He was an amazing leader and always broke up fights without hesitation, regardless of whether they were fighting for a good reason or not.

A huge thing she loved about him was how he turned his life around. He used to be the one always fighting, being extremely rude among other things. He and some of his close friends were orphaned long ago, so they tended to act up fairly often until last year when Akira began spending time with them.

"Oi! Aki-chan.!"

Akira got a tick mark and turned to the culprit of the ridiculous nickname, Kisame and glared at him before replying, "What?"

Kisame glared at her for a moment but his usual smirk returned quickly, "What'd you get on the history test yesterday?"

Akira smirked, "97%."

Kisame's smirk widened, "98%."

Akira glared at him and turned her attention out the window as they drove closer to Gaara's home. The rest of the day passed very quickly once they arrived at Gaara's residence. For the most part, no one really did anything. Akira and her friends did what normal teenagers do; get home from school, eat, and just watch TV with friends.

Hour by hour passed this way, just chatting and relaxing. Eventually, it became late, 10:30 pm.

Akira sighed and stood up, "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go home."

Everyone began saying their goodbyes until Pein stopped her at the door, "I'll take you home, Akira-chan. It's too late to be walking."

"Hm? It'll be fine! Besides, you don't have your car." Akira answered with a small smile. She was happy that Pein even made an offer. He's not one to socialize much nor offering anything like this.

Pein nodded, "I don't. Deidara said he'd lend me his since we're working on a project when I get back. It's part of our final since we're graduating early."

Akira sighed and nodded, "Alright, thank you."

Pein nodded again and they walked out the door to the car. As Akira expected though, there wasn't any socializing. It was simple silence. She didn't mind though. She wasn't much of a talker either, though she wasn't as silent as Sasori and Itachi typically are.

After a little while, Pein pulled up to Akira's house and parked the car.

"Arigato for the ride, Pein." Akira gave him a small smile and opened the car door. Before she could hop out though, Pein grabbed her wrist and handed her a white envelope.

"Hm? What's this about?" Akira asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pein shook his head, "Open it when you're inside. Goodnight Akira."

Akira nodded and got out. She waved goodbye to him as she walked up to her house, extremely curious as to what Pein would give her.

Once Akira was inside, Pein drove away; this left Akira all alone to open the envelope.

"Let's see.." Akira mumbled as she opened the envelope to see a beautiful light blue card with white snowflakes on it. She opened it up and was quite surprised by what it said.

Akira,  
Would you like to go to Swirl with me?  
-Pein

She smiled at the simple sentence. She wasn't surprised that Pein wrote very little, it's who he was. So, she quickly got her phone and sent him a simple reply in return.

Yes~


	47. Sai x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Shinohara Utako or 'Utamaru'
> 
> Age: 17
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Looks: Not extraordinarily pretty nor is she 'skinny' in the least. She has light brown hair which shines bright gold when exposed to the sun. She has bluish-green eye color and pale skin.
> 
> Personality: She is funny and generally loving. She really cares about things and has this annoying habit of protesting almost everything. She's a great girl, though, despite her looks. She also knows when to give a person his/her needed space.(meaning she isn't nosy)
> 
> Likes: To explore, though, she easily gets lost. She likes arts, drawings,etc.. She also likes hugging friends.
> 
> Dislikes: People who aren't responsible. She also dislikes insects and especially crowds. Crush: Sai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OC isn't mine, she belongs to the requester**

~Third Person's P.O.V~

A brown-haired girl laid peacefully in a quiet field, full of beautiful flowers and animals. A small smile played on her lips as she watched the clouds with one of her good friends, Shikamaru.

A lazy sigh interrupted the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

Utako looked at her lazy friend, silently questioning him. Shikamaru sighed again before answering the unspoken question, "I'll have to see you later Utako. My mom wants me home early today. It's such a drag."

Shikamaru continued to mumble as he stood up and started to walk away, "See ya tomorrow Shikamaru!" Utako called after him. He simply nodded before he suddenly stopped and walked back to her.

"I forgot to give you this, it's from my mom. She thought it'd be nice since you love drawings so much." Shikamaru handed her a small book that she will discover is full of beautiful drawings made by the Nara family.

"Thanks, Shikamaru.." Utako smiled and reached up to hug him. After hugging back, he turned around again to head home before his mother would get too mad at him.

It was about 5:30pm so the sun was slowly beginning to set as Utako opened the book to look at all the pictures. They were all beautiful, nature scenes and different animals; mainly deer. A smile rose to her lips again as she gazed at each picture.

One may think that she had feelings for Shikamaru and think of him as she looked at each picture. Or maybe that she'd think about what may have been happening during each picture. You'd be wrong either way though. There's only one thing she thinks of as she looks at the drawings. Or should I say, person?

Sai... He's all she thinks about. When she sees a beautiful scene, Sai and his paintings come to her mind.

A sad sigh passes through her lips, knowing Sai would never like her. Ino seemed to be very interested in him and vice-versa. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as her thoughts traveled to how happy they must be together, it made her heart clench.

She knew she wasn't as pretty or as skinny as Ino but she always had a small glimmer of hope that maybe... Just maybe he'd talk to her more and they could be together. Sadly, she knew it'd never happen.

Utako decided to go home to drop off the beautiful gift and head to Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there.

As she approached the ramen stand, she heard Naruto's laugh which made her smile. Her smile got bigger when she spotted Akamaru just outside, knowing Kiba was right inside the curtains.

The young girl walked into Ichiraku's, "Hey Naruto! Kiba!" The duo turned around and waved before going back to their scarfing contest.

Utako sighed and shook her head as she sat down and ordered a small cup of tea while she waited for her friends to come up for air.

"Naruto! Kiba! What's up?!" The trio turned to see Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Hinata. They all smiled and waved as they came in and sat down as well. Utako's was forced unlike Naruto and Kiba's.

Once everyone was settled, the order went: Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Utako, Naruto and finally Hinata.

Placing Hinata next to Naruto was somewhat planned to try to get Naruto to begin to notice Hinata.

And surprisingly, it looked like it was working.

Utako flashed a quick smile to Hinata, causing her to blush and smile back. Utako thought it was hilarious how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's crush on him. It was kinda cute too though.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home, see you guys!" Utako smiled and waved at her friends as she got up from her seat and began walking out.

"Utako! Hey, wait up!" Utako turned to see Kiba walk up to her.

"What's up?" Confusion flickered in her blue/green eyes.

Kiba smiled, "Well it's pretty late so Akamaru and I wanted to walk you home!"

Utako smiled, giggling a little. "Thanks, Kiba." With that, they took off to Utako's home.

Unknowing to the two teens that left, one of their friends watched them leave with jealousy clouding their eyes.

He didn't understand why he felt so upset about Kiba leaving with Utako but, he did. So he got up, said goodbye to his friends that had remained and left, following after the two that left moments earlier.

As Utako and Kiba walked up to her door, their friend who followed them hid behind so brush that was about seven feet away.

"Thanks for walking me home Kiba, no matter how safe Konoha can seem.. It's always kinda creepy at night." Utako thanked Kiba, chuckling a little at her silly fears.

Kiba laughed as well, "Anytime Utako, I'll see you later!" With that, they hugged and Kiba left with Akamaru.

"They're such goofs." Utako giggled to herself as she turned to walk into her home until she heard someone call her name.

"Hm?" She turned around to see Sai walking up to her.

"Utako... How come you left with Kiba?" Sai asked flatly.

"I just left on my own, he wanted to walk me home because it was late.. Why? It doesn't matter." Utako stated, completely confused.

A strange emotion passed through Sai's eyes as Utako stared into them.

"I don't like that." was all Sai replied.

Utako's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not?" She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want her to be safe.

"I don't know. I don't like you hugging them." Again, a strange emotion passed through his eyes.

"Why not? Why does it matter?" She questioned the black hair boy.

"I.." Sai started to say something before he suddenly stopped.

The next thing Sai did was unexpected to both Utako and himself.

He pressed his pale lips to Utako's.

Her eyes slowly shut and she kissed back.

After a moment, Sai pulled away. "I didn't want you to do that too with them."

A smile made it's way onto Utako's lips, "Sai... You were jealous of them? Why?"

Sai didn't know how to respond so he simply smiled and pressed his lips to hers again.


	48. Rock Lee x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kari Yamada
> 
> Age: 16
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Looks: Long brown hair with roots parted down left side of face; blue eyes; "some muscle, but mostly bone."
> 
> Personality: Kari is somewhat reserved, but once she becomes fond of someone, she's surprisingly very talkative. She enjoys training as well as a good challenge. She doesn't especially like fighting but will do anything to defend herself or her friends. She isn't all that keen of people who are ignorant and disrespectful, and typically follows Sakura Haruno's ways of reprimanding Naruto and any others with perverted tendencies...
> 
> Likes: Ramen, Taijutsu training, Writing in her "journal", Team 7, strong-willed people, and onsens {hot springs}
> 
> Dislikes: Blood, Seeing her friends hurt or upset, Fighting, Deceitful people, Swimming, Sasuke's betrayal, Celery, Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OC belongs to requester**

~Third Person's P.O.V~

"Kari! Wanna train??" A blonde teenager asked his best friend, running up to her as she was coming out of Ichiraku's.

"Ah, sorry Naruto. Not right now, I already told Lee that I'd meet him and spare with him, youthfully at that." Kari responded with a bright smile.

A sigh escaped Naruto, "Don't start with the youthfulness crap Kari. Pleeease don't."

Kari laughed and nodded, "Fine, I still have to go though. I'll see you later Naruto."

Kari and Naruto waved goodbye and walked to where Team Gai's training grounds were. When Kari got there though, she only saw Gai-sensei and Lee.

"Hey Gai-sensei, hey Lee. Where's TenTen and Neji?" Kari asked once she was close enough to know that they'd hear her.

Rock Lee and Gai turned their attention to her and Gai-sensei answered, "Neji actually grew up and asked TenTen on a date. It was very youthful!" Gai smiled and so did Lee. His smile was slightly off though.. Hm.

"I'll leave you, two youthful souls, to train! See you later Lee, Kari!" Gai-sensei exclaimed as he poofed away. He probably left to go bother Kakashi-sensei with their 'rivalry'.

"Alright, Lee! Let's train!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yes! Let us train!"

The two teenagers trained in Taijutsu for hours. They've been training for nine hours now. Of course, they took breaks but, nine hours is still nine hours.

"Lee! I think I need to stop for the night.." Kari trailed off, falling to one knee.

Lee rushed over to Kari, "Are you okay Kari?" She simply nodded, trying to catch her breath.

Then, out of the blue, Lee picked her up. "Lee! What are you doing?" Kari questioned, still a little out of breath and light-headed.

Lee smiled down at her, "I am taking you home! You are too tired to walk so I will carry you!"

"Oh, uh, thank you, Lee." Kari returned a small smile before looking away so Lee wouldn't see the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Kari didn't understand why her cheeks felt like they were burning. She didn't know why it felt like her stomach was in knots and butterflies at the same time. She didn't know why she didn't want to leave Lee's arms. The last thing she didn't know was that Lee felt the exact same way.

After a few moments, the two Taijutsu-crazed teens began coming up to Kari's home. Both were relieved and saddened at the same time. It meant the knots and butterflies may go away. Neither were sure they wanted it to though.

"Well... Here you are, Kari." Lee spoke as he walked up to her home and set her down.

Kari smiled brightly at Lee, "Thank you, Lee. I really appreciate it."

Lee returned the smile with a nod, "You are welcome Kari. Thank you for sparring so youthfully with me! It was a lot of fun!"

Kari giggled and nodded her head, "Anytime Lee. I had a lot of fun too."

As Kari turned around to open her door, she stopped. She had to do something. Something that her heart was telling her to do. For once, she listened to it.

Kari turned around to Lee, "Kari, is something wro-" Lee was frozen when Kari kissed him on the cheek. A bright red blush rose to both shinobi's faces.

"T-Thanks again Lee." Kari smiled again, blushing still.

"Y-You are welcome Kari." Lee returned the smile as well as the kiss which cause both to blush harder.

"I.. I'll see you tomorrow. Right, Lee?" Kari asked quietly.

Lee nodded, "Yes, but Kari, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to always protect you with my life in the most youthful way possible!"

Kari fought back the darker blush that was threatening to arise and stared at Lee in surprise and shock but answered none-the-less, "I'd love to Lee! W-Whatever may come with being your girlfriend." A big smile rose onto Lee's face which brought a big smile to Kari's lips as well.

"Yes!! This is the most youthful day ever! Thank you Kari!" Lee kissed her cheek again and ran to find his sensei to shout about youthfulness.

Kari shook her head at him, laughing a little as she turned around again and went into her house to sleep, thinking of her wonderful day.


	49. Sasori x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Tsuyoki Taidana
> 
> Age: Sasoris Age (idk his age :P)
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Height: 5.0"
> 
> Weight: 115 pounds
> 
> Looks: Dark Brown hair that reaches the bottom of the rib cage, green eyes, busty figurine
> 
> Personality,: Enjoys cussing, Normally silent, Soft voice, Impatient, Wise
> 
> Likes: Beer, Sleeping, Music (Eminem!), Fighting
> 
> Dislikes: Being called short, Having to wait
> 
> Crush: Sasori (I think my profile pic proves it)
> 
> Setting: Bar
> 
> Family: Abandoned them (no regret)
> 
> Relationship: Everybody is her friend, Hidan is her best friend
> 
> Normal Naruto Setting
> 
> Jutsu: Dark Memories (makes you relive every bad thing that has happened to you, thought of, and done),
> 
> Earth Prison (Earth builds around you until you suffocate)
> 
> Ninja Tools: Kunais, Shuriken, and Chakra Spike (impales you)
> 
> Best At: Genjutsu
> 
> Worst At: Taijutsu (cuz she's so short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OC belongs to requester**

~3rd P.O.V~

"Another beer Taidana?" The bartender asked the young woman who was sitting at the counter.

She simply sighed and nodded.

Miss Tsuyoki Taidana was at the bar again. This wasn't like the others though. No, she wasn't happy like normal.. She was depressed and moody this time. Many regulars at the bar were confused as to why she was acting so different. She may have been silent most times but, this time she had a different aura.

The reason though?

A boy.

Well, man.

Er.. Puppet?

Tsuyoki face planted the bar counter at her thoughts as she waited for her next beer. She didn't even know what she should classify him as. Puppet man could work but it just sounds awkward if you were to say it out loud.

"Here Taidana." The bartender sighed as he set the brunettes beer down next to her.

"Thanks.." She mumbled as she lifted her head and then her beer and chugged it like the last one.

Slamming it down as she finished, she requested another one.

Drinking her problems into oblivion was the only thing she could think to do.

How was she supposed to tell Sasori, the dangerous Akatsuki S-Rank ninja, that she had fallen for him? He probably wouldn't even think anything of it regardless. He was a puppet after all. he doesn't have feelings.

As the bartender set another beer next to her, she stared at it for a few minutes before chugging it down and slapping some money down.

She had to ask Sasori something.

Running as fast and steady as she could, she booked it back to the hideout.

Once she got there, she released the seal momentarily so that she could enter.

"Hey Tsuyoki, what's -" Deidara began to talk to her until she realized that she looked pissed and drunk.

"Where's Sasori?" Tsuyoki questioned the blonde-haired man, trying her best not to slur.

"Why the fuck are you lookin' for him? Gonna have a late-night fu-" Before Hidan could finish his vulgar sentence, Tsuyoki cut him off as she pulled him down by his cloak's collar and got in his face.

"It's not really any of your fucking business, now is it? Do you know where he is or not?"

"Tch. In his room with his damn puppets like always." Hidan growled at the brunette as she finally let go and stumbled off down the hall to the puppet's room.

"Sasori! Can I come in?" Tsuyoki knocked on the door before questioning him.

Before she could knock again, Sasori opened the door. "What do you need Tsuyoki?"

"I want to ask you something. Can I come in?" She repeated her question somewhat slowly as to keep her from slurring too bad.

Sasori sighed and moved out the way. Once she was in, she plopped onto his clean bed and he closed his door. "Now what is it?"

"Do you get angry?" Tsuyoki asked Sasori with a serious face. No trace of joking or humor could be found.

"When I have to wait too long. You know that." Sasori replied with a roll of his eyes.

A small smile made it's way to Tsuyoki's lips. "Just checking.."

Sasori walked over and sat next to her, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Tsuyoki nodded, "Yeah... I also wanna tell you something.."

Sasori stared at her, waiting patiently. That wouldn't last long and Tsuyoki knew it. She hated waiting just as much as he did.

Without another moment's hesitation, Tsuyoki pulled Sasori towards her and pressed her lips to his.

A very, VERY surprising move for her seeing as she's typically quiet and not exactly the bold type. Not when it came to things like this anyways.

In Tsuyoki's opinion, Sasori surprisingly had very smooth and soft lips. Sadly, she had to pull herself away from them though.

"I really like you Sasori." She mumbled quietly against his lips. When she had pulled away, it was only a few centimeters.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I LIKE you." Tsuyoki emphasized the 'like' part before pressing her lips to his again.

This time was different though, Sasori pulled her closer and kissed back. Tsuyoki was the one to pull away again. "So?"

"So?" Sasori repeated her.

"Did that mean you have the same feelings for me?" She questioned, her eyes half-lidded.

Sasori only nodded and pulled her into another kiss, not wanting to wait for her to kiss him again.

Everyone knew how impatient the two were. It's something that makes them perfect for each other.

It was a blissful night for the young couple. They expressed their love all night. Sadly, no one else thought it was as romantic as Tsuyoki thought it was. Hidan especially didn't see the romance in keeping everyone else in the hideout up with the two.


	50. Kakuzu x OC/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was going to be an OC-insert, but I think I changed it to a reader-insert instead at some point.

~3rd P.O.V~

"What's the Akatsuki doing here?" A young woman questioned the two Akatsuki members that stood in front of her as she stood with her foot on the dead man's back.

"Tch. Why the fuck should we tell you?! Just give us the damn body!" Hidan yelled, cursing at her.

"Ha! You're funny. I need this dude's bounty to pay my rent!" The woman retorted with a glare towards the silver-haired man.

"Give us the body." A very tan man spoke up calmly.

"Just find another bounty!" She yelled at him.

"Why don't you bitch?!" The silver-haired man yelled at her again.

"I don't have that much time! I NEED this money. Why do you guys need the money so bad huh?" She questioned them.

"For our organization." The other man replied.

"What? Are you serious?! You need money for your organization and all you do is kill people!" As she yelled back, she accidentally stepped on the dead man's back. She didn't care though. I mean he was an evil, EVIL man. He liked to abuse women any way he could. That's one reason why she chose him.

"That's no-" The silver-haired man cut his partner off by yelling and attacking the young woman.

With quick movements, she grabbed the body and jumped out of the way. "How about a deal?!"

As the Jashinist was about to attack again, his money-hungry partner cut him off. "What's the deal?"

She smirked, "I'll give you the body.."

"In return for what?" He questioned.

She closed her eyes and replied, "Take me to Pein."

"Why the fuck would we do that for a fuckin' bounty?!" The scythe wielder yelled.

"Because. I want to join and I can help you get more bounty's." The woman sneered.

"Why would you want to join?" The man with the mask questioned her.

"So I don't have to keep paying such ridiculously high rent for a crap apartment." She replied as if it were obvious.

The two men shared a look for a moment. Seeing the look in his partner's eyes, the Jashinist knew they'd have to take her with. He wouldn't lose a bounty like this one for anything.

"It's a deal." The same man spoke again, agreeing.

A bright smile crossed her lips, "Awesome!"

"Now give us the fuckin' body!"

She backed up a bit, picked the dead man up and tossed him to the man that kept cussing at her, "Here ya go! So.. What are your names?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" The man that hasn't cussed at her once asked.

"Eh... Probably. I usually only look at the names of people I'm gonna hunt though. The only Akastuki members I know by name are Pein, Itachi, and Kisame. So who are you two?"

The violet-eyed man's eye twitched, "Hidan, bitch."

"Kakuzu." He answered with a sigh.

"I'm Taki. Now let's going!" The young woman exclaimed, happy to finally being able to at least have the chance to join the Akatsuki.

They nodded and all three began walking to the designated spot where you can exchange a body for their bounty.

~Timeskip brought to you by Sasha and her boiled potato~

"Hello, Pain-sama." Taki bowed, speaking with as much calmness and respect she could muster.

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Why have you brought this girl here?" Pain questions the immortal twins as he closed his eyes.

"The stupid bitch wanted to talk to you. She gave up the bounty she would get in exchange we bring her to you." Hidan answered.

"Is that correct?" Pein asked the young girl who had stood up straight once she knew he was addressing her.

"Hai, Pain-sama. I wish to join the Akatsuki and collect bounties in order to further your organization's goal." She bowed again.

Pein smirked, "Very well. If Hidan and Kakuzu thought you wouldn't do any good here, they would have killed you already."

Taki's eyes grew wide in realization, "Huh... I knew something was off." She turned to the two men that were considered immortal, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Hidan glared at her "I would've fuckin' killed you if Kakuzu hadn't stopped me, damn it!"

Taki turned to Kakuzu, "Why did you stop him?"

"The bounty. I could tell you didn't know. That the man you killed; was worth quadruple what he was worth originally. That's why." Kakuzu explained with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Taki fell to her knees and grasped her head with wide eyes, "S-so much.. Money!"

Pein, Hidan, and Konan sweatdropped while Kakuzu looked at her with admiration. He's never met anyone else who'd react such a way to money.

Maybe now.. He'll have some help reprimanding those who spend the Akatsuki funds frivolously.

Pein sighed and turned to Kakuzu, "She'll be yours and Hidan's partner from now on. Taki, you will be in charge of finances with Kakuzu as well."

Taki looked up at him as if he had said he'd give her all the money they had.

"Hn. Let's go, I'll show you what you need to do then." Kakuzu mumbled as he began walking out the door with Taki following behind.

Hidan stayed behind with the two leaders of the Akatsuki.

"Hidan? Do you need anything else?" Konan asked calmly.

"You fucking placed her with us on purpose didn't you?" Hidan spat with an irritated glare.

All Pein did was smirk while Konan tried to contain her laugh. Taki had to be placed with Hidan and Kakuzu. She was the perfect match to help Kakuzu and get on people about how much they spend around here.

"She will be good for the Akatsuki," Pein answered.

'And Kakuzu.' Konan thought to herself with a smile.

Hidan just continued grumbling and cursing under his breath.

~With Taki and Kakuzu~

"So Kakuzu.." Taki began. He had finally finished her explaining and showing her what she needs to do for the financial part of her job.

"Hm?" He mumbled back as he continued counting his money.

"What made you love money so much?" Taki questioned.

Kakuzu stopped counting the money and stared at her. Surprisingly, no one had actually asked him about his money obsession. They all assumed he was just greedy. Which they weren't exactly wrong, there was just a reason behind it.

"Money never disappoints. It never leaves. Not unless you spend it.." Kakuzu answers shortly, mumbling the last part.

Taki still heard it though. She couldn't believe that by being with this group of people for less than a day, you could see the pain that surrounded each of them. There was a reason they had become hurtful, disturbing, murderers. It wasn't for fun like most people had thought, it was because of they all a painful past. She didn't know what caused the pain for these members but, she actually felt bad for them. Especially for Kakuzu, for some reason.

Deciding to go on instincts, Taki got up from her spot and walked over to Kakuzu. She pulled on his arm and he reluctantly sets the money down and stands up, staring at Taki."What?" He questions, irritation lacing his voice.

All she did was smile and tug his mask down, stand on her toes and kissed him.

She didn't care about anything.

If he rejected her, then she'd probably die. So why not take a risk that it works out?

What do ya know..

Before Taki can pull away, Kakuzu wraps an arm around her waist and puts his hand on the small of her back. His other hand goes to the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

As Taki slowly pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "I'll never leave.." After speaking, they went back to their make-out session.

That's how the rest of their night went. Small make-out sessions in between counting their amazing abundance of cash.


	51. Kakashi Hatake x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Jacklyn Frost
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Looks: Kind of bluish skin, gold eyes, fiery red hair that she ties up but when it's down it has a few inches resting on the ground, slim figure, doesn't get much attention from boys because of it
> 
> Personality: She's shy but really outgoing once she opens up to you. She doesn't really talk to Kakashi. she's really kind and risks her life for her teammates (more so than normal), she protects what she believes in with all her heart and she never gives up, her quote is "I'll give up once the sun burns out in the sky and my body fails me, but only then."
> 
> Likes: Kakashi, writing, reading, sleeping, eating, drawing (even though she thinks she's not very good at it (her drawings are actually amazing))
> 
> Dislikes: Being made fun of, being put in the center of attention, being humiliated, being scared, feeling powerless (like Sakura is)
> 
> Crush: Kakashi Hatake
> 
> Note: Sakura and Jacklyn have a sort of "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" kind of relationship. Really Jacklyn's only friend is Hinata. Jacklyn is also on Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OC belongs to the requester.*  
> I remember this is one of the very first one-shots I'd ever done!   
> So beware, it's probably real bad

"I have something I want to tell you two..." Kurenai trailed off.

"I'm telling you, Hinata, because you're my student and I trust you. I'm telling you, Jacklyn, because Hinata trusts you and you trusted me enough to tell me how you felt about Kakashi. So what I wanted to say... Is that I'm pregnant. Asuma is the father." Hinata and I stared at Kurenai in shock.

'I can't believe she's going to have Asuma's child.'

"Wow... Congratulations Kurenai!" I say, breaking the moment of silence and shock.

"Yeah, C-congratulations K-Kurenai S-sensei!" Hinata congratulated Kurenai as well.

"I'm very happy for you, when are you going to tell him?" I ask. Hinata nods, wondering the same thing.

"Uh... Well... I wasn't sure when a good time would be.." She trailed off.

"Well I can't say from personal experience or anything but, I think you should tell him as soon as possible. You never know what could happen." I say, hoping she does tell him soon. I know he'd be ecstatic about having a child with her.

"W-why don't y-you do it n-now Kurenai S-sensei?" Hinata asks I nod in agreement. Why not get it over with and let him know.

Kurenai sighed, "Alright. I'll tell him tonight. He's supposed to pick me up on a date so, at the end of the date, I'll tell him. Okay?" Hinata and I both nod. Satisfied with the answer.

"H-how about w-we go get some l-lunch?" Hinata suggested.

"Sure, I'll treat." Kurenai smiles. "Alright, let's go get some BBQ?" I asked, they nodded and we sent off.

After eating some BBQ we decided to have some dessert. Well, Hinata and I did since Kurenai wanted to stay hungry enough to eat on her date with Asuma. As we continued to eat our dessert; chocolate ice cream for me and a hot fudge brownie sundae for Hinata, it started getting late.

"Hey Hinata, want me to walk you home since it's getting late?" I ask as I finish my ice cream and throw the plastic bowl away. I asked because I knew Hinata would be really nervous to walk on her own since it's so dark now.

"S-sure Jacklyn. Thank you." She thanked me and smiled as we started off to the Hyuga compound. Our walk was a comfortable, silent one. I was surprised we encountered no problems along the way.

"Here we are Hinata," I say with a smile.

"Thank you, Jacklyn. I-I really appreciate it." We hug goodbye and I go on my way home.

Only about 10 houses away, I hear someone. I turn around to see a slightly heavy-looking man, not quite "fat" but, not all muscle. I looked him over quickly; I didn't see any ninja gear so he shouldn't cause much trouble. I turn back around and continue walking.

"Hey, baby! What are you doing out here so late?! You could get hurt being out here so late... there are a lot of evil people out here." The drunken man yells at me. I continue walking, ignoring him. All of a sudden though, he comes up behind me and yanks my ponytail, making me fall.

"Didn't you hear me, bitch?!" He yelled at me as he yanked me up. I bit my lip to suppress a cry of pain and to stop the tears that so badly wanted to slide down my face.

'I can handle this!' I swipe my legs under his. He stumbles and loosens his grip on my hair. I try to run but, he yanks my hair again and starts dragging me to an alley. I start panicking and I kick and yell, glaring at him.

"Why don't you just shut up and give in?! It's useless! No one knows where you are, no one cares!" He hissed lowly in my ear.

Holding back the tears that pricked my eyes and glaring my hardest at him, I replied, "I'll give up once the sun burns out in the sky and my body fails me, but only then!" I try and fight him again.

Slamming me against a wall, he says, "Ha! You keep telling your pathetic self that!" Laughing, he takes out a knife and I squeeze my eyes shut. All of a sudden he cries out in pain. My eyes snap open and I see a kunai in his shoulder. He turns around, looking up as I look up. My eyes widen in shock and horror.

'Kakashi... Oh God, Why did he have to save me?!' I scream in my head. The drunken man lets go of me to scream at Kakashi. I run. As fast as I could, all the way home, which thankfully wasn't too far. As I got inside I quickly close and lock my door, sliding down it.

'Why... Why did it have to be him?? God. I'm so embarrassed. I feel horrible too. I never even whispered a thank you before I ran. I can't imagine how he must've felt when he saw the look on my face when he got there. He saved me and I looked at him like I was terrified of him and the drunk.' I cover my face with hands.

*Knock Knock*

I jump away from the door and get in a defensive position but, calm down once I hear Kakashi's voice.

"Jacklyn? Are you okay?" I take a deep, shaky breath and open my door a bit.

"Y-yes. Just a bit stirred up is all. Thank you for saving me." I mumble, looking down.

"If you're sure. Would you mind if I came in?" I fight back a blush.

"Sure," I respond. I open the door more and step out of the way as he walks in.

"Would you like anything?" I ask.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He replies as we sit down together on my couch.

"Are you sure you're okay Jacklyn? You looked terrified back there. I've never seen you frozen like that.." My eyes widen just ever so slightly at the amount of concern I hear in his voice. It's more than what someone would normally have for a comrade.

"I'm sure.. Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Of course, anything," Kakashi replies. I take a deep breath.

"Why do you sound as if you care a great amount for me? Why does it sound stronger than what it would be for any of your other comrades?" I question him seriously. looking him in the eyes.

'I can't believe I just asked him that..' I think to myself.

"Well. It's because I do care more for you than any other comrade. I actually came here for a reason Jacklyn.. Will you go on a date with me?"

All I can do is stare at him. Completely shocked.

"Uh... Jacklyn?"

"Oh! O-of course Kakashi!" I answered him, fighting as hard as I could against the blush I felt coming. He smiles.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 then?" I smile back.

"Yeah.. that sounds great," I answer.

"Great, I better be leaving now then, I'll see you tomorrow Jacklyn." He says as he gets up. I walk him to the door and we say our final goodbyes. Once I know he's out of hearing range, I squeal practically as loud as I can.

'I can't wait for tomorrow!!' Thoughts of tomorrow flood my head as I get ready for bed.

-Next Evening-

I just finished getting ready in a cute medium length, black dress with a golden trim around the edges of the bottom and around the neck. I check the clock, it's 7:59. Knowing Kakashi and his timing though, he'll probably be late.

*Knock Knock*

I look at the time again and it was exactly 8pm.

'Huh. Can't believe he's exactly on time..' I think, smirking a little to myself as I open the door. My smirk is replaced with slightly shocked though. There was Kakashi, standing in front of my door, completely dressed up.

'Wow...' "You look great Kakashi." I smile, letting a small blush creep its way on my face.

"Thank you but, I must say, you look amazing Jacklyn." Kakashi smiled back and offered his hand. I lock my door and take it.

****

"This has been amazing, Kakashi," I say, smiling at him. That's something that I couldn't stop myself from doing tonight.

"I'm glad you're having as good of a time as I am. Would you like to get some dessert?" Kakashi asks.

"Sure, how about ice cream?" I suggest.

'I can't believe how easily I've been talking to him tonight... It's been really nice.' I smile at my thoughts.

"That sounds great, let's go." All I could do was smile at his reply.

'I love him...' I blush a little at my realization of love for Kakashi as we go to a little ice cream shop.

"What would you like Jacklyn?" Kakashi asks.

"Uhh, Just plain chocolate please," I answer.

"Alright. One chocolate and one vanilla ice cream cone please?" I stare up at the sky while we waited for our order.

"Here you are." The ice cream man gives us our ice cream. We start eating while we're walking.

After finishing our ice cream, Kakashi starts walking me home, just making small talk. That is until I decided to be a bit brave and ask him a question I've been dying to for awhile.

Walking up the steps, I ask, "Kakashi... Don't you find me... Weird? I mean, not even my skin color is normal..." I trail off while staring at the ground as my bravery lessens. My thoughts start going into a negative storm until they're cut off by Kakashi slowly lifting my head up by my chin and replies

"Jacklyn, I don't find you weird. I think you're unique. Different. It's okay that your skin color may not be what most would say normal. It's part of what makes you the amazing woman you are. Jacklyn, you're the most amazing, beautiful, kind and brave woman I've ever met. I love you, Jacklyn." With that said, he pulled his mask down and presses his lips to mine. I can't think for a moment. I stare at him in shock but, slowly start kissing him back.

After a few moments of kissing, we break away, panting.

"Kakashi... I love you too." I smile and give him a quick kiss, which he returns.

"I'm glad you feel the same... Jacklyn.. Will you be mine, forever?"

"Forever and Always Kakashi." We kissed again and started dating that night. Never have I been so happy in my life. I have finally for the one.


	52. Sesshomaru x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Hiromi
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Height: 5'4
> 
> Weight: 103 lbs
> 
> Looks: long black hair that goes past the waist, pale skin, brown eyes, priestess outfit
> 
> Personality: calm, kind, gentle
> 
> Likes: almost everything
> 
> Dislikes: insects
> 
> Crush: Sesshomaru
> 
> Setting: Rin was being attacked by a demon. Hiromi saved her but had a serious injury on her shoulder while Rin scraped her knee. Sesshomaru killed her, thinking she was the one who hurt Rin
> 
> Family: none
> 
> Relationships: Rin(best friend); Rin is older
> 
> Jaken(childhood friend)
> 
> Sesshomaru(enemies at first but later on become friends)
> 
> Powers: same as Kagome
> 
> Race: Human
> 
> Weapons: bow, arrows, katana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OC belongs to the requester*

~3rd P.O.V~

"Lord Sesshomaru! No!" "M'lord!"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin and Jaken with tears forming in their eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Hiromi... She... She wasn't the one who hurt me. She defended me and killed the demon that did attack me!" Rin cried out as she ran to Hiromi's side.

Sesshomaru simply stared at the two girls. Hiromi's eyes were slightly open still and instead of her vibrant, lively brown eyes. They were dull and lifeless.

"M'lord. Rin is right! Hiromi would never have hurt Rin. Ever." Jaken spoke quietly as he made his way next to Rin.

Over the years that Rin had traveled with them, Jaken had begun to get a soft spot for her and he knew how close Hiromi and Rin were. Sure, he and Hiromi were close as well but, it was different with Rin. It was as if they were sisters, not just best friends.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please help her!" Rin cried out to him, hugging Hiromi's body tightly.

"Please Mi'lord. Use Tenseiga." Jaken begged Sesshomaru.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was taken off guard slightly by how both of his companions were completely destroyed, emotionally by Hiromi's death. Of course, he was aware of how close Hiromi, Rin, and Jaken were but he never realized they were this close.

Closing his eyes and pulling out Tenseiga, he pulls Rin and Jaken away. He kills the little hell-ish goblin demons that were trying to take Hiromi's soul. "There."

She was saved. Rin smiled as tears still ran down her cheeks, Jaken began smiling as well as they stared at Hiromi, waiting for her to open her eyes. Except... After a few minutes, Hiromi made no movement.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? Why isn't she waking up?" Rin questioned, looking at him in fear for her friend.

Confusion crossed Sesshomaru's eyes, only for a moment. He quickly realized that she was going to need more time to wake up. He didn't realize he had taken so long to save her, but he had. He had just barely made it. Just a few more minutes and she'd be gone for good.

"M'lord?" Jaken asked quietly.

"She will be fine," Sesshomaru spoke coldly as he picked Hiromi up and placed her over his shoulder.

Rin smiled, as did Jaken. They could see that Sesshomaru had been worried for her safety. Otherwise, he wouldn't have taken the time to save her at all nor pick her up and carry her, himself.

Rin and Jaken climbed back onto Ah-Un's back and they all took off, back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

~Timeskip brought to you by InuYasha's temper~

"Nnygh.." Hiromi mumbled, slightly tossing and turning as she was slowly waking up.

"Hiromi!" Rin exclaimed as she saw Hiromi moving around in her bed. Rin was just about to leave, having been checking on her every half hour to see if she was awake.

"R-Rin?" Hiromi mumbled.

Rin nodded quickly as she smiled brightly and made her way to Hiromi's side, "We were all really worried about you Hiromi.."

"I'm sorry I worried you all. How long was I out? Actually... What even happened?" Hiromi questioned quietly, still slightly groggy.

"Well, you haven't been out too long. Just most of today. You must be really hungry though! I'll go get some food for you!" Rin answered partially and rushed out. She didn't want to tell Hiromi that it was Sesshomaru that had harmed her so she quickly left to avoid answering the second question.

Laughing quietly to herself, Hiromi laid back down, resituating herself so that she was comfier than before.

"Hiromi!" Sitting back up, she looks down to see Jaken and smiles.

"Hello, Jaken! Say... Can you tell me what happened real quick?" Hiromi questioned before Jaken could even say hello back.

Fear quickly shown through his eyes as he stammered before avoiding the question altogether by saying he'd see what was keeping Rin so long.

Sighing, Hiromi looked down. She couldn't remember what happened after the demon attacked Rin. Wait! What did happen to that demon?? Hiromi could clearly remember getting wounded on her shoulder but then... Nothing.

'Ah! Sesshomaru must have saved us!' Hiromi came to the conclusion that it was indeed Sesshomaru that had helped them. She felt slightly bad since she hadn't been able to save Rin herself but, at least everyone was okay.

"I need to tell him to thank you.." Hiromi mumbled to herself as she brought herself out of bed and slowly made her way out the door.

Looking around, she tried to find him. But, to no avail, she couldn't.

"Ah! Miss!" She called to one of the maid's she saw down the hall.

"Oh! Can I help you, Miss Hiromi?" She questioned.

Hiromi gave a gentle and sheepish smile, "Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?"

The maid smiled despite the fear that flashed through her eyes for a moment and nodded, "Yes, he's in his room. I'll take you if you'd like?"

Hiromi nodded, "Yes, thank you. I get lost quite often." Hiromi chuckled at the end.

The two women made small talk as the maid walked her to Lord Sesshomaru's room.

"Here you are." The maid stated with a smile before scurrying off.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiromi called as she knocked on his door.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, he finally opened his door. "What is it, girl?"

Hiromi sighed slightly, "I wished you'd continue calling me Hiromi... Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed and continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rin on my own. So thank you for saving both her and me."

As she rose from her bow, Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Uh... Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you unable to remember all the events?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Oh.. Well yes actually. I've asked both Rin and Jaken and they avoided my question altogether. All I can remember is the demon trying to attack Rin and when I tried to save her, it wounded my shoulder but that's it. I figured you had saved us since her and

I wasn't harmed any further." Hiromi explained, staring into his golden-colored eyes.

After a few moments of him staring at her, he nodded then pulled her into an awkward hug.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiromi stuttered out.

Instead of replying in words, he simply pressed his lips to hers.

He'd never be able to express in words that he had regretted hurting you and making Rin and Jaken upset. He'd never be able to express in words that he had felt something spark in him when he realized you weren't to blame for Rin's small injury.

He would most certainly, never be able to express in words, the happiness he felt when he saw you in front of his room when he opened the door.


	53. Deidara x Fem!OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Aika
> 
> Other: Dislikes Hidan and Itachi but, hangs out with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OC belongs to requester*

"And you have the nerve to call MY cooking, bad?!" Konan yelled at Deidara as she watched him clean up everyone's plates and do dishes.

Pein had decided to make a schedule of who does the cooking and when. Today was Deidara's day and it was just... AWFUL. After one bite, everyone rushed to their own bathrooms to throw up and rinse their mouths out with mouthwash.

"I'm an artist! Not a cook! Yeah!" Deidara shot back at her as he placed the dishes in the sick. She rolled her eyes at him as they continued to bicker.

"What's going on?" The purple-haired woman and blonde man turned to the doorway to see Aika, standing there with an exhausted expression.

Konan sighed, "It was Deidara's turn to cook dinner and it was absolutely disgusting. He didn't even pay attention to what he put together. He simply through ingredients together and left for it to burn."

Before Aika could reprimand Deidara for his negligence, he felt the need to defend himself first.

"I had art to work on, un!" Deidara yelled back as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

Aika raised an eyebrow, "What was so important about that art, that you couldn't wait about an hour for dinner to be done first?"

Deidara looked away, "It doesn't matter. It was just important, yeah. Why don't you stop taking such long missions and take my place to cook, un?"

Konan and Aika sweatdropped.

There were so many things wrong with that.

First off, Aika had to take long missions. Her, Kakuzu, and Hidan were the only ones that kept the Akatsuki running. The longer missions she took, the more she got paid. Kakuzu and Hidan helped by doing bounty missions most times.

Secondly, even though Aika was a fantastic cook and everyone loved it when she cooked, Pein would never allow that. Aika wasn't willing to be punished for something as dumb as cooking in someone's spot.

Thirdly, why would she want to do more work than what she needed to do on her days off?

"How about Aika gives you cooking lessons instead?" Konan suggests. "I'll go talk to Pain-sama about it now. Aika, can you help Deidara finish cleaning up?"

Before either member could say anything, Konan was off.

Sighing, Aika continued to pick up dishes as Deidara began washing them.

"So Aika... Would you be willing to give me cooking lessons, yeah?" Deidara questioned the dark-haired woman as he kept him face hidden from her so that she wouldn't see the small blush creeping up on his cheeks for the second time.

"Oh.. Uh, if you really want me to teach you, I will. It could be fun." Aika replied with a small smile and laugh.

Deidara returned the smile before continuing to clean dishes with the girl whom he had fallen for.

Shortly after they finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room, Konan returned.

"So what did Leader-sama say?" Aika asked once Konan approached them.

Konan smiled and answered, "He said yes as long as it doesn't interfere with missions. Is this alright with you Aika?"

Aika nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind. I enjoy cooking so hopefully if I can turn Dei-Dei into a decent cook, he'll enjoy it too."

Konan smiled and gave a small nod before going to her room for the night.

"So, would you like to start tomorrow?" Aika suggested, turning to Deidara.

He nodded, "Sounds good to me. Night Aika. Yeah."

"Night Dei-Dei." She giggled as they parted directions to go to their individual rooms.

~Timeskip to after lesson brought to you by Hershey's Spread. It looks like Nutella, but it's not and it tastes better!~

"You're hopeless aren't you??" Aika exclaimed, exasperated.

Deidara sweatdropped and grabbed Aika's hand, dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Deidara?" Aika questioned him for a second with a confused face before turning back to the kitchen for a moment with a frown. They had left it a complete mess.

"What are we doing Deidara?" Aika pressed further.

Deidara stopped in front of his room and smiled at her before opening his door and pulling her inside.

Looking around, she saw a bunch of paintings and animal sculptures. "They look amazing, Deidara." She praised the young man.

"Thanks, yeah. I wanted to show you something though, un." Deidara mumbled as he pulled out a painting that was in his closet along with a medium-sized, velvet box. "Here." He handed her the painting.

Aika pulled off the cover to see a painted picture of her. She stared at it with wide eyes for a few moments before turning to Deidara, "Deidara... You made this?"

Deidara nodded, "This... This is the one time I'll ever agree with Sasori that art should be eternal. Yeah."

"But Deidara! You've never felt that way about any art. Art is supposed to be fleeting to you.." Aika exclaimed, confused as to why Deidara would ever admit something like that to her.

"But you're beautiful. And your type of beauty should be eternal.. un." With that, Deidara swiftly put what had been the medium-sized box, on Aika's neck; a diamond necklace.

Aika looked down at it, "Deidara! It's beautiful! How did you ever get Kakuzu to let you use so much money to buy this?!"

Deidara smirked, "Don't worry about it.. yeah."

As Aika and Deidara stared into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

They may not have said anything to make their relationship official but... Actions speak louder than words, right?


	54. Happy Mother's Day, Mikoto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother's day one-shot I wrote one year.

"Hello, Okaa-san... It's been a long time since I've come to visit, I'm sorry." Sasuke stared at the cold-looking headstone with his mother's name on it, where she lies. He hadn't visited her since the day he was assigned to Team Seven. Once they became a team, they did many missions around the village and he actually, almost, began to enjoy himself. His hatred still overtook him though.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you for so long. You and Otou-san. I chose the wrong path for so long. I was so angry at everyone. Even after being assigned to Team Seven, the pain didn't let up much.

But... After all these years, that idiot never gave up. Naruto and Sakura never stopped fighting. I'm sure that they know, that they saved me. I no longer need to fight for revenge nor to restore the clan...

Sakura gave birth to a girl while I was away. She's thirteen now and she's a genin. We named her Sarada... I never got to spend much time with her, except for in the very beginning. When I see her though, I see the future danger she may cross but... I also see hope for her, and for the Uchiha clan. She even plans on becoming Hokage." Sasuke chuckles lightly, thinking of his idiotic friend.

"Oh, there he is! Sasuke-kun! Honey!"

Sasuke turns to see Sakura at the front of the cemetery, shouting to him with Sarada next to her and her parents behind her. Giving a curt nod, he turns back to the grave, "I'll see you later, Okaa-san. My family is waiting. Happy mother's day."

As Sasuke walked home with his new family, the Uchiha's smiled down at them from Heaven. The Uchiha curse is over. His hatred has finally been washed away.


	55. Happy Mother's Day, Kushina!

"Hey, mom... It's been a while, huh?" The young blonde-haired man spoke quietly to his mother's grave. He never got a chance to truly know her.

"Things have been great. The five great nation's bonds are still close, it's amazing Mom. I wish you could have met Hinata... She's an amazing mother and wife... I know you would like her a lot. I know you would love Boruto and Himawari too. They're so amazing... Is that how you and Dad felt when you had me? For... For the short amount of you were able to be there... Boruto's always acting up as I did. He just wants to spend time together, just like I did. I made a promise, that I'll spend as much time with him and Himawari as I can.

I know it isn't your fault or Dad's fault, but I don't want them to experience that type of loneliness. I want to be there for them as much as possible. Ah, speaking of Himawari, she's beautiful. She's adorable... I wish she could have met Neji. He'd be a great uncle to her and Boruto. I know you and Dad would be awesome grandparents too." Naruto paused, chuckling to himself as he pictured his children and parents interact.

Naruto took a deep breath and continued his little speech, "I... I hope you're still proud of me. I think you are... Dad too. I know all that either of you wanted for me, was to be happy. I really am too. Even though you're not here and we never got the chance to spend time together as a family, I'd never wish for different parents. I'd never wish for anything to change in my life. I love you, Mom and Dad. Thank you for everything." Naruto placed the flowers he'd brought on the grave and stood up, smiling sadly.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom," Naruto whispered, walking back to his family.


	56. Gaara x Sakura

~Third Person's P.O.V~

It all started on the day he changed. She could see it in his eyes when he talked to Naruto. He had begun changing. His eyes weren't blood-thirsty anymore. They held hope now. Hope that he could be accepted as a human. Not as a monster. Not as a weapon.

Just as a human, one that has feelings. Even though he had tried to kill the boy she has had a crush on since she was a little girl but, she felt something weird when she looked at both. What she used to feel for her crush, she thought she was feeling for the red-haired boy.

She was just being crazy though right? Just shook up from the insane events she had just gone through right? Nearly being killed. Seeing her crush nearly killed. Her Hokage was killed as well. A wise man who had made a place in all the Genin's hearts. Yeah... That was it. She was just too shook up.

At least, that's what she thought when she was thirteen.

Now, at the age of seventeen, she wasn't so sure.

Every time he and his siblings came to visit, she always requested to take them to their hotel with Shikamaru. He and Temari had been seeing each other for about a year now so it's only logical he comes to see her and make sure they get to their hotel safely.

As for Sakura's reasoning? She just felt the need to see him. He was similar to Sasuke.. But, he changed. Unlike Sasuke. Well, Sasuke did finally change after he and Naruto fought. She just didn't feel the same for him anymore though.

"Sakura?" Sakura snapped out of her daydream and looked towards Lady Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura replied quickly.

A small smirk made it's way to Tsunade's lips, "Lord Kazekage and his siblings have arrived. Meet Shikamaru at the gate to take them to their hotel. It's a different one this time. It's at the new hotel; Kurami."

A very faint blush crossed Sakura's pale skin, "Uh, okay!" Sakura rushed out of Lady Hokage's office and to the gate.

Tsunade chuckled, "She's falling for Kage. Things won't be easy for her."

"Hm? What was that Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned after hearing her mumble.

Tsunade turned and smiled at Shizune, "Nothing Shizune. Nothing at all."

Shizune couldn't help but feel she was lying. She still let it go though.

~With Shikamaru and Sakura~

Shikamaru raised his arms up to stretch as he yawned, "So what's up with you coming with every time the Sand Siblings are in town?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected anyone to question her. No one had so far. Sakura sighed and looked away, "Why are you even asking? You probably already know."

Shikamaru smirked at her, "Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to hear you admit it."

A blush crossed Sakura's cheeks again, darker than earlier this time but she didn't say anything back.

"Admit what?" The two teens turned to see the Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Uh, nothing! Hehe, Shikamaru just woke up so he's a little out of it." Sakura covered, laughing nervously.

All three Suna shinobi raised their eyebrows at them. "Uh... Right.." Temari mumbled as she walked up to Shikamaru to give him a quick hug.

"Were you told about the new arrangements?" Sakura asked as they began walking.

"No, what are they?" Gaara replied quietly.

Sakura fought a blush back and answered with a smile, "Lady Tsunade said you'll be staying at one of Konoha's new hotels; The Kurami!"

"The Dark Beauty?" Kankuro questioned, making sure he was right about the meaning.

Sakura nodded, "That's right! They're trying out a new theme."

"Hm.." They all hmed.

Sakura sweatdropped at that.

When they walked into the hotel, Gaara, Sakura, and Kankuro went to the counter to get their room keys and pay. Gaara refused to stay if he couldn't pay at least some. Temari and Shikamaru were off to the side, talking to each other quietly. Until Temari walked up to Sakura anyways.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna hang out tonight?" Temari asked smiling brightly.

This caught Sakura off her guard majorly. Her and Temari weren't enemies by any means but, they weren't exactly friends either. "Uh, yeah sure. What time?"

"At eight! I'll meet you at the restaurant next to the Konoha mall okay? Wear something nice!" Temari answered, giggling a little bit at her plan.

"Uh, alright!" Sakura replied, slightly unsure of what was going on.

After Temari said goodbye to Shikamaru, all the teenagers departed. Sakura and Shikamaru went back to their homes while the Sand Siblings went to their individual rooms. It may have only been five in the evening but, all of them were quite tired.

Temari went into Gaara's room shortly after Sakura and Shikamaru took their leave.

"What is it Temari?" Gaara asked in a fairly emotionless voice once Temari walked in. She didn't flinch as she would have in the past. His voice wasn't cold and hurtful anymore, just... plain and somewhat void. Hopefully, a certain someone will fill that void.

"Well. Shikamaru and I are going out and he's invited a friend. I was hoping you'd go with us. Kind of like a date?" Temari replied with she hoped was confidence lacing her voice.

"Why me?" Gaara asked, honestly confused. Why would Temari be asking him instead of Kankuro? Kankuro was much more sociable and likable than he was.

"Well you hardly get out in Suna and you never get out when you're here in Konoha. Plus Kankuro is too perverted to take anywhere." Temari answered with a sweatdrop.

Gaara sighed. He knew she was right about all of it.

"So will you?" Temari asked hopefully.

Gaara nodded, "Yes, I guess. Who's Shikamaru's friend?"

Temari's eyes widened for a fraction of a sentence before quickly making an excuse to leave. Sadly she couldn't get away before Gaara's sand wrapped around her legs.

Knowing she lost, Temari looked back at Gaara with her legs still wrapped in sand. "Fine, it's Sakura Haruno."

Gaara didn't reply but, he did release Temari and she quickly made her way to her room to get ready and so that he wouldn't have a chance to ask anything else.

Around seven, Temari heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was Shikamaru, she instantly opened it. Unfortunately, it was just Kankuro.

"What do you want?" Temari grumbled with an irk mark.

"I just wanted to know what exactly you were planning," Kankuro replied with a smirk.

Temari rolled her eyes, "I'm not planning anything."

This time Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Suuure. You're setting Gaara up on a date aren't you?"

Temari's eyes widened, "Shut up will you! He doesn't need to know that I set it up!"

Kankuro snickered, "Wow. You told him Shikamaru set it up didn't you? Who are you setting him up with anyways?"

Temari rolled her eyes again, "Yeah I did. He won't be as mad at Shikamaru. And he's going on a 'date' with Sakura."

"Haruno??" Kankuro questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Temari deadpanned, "You know any other Sakura's around here?"

"Oh. Good point." Kankuro mumbled.

"Now will you get out. I need to finish getting ready. I have.. twenty minutes to finish so that I can get Gaara and me to the restaurant in time to meet Shikamaru and Sakura." Temari asked, getting aggravated that her brother was taking up the time she needs to get ready.

Kankuro sighed, "Yeah, alright. Fine. Don't be out too late." He smirked at the end.

Temari blushed slightly, "Shut up!"

She shut the door in his face.

Temari made her way to the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

Sakura continued to look through her closet for something to wear. She had finally narrowed it down between a few dresses. Sighing, she decided to do the only thing she could do with the little time she had left. She went downstairs to her mom.

"Hey, mom?" Sakura called as she looked around for her mother.

"In here dear!" Her mother called back from the kitchen.

"Can I get your opinion on something mom?" Sakura asked, standing in the doorway.

"Of course honey! What is it?" Sakura's mom asked, smiling.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked down, "Can you come to help me pick a dress?"

Her mother squealed in joy, "Of course Sakura! Let's go!" Sakura's mother put down the knife she had been using to cut vegetables and followed Sakura up the stairs to her room.

"So which one?" Sakura asked, holding up a light pink dress with white cherry blossoms and a plain red-ish/pink dress.

"Oh, they're both so beautiful Sakura... I think you should choose a darker dress. It'll bring more attention to your eyes and hair. The lighter one will blend too much." Her mom replied with a bright smile, stating her opinion.

Sakura hm'ed, holding each dress in front of her while she looked at herself in the mirror.

After a moment of going back and forth, Sakura nodded her head. "I agree with you, thanks, mom!" Sakura and her mother giggled and hugged each other before Sakura's mom took her to leave so Sakura could get dressed and finish her make-up.

When eight o'clock rolled around, all four teenagers arrived at the designated spot on time. Needless to say, Sakura was very surprised to see Gaara. She thought it was just going to be her, Temari and Shikamaru. Yeah, Temari had said just each other but, Sakura assumed that Shikamaru would show up.

But Gaara? Why would he be here?

"Alright! Let's go eat!" Temari exclaimed happily.

Everyone else nodded and they headed inside to a four-person booth. Gaara slid in then Shikamaru did on one side. On the other side, Sakura slid in then Temari did.

"Hello! I'm Sumiko and I'll be your waitress tonight. How are you doing Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san?" The waitress introduced herself.

Sakura and Shikamaru both nodded and replied that they were doing well.

"How about you, Gaara-sama? Temari-sama? Are you enjoying your stay in Konoha?" Sumiko asked, being oddly formal. Sakura and Sumiko worked together in the hospital quite often but, she's never been so formal before. Although, it probably is best if she is though. Gaara is the Kazekage after all and Temari is his sister and adviser.

Temari spoke first, "I'm doing great, thanks!"

Gaara nodded in agreement, "I'm doing fine."

Sakura couldn't help but slightly blush at hearing his voice. She loved how it sounded. At times it did make her think of Sasuke but, Gaara's voice was warmer, in a way. Unlike Sasuke's. His was always cold now.

"I'm glad! So what would you guys like?" Sumiko asked, holding her notepad and pen.

Gaara started, "Yakitori please."

She nodded and looked at Shikamaru, "Some mackerel and riceballs wrapped in kelp please."

Sumiko nodded again as she wrote in her notepad then looked to Temari, "I'll take a bowl of kenchin soup and some sweet chestnuts."

As Sumiko finished writing she looked to Sakura, "Uh. I'll take some riceballs with a side of umeboshi and anko dumplings please."

Sumiko smiled and nodded once again and finished writing all the orders. "Okay, I'll have your dinner out as soon as I can!"

Sakura and Temari smiled in thanks while the guys didn't even spare a glance.

As the minutes ticked by, Gaara and Sakura stayed silent. They chimed in here and there with Temari and Shikamaru but, other than that they hardly said anything. Eventually, though, the two teenagers were saved when their food finally arrived.

"Wow! This is really good! You picked a great restaurant Temari!" Sakura mumbled in surprise as she took another bit of her riceball and umeboshi.

Temari giggled after taking a bite of her soup, "I know, I asked Shikamaru what would be best and he suggested this restaurant so I guess you should really be thanking him."

Sakura laughed with her, "Well, thanks Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru mumbled as he took a bite of his riceball.

"What about you Gaara?" Sakura asked after she swallowed one of her dumplings.

"Hm?" Gaara asked, having spaced out.

"Do you think the food's good?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded, "It's pretty good."

Sakura smiled at him, hoping to get a smile back. Sadly, she was disappointed. He just kinda stared blankly.

The night went on as the four shinobi enjoyed their meal and small talk. Temari had hoped for something more to happen between Sakura and Gaara during their meal but, was disappointed. They didn't talk much but, they did talk a bit. That was enough to give both Sakura and Temari hope.

Eventually, ten o'clock rolled around though. Each of the shinobi had to be up early. Gaara and Temari had to be up early with Kankuro for a meeting and Sakura and Shikamaru had to be up early to escort them to that meeting.

They finally decided it was time to head home shortly after they realized it was ten at night.

"Well, that was really fun! Thanks for inviting me Temari!" Sakura smiled as they walked out of the restaurant.

Temari nods in agreement, "It was huh? Hey Shikamaru, walk me back to the hotel?"

"What a drag. I guess." Shikamaru grumbled as he took her hand.

"Would you walk Sakura to her home, Gaara?" Temari asked as sweetly as she could, smiling happily. Not only did she want a little alone time for her and Shikamaru but, she wanted Gaara and Sakura to have a little time to each other.

Before Gaara could respond, Sakura did. "Oh no, don't worry about it! I can walk home myself!" Even though she said she didn't mind walking home by herself, she really did want Gaara to walk with her.

"I don't mind. Come on." Gaara spoke up.

A blush crossed Sakura's cheeks but, nodded and began leading the way to her home.

Temari giggled happily and dragged Shikamaru with her to the hotel.

As Sakura and Gaara were walking to her home, Sakura decided to strike up a small conversation. "So.. Do you enjoy being the Kazekage?"

Gaara glanced at her before nodding, "Yeah. It's a lot more difficult than what Naruto thinks though."

Sakura chuckled. She knew how badly Naruto wanted to be Hokage. Everyone knew it. Everyone also knew it takes a lot of work to become Hokage. Naruto knows that too but, he only knows he needs to be strong. He doesn't really understand that there's a lot of paperwork involved. And basically no missions.

"He really doesn't get how much work he's going to need to do that doesn't involve training when he becomes Hokage." Sakura grumbled, knowing one day she'd be hearing him complain non-stop just like she does with Lady Tsunade.

Hearing a small chuckled she looked at Gaara in surprise as they got closer to her house.

Gaara glanced at her, "What?"

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Nothing at all!"

Gaara simply hm'ed.

"Sakura," Gaara spoke up again once they reached Sakura's home.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," Gaara answered quietly, looking down slightly.

Sakura could almost see the slight blush that rose to Gaara's cheeks, "What are you sorry for?"

Sakura couldn't have been more confused. He hasn't done anything that would require him to apologize.

"I never officially apologized to you after what happened at the Chunin Exams," Gaara answered, looking Sakura in the eyes.

It's Sakura's turn to blush now, "O-Oh... It's okay. It was Orochimaru's fault.. You didn't do anything wrong."

"He didn't make me attack you when you protected Sasuke," Gaara answered, his eyes not leaving hers.

Sakura glances down for a moment before returning her gaze to Gaara's teal orbs, "Still. That was the one-tail's fault.."

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. He should've known that he couldn't win with her. Or any female for that matter. Temari proves that fact over and over.

Biting her lip, Sakura begins a quick internal decision.

Does she do it?

Or does she say goodnight?

To hell with it. She's a kunoichi, she could die any day so why not?

Quickly, Sakura leans in and kisses Gaara on the lips.

Gaara's eyes quickly flew open in shock. He never thought Sakura would do something like this.

Something told him that it was a good thing though.

After a moment, as Sakura was about to pull away Gaara kissed her back.

It wasn't a long kiss even though it felt like it. It was quite short but still sweet.

As they pulled away, a blush crossed both of their cheeks.

"U-uh.. I forgive you Gaara. G-goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura spoke, trying not to fumble over her words.

Gaara nodded, "Uh, goodnight Sakura."

After saying their goodbyes, Sakura walked into her home and Gaara made his way back to his hotel. Both of them blushing like crazy with smiles on their face.


	57. Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mumbled as she hid in her room.

Hiashi was on a warpath. He knew Hinata had been in a romantic relationship. First, he feared it had been the Uzumaki boy she had a crush on for years but, no. It wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, but it might as well have been as bad.

Sasuke Uchiha; the Uzumaki boys' best friend. For a second, Hiashi almost wished for Hinata to be with him rather than the Uchiha. That was quickly washed away when thoughts of his daughter leaving their home to live with either one of them.

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled as he tore through the house. Hinata was thankful that she had been in her sisters' room when he began because he had started in her room. She had time to make her way from one end to the house to the other without passing him but now, he was heading back towards her.

Hinata quickly checked her phone as it lit up, the sound and vibrations off.

From: Sasuke-kun

Subject: Hurry

Message: 5 minutes away

Hinata couldn't help but smile and breathe a sigh of relief before quickly responding with an okay and bolting out of her room.

After four years, they had made their decision. Even if both their families cut them off, they would have help from friends until they could support themselves on their own. Finally, after four years, it would only take five minutes for Sasuke to stop outside, only five minutes for Hinata to run past her father and to Sasuke's car, only five minutes until they began their life, on their own; together.


	58. Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

"Lucy-chan! Are you there? Lucy-chan!?" Natsu yelled outside of Lucy's apartment. He and Happy had been searching all over town for her because he had a mission for them to go on. She was in need of more rent money and this job would pay more than enough.

"Lucy-chan!" He called again as he busts through the door, fearing for the worst. Thankfully, everything seemed normal other than the fact that Lucy wasn't there.

"Huh... Where is she? She's always here, writing or something." Natsu mumbled to himself as he headed to a local magic key shop in Magnolia. Lucy had mentioned wanting to see if she could get some other keys, maybe another celestial key, for awhile. Maybe she finally went there? Natsu was going to find out.

"Huh? A young blonde-haired woman? Hm... Did she have a red ribbon-like bow in her hair? Brown eyes? Beautiful smile?" the middle-aged shopkeeper questioned.

"Yeah! That's her!" Natsu exclaimed happily. She may not have been there but, maybe he's close to finding her.

The shopkeeper nodded, "Yeah, she was here about fifteen minutes ago. She didn't find the key she wanted but, she did say something about going to some cake store."

Natsu nodded and headed out the store, "Thanks, old man!"

The man got an irk mark and yelled back as Natsu left, "I'm not old damn it!"

As Natsu made his way to the cake store that the shopkeeper described, he kept his eyes open for the young blonde-haired woman. If they were going to do the mission, they'd have to leave soon.

"Hmm... I'll take that one." Natsu looks towards the counter, hearing a familiar voice.

A giant grin makes it's way to his face as he headed over to the counter and flung his arm around her shoulders, scaring her in the process, "Lucy-chan! Finally! I found you!"

Lucy blushed slightly as she turned her head a little to look at the pinkette, "What are you talking about?"

"I got us a job, we need to hurry if we're gonna make it!" Natsu explained, his grin never leaving as he remained unaware of the effect he was having on his female friend and teammate.

"O-oh! I see. Well after I get my order, we can drop it off and leave." Lucy responded as the baker packed her cake.

Natsu removed his arm and sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Lucy laughed and took the cake once she paid, "Thank you! Come on Natsu-kun."

With that, the duo left the bakery and went to Lucy's. Her, being completely unaware to what she'd see as he, Natsu, completely forgot he'd broken down her door.

"NATSU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lucy yelled once they were in front of her apartment, where her door was supposed to be.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. I was looking for you and I thought you were being held hostage or something." Natsu explained with a sheepish smile.

Lucy sighed angrily as an irk mark appeared, "Well I can't leave until it's fixed. I can't just leave my home open to anyone!"

"Hmm..." Natsu walked in and to the table in front of her couch, "Just use this." He tossed her the object.

Lucy glared at him, "A roll of duct tape? Natsu, that won't work. I'm going to need a new door, that's all there is to it."

Natsu simply whined and groaned as they left again to get a new door for her apartment before Lucy's landlord found out.


	59. Levy McGarden x Fem!Reader

"Ne, Levy-chan?" [Name] whispers, poking her girlfriend.

Levy giggles and turns to [Name] as she sets her book down, "Yes, [Name]-chan?"

"What's your favorite book?" [Name] questioned, smiling brightly. She was in need of a new book and didn't know what to choose.

Levy put a finger on her chin and looked up in thought, "Hm... I'd say at the moment, my favorite series is Fallen by Lauren Kate. I'm actually reading the second book in the series, Torment."

[Name]'s vibrant [e/c] eyes lit up in happiness, "I didn't even realize! That's awesome!~ I read Fallen too, I just couldn't find Torment though. Wanna read it together??"

"Yeah! Come on~" Levy exclaimed with a smile, as her and [Name] scooted closer together on their couch to read their favorite book. It was pure luck that they had similar reading speeds so they could sit and cuddle in comfortable silence.


	60. Lucy Heartfilia x Fem!Reader

"I'll see you later Natsu... I'll be back in about a few days." Lucy spoke quietly as she gave the fire mage a hug before heading out.

"See ya soon Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, waving goodbye.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's goofy attitude. He always made her laugh, though there was someone else who made her laugh even more. Sadly they were nowhere to be seen.

As Lucy walked the trail to the train station, she felt someone following her. Before she could turn around and call the person out, someone swung their arm around her shoulder. She turned to see one of her best friends [ First Name] [Last Name].  
Lucy smiled and hugged [Name], "I didn't think I'd get to say goodbye before I left."

[Name] chuckled and hugged her friend back, "That's because I'm going with. Why do you think Natsu-san didn't follow you like he normally would have?"

Lucy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she shook her head and sighed, "I should have known."

[Name] nodded and removed her arm as they continued their walk to the train station. Oddly enough, Lucy couldn't help but feel disappointed when [Name] removed her arm. She never felt that kind of disappointment when Natsu, Erza, or even Gray did something similar. So why did she feel disappointed when [Name] did it?

Lucy decided to shrug it off as just feeling hormonal because she knew that being overly emotion was something that was going to happen. Visiting your mother's grave often causes emotions to go wild.

After hours of traveling, Lucy and [Name] finally made it. Lucy figured it'd be best to visit the next day since it was already ten at night. It was quite visible that [Name] was tired as was Lucy. So, after everything was settled and Lucy thought [Name] was in bed, Lucy went out to the balcony in between her and [Name]'s room to clear her head and just think.

Moments after Lucy settled down on her balcony, she couldn't but cry. All the times that she could have had with her mother would never happen. Her wedding, she'd never had her mother by her side during preparations. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to lose her mother? Her father was off traveling to who-knows-where. She had no parental guidance nor anyone to guide her at all. Sure, Fairy Tail was awesome and helped her the best that they could but, it just isn't the same.

"Lucy-chan, it's okay that the world is incredibly unfair." [Name] whispered as she sat next to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy cried into her friend's shoulder, "It's just not fair [Name]-chan... Why..."

[Name] nodded and rubbed her back, "I know. Just do your very best to look on the bright side... If the events that happened, hadn't, you may never have met Natsu. You wouldn't have made it to Fairy Tail... I would've never met you." As [Name] spoke she held Lucy tighter. She couldn't deny her feelings for the blonde, celestial mage any longer. [First Name] [Last Name] was in love with Lucy Heartfilia... and somehow, [Name] was okay with that. If Lucy never loved her in that way, that was okay. As long as [Name] could watch over Lucy, that's all that mattered.

"Thank you, [Name]-chan... You're right. She wouldn't want to see me crying like this... I should be happy that I got to spend the short time that I did with her and be happy I have Fairy Tail... That I have you." Lucy mumbled in [Name]'s shoulder as her tears slowly dried up.

[Name] smiled and gazed up at the sky. This was a moment, a night, that she'd treasure forever. Nothing could make it better. That's what she thought until she looked at Lucy to see if she'd stopped the tears and instead of seeing Lucy smiling, or even crying... She saw Lucy's face only inches away.

[Name]'s cheeks exploded into a dark blush but, despite feeling nervous about how Lucy would react, [Name] pressed her lips against Lucy's.

After a moment, they separated and smiled at each other in content, gazing into each other's eyes. Every aspect of them, from toes to head, they were filled with love. Now, Lucy knew that [Name] had been looking at her with love in her eyes since day one.


	61. Mirajane Strauss x Fem!Reader

"Mirajane-chan! You need to be careful!" [Name] cried out as Mirajane was frozen in the air. The enemy had some sort of power that allowed them access to the opponents' worst nightmare and allowed them to do as they wished. He was making Mirajane relive that moment over and over again.

"Fight it Mirajane!!" [Name] yelled at the silver-haired woman again. Mira couldn't hear her though. She couldn't hear anything except for the scream of her sister and the roar of her brother.

[Name] took a deep breath as she slowly transformed. This would be the last of her power but for [Name], she didn't mind. It was for Mirajane after all.

Mirajane couldn't die. She has Lisanna and Elfman to take care of. She has the guild to take care of. She's the one who keeps Makarov in place. She's the parent that everyone goes to in Fairy Tail as well as for others not in Fairy Tail. Except for [Name].

For [Name], Mirajane was much more even though she was unaware of it.

[Name] began flying up to Mirajane and right as another blast from the enemy was coming, [Name] wrapped her arms around Mirajane as her wings covered them.

When the blast hit, [Name] screamed in pain and squeezed Mirajane tighter. After the nightmare faded, Mirajane realized her and [Name] was falling rapidly. "[N-Name]-chan! What happened?!" Mirajane yelled as she began trying to hold up [Name], trying to pull them up so they don't continue falling.

Unfortunately, [Name] wasn't waking up. Mirajane's eyes widened as she took off from the battle, allowing her teammates to take over for her as she tried to wake her friend up.

[Name] was in love with Mirajane. She had been for several years. [Name] was just too shy to say anything.

"[Name]-chan... Please wake up." Mirajane mumbled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, changing back to normal.

"M-Mira-chan..." [Name] mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, the silver-haired woman coming into focus in front of her.

"[Name]-chan!" Mirajane shouts as she hugs [Name] tightly.

"That hurts, Mira-chan... I need to tell you..." [Name] mumbled out as Mirajane helped her lay back down.

"I love you, Mirajane Strauss."

Mirajane stared at [Name] with wide eyes as [Name] slowly closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

Would Mirajane ever feel [Name]'s wings around her again?


	62. Cana Alberona x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty

"I knew she drank a lot but, I always thought she could control herself... How could I be so stupid?" [Name] mumbled to her best friend, Lucy.

Lucy stared at [Name] sadly as tears ran down the young woman's cheek, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry [Name]-chan... You can stay here tonight if you want okay?"

[Name] nodded and managed a small smile, "Thanks Lu-chan. I just don't know what I should do..."

Lucy nodded, "I know... I'm going to get some groceries alright? You should take a bath and try to sleep. You can even have the bed if you want."

"Thanks, I just might... Be safe!" [Name] thanked Lucy once again, managing a small laugh.

"Hai, Hai." Lucy waved off her friend as she left, allowing [Name] to take a bath and cry herself to sleep in peace.

Which is exactly was [First Name] [Last Name] did. It's not like it helped [Name] at all. Once she had fallen asleep, she began dreaming of her girlfriend. How could she not when they had been in a committed relationship for nearly two years?

[Name] really loved Cana. The night she walked in on Cana with some guy from another guild was going to be the night that she took her out and proposed. Instead, she fled straight to Lucy's. After arriving, [Name] felt torn. Part of her wanted to stay with her best friend and never go back again. Part of her wanted to go back and scream at Cana and the guy who took her away. The final part of her wanted to go back and tell Cana that it was okay and that she was forgiven.

[Name] knew that the final option was out of the question though. Cana couldn't be forgiven, not that easily.

The next morning, [Name] wakes up and finds Lucy passed out on the couch with Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray sprawled around the living room. Shaking her head with a small smile, [Name] decides to make breakfast for everyone to keep her mind off of what happened.

Within minutes, everyone was up and waiting for food.

"Thanks [Name]-chan!" Team Natsu chorused as [Name] spread out the food on the table for them.

[Name] smiled as if nothing was wrong, "You're welcome minna."

"Are you okay, [Name]-chan?" Happy asked quietly, walking up to her as he held a fish she'd left raw for him.

[Name]'s gaze was cast away, at the floor, "Thank you for being concerned Happy. I'm okay." [Name] quickly left after getting dressed, leaving her friends to eat their meal in quiet tension.

Figuring that all the happy faces around town would be too much, [Name] headed to the park where few people went. It was the place many people went to clear their minds, something [Name] desperately needed to do.

[Name] quickly found a spot under a tree and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

Very few people passed by in the course of an hour, which was to be expected. What wasn't expected was a young woman taking a place next to [Name] and beginning a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Risa Mihashi!" [Name] stared at Risa for a moment, taking in her appearance. She had long black hair in a bun and bright blue eyes. If [Name] wasn't still hurting so much, she would have been a blushing mess.

"Ah... Hello, I'm [First Name] [Last Name]. It's nice to meet you." [Name] replied, shaking Risa's hand.

"Oh! You're from Fairy Tail??" Risa questioned, eyeing the Fairy Tail guild mark on [Name]'s neck.

[Name] nodded with a small smile, "Hai. Are you part of any guild?" It always made [Name] happy when people mentioned Fairy Tail in a happy manner.

Risa shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately no. I was in Sabertooth but I left much before Sting took over. I just don't feel okay going back. I should have stuck it out like everyone else, instead of just leaving."

[Name] shook her head this time, "I think you did the right thing. I also think you should go back. I'm sure Sting would welcome you back right away."

Risa giggled and nodded, "Hai, I know but... I always wanted to join Fairy Tail. I've just never actually met anyone from Fairy Tail before so I was too nervous to join."

"How on earth did you not meet someone from Fairy Tail until now?? Our members are all over the place, causing mayhem." [Name] laughed at how it was likely that many people haven't met anyone from Fairy Tail yet.

"I suppose it is kind of silly huh?" Risa chuckled.

"It's okay. It's not that hard to believe I suppose since no one can sit still that long anyways. I'm one of the few that can handle just sitting and relaxing. If you want, I can take you there and you can talk to Master Makarov." [Name] explained, smiling.

Risa laughed again and nodded, "That'd be wonderful, as long as it's no trouble for you!"

[Name] shook her head and stood up, holding her hand out to her new friend, "Not at all! Come on!"

Risa took [Name] hands, stood up and began walking beside her new Fairy Tail friend. Of course [Name] didn't want to go to Fairy Tail right now. She knew that everyone would know by now and they would be looking at her with pity and at Cana with frustration and anger if she were even there that is.

Shaking the angry and hurtful thoughts from her mind, [Name] opens the door and walks in with Risa following her. Everyone's conversations paused for a moment as they stared at [Name] in sadness and pity. [Name] knew this would happen but, she couldn't help but hate it. She simply continued with her head up and looking straight forward with gritted teeth.

"Mira-chan. Where's Makarov?" [Name] questions, avoiding Mirajane's gaze.

"He's upstairs with Laxus and his team." Mira answers in a quiet voice.

Nodding, [Name] quickly turned away and lead Risa upstairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, [Name] quickly spotted Makarov and made her way to him.

"Master Makarov." [Name] began as she approached him, causing Laxus and his friends to stare at her in pity just like the rest of the guild.

"Hai, [Name]-chan?"

"We have someone who would like to join Fairy Tail." [Name] states, motioning for Risa to introduce her self.

Rise nods and steps forward and bows, "Hello, I'm Risa Mihashi. I would love to join Fairy Tail!"

Makarov smiles and nods, "Of course. Welcome, Risa-chan. If you head back downstairs, Mirajane will give you your guild mark."

Risa jumps happily with a giant smile, "Thank you so much!"

[Name] chuckles and leads her back to Mirajane. As [Name] watched Risa get her guild mark, she thought about Cana.

Maybe she should at least listen to her, to settle things. Maybe Cana deserved a second chance.

Risa hugged [Name] immediately after her guild mark was done.

Then again, maybe she wouldn't get one.


	63. Erza Scarlet x Fem!Reader

"Erza-chan... Are you okay?" [Name] inquired, sitting next to Erza. She didn't respond verbally, she simply nodded and continued staring out at the sunset.

[Name] sighed and patted Erza's head affectionately, "Erza-chan, you don't need to be strong twenty-four seven. You should know more than anyone that crying or admitting you're not okay, doesn't make you weak."

Erza glanced at [Name] before looking at the ground, "I know... I just-"

"You don't need to explain Erza-chan. I know you don't really want to talk about it and I don't want you to feel forced. I won't take it personally." [Name] declared, cutting her friend and crush off as she hugged her.

"Thank you, [Name]-chan. It means a lot." Erza whispered as she hugged back.

The rest of Erza's and [Name]'s Friday night was spent at [Name]'s house, watching Netflix movies and eating strawberry cake.

"Thank you for tonight, [Name]-chan. You always know how to cheer me up." Erza stated with a small smile.

[Name] blushed a little and chuckled, "Well of course! You always cheer me up, I couldn't just leave you like that. I'd never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

It was Erza's turn to blush. She'd never met anyone who showed that much concern for her, not in the way she felt [Name] was. Jellal was the only one to make her feel even close to the way she felt with [Name] but, he was the one who hurt her in the first place.

Before she knew it, Erza was leaning in towards [Name]. They'd known each other since they were kids when they were at the orphanage before Makarov adopted them as well as many of their friends. So sure, Erza was scared she was going to lose [Name] but at the moment, she just needed to show [Name] how she felt.

Without another thought, Erza pressed her lips against [Name]'s. Surprising Erza, [Name] responded very quickly, kissing her back. Unknowing to the redhead, her [h/c] haired friend had wanted to do this very act for a very long time now. Since they were fifteen, she had wanted to kiss her. She had always been too scared of losing their friendship. Now, at age twenty-one, [Name] didn't even have to do anything.

After a minute or two, Erza slowly pulled away with half-lidded eyes.

[Name] gave her a small but bright smile, "I love you, Erza Scarlet."

"I love you too, [F/N] [L/N]," Erza replied with a bright smile of her own.


	64. Erza Scarlet x Fem!Reader

"You smashed my cake!" Erza screamed out at Gray and Natsu. As they were fighting in the guild, like usual, and in the midst of all of it, Erza's cake flew through the air and washed smash by the fire and ice duo.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray chimed together, holding each other in panic.

"Erza-chan!" [Name] exclaimed happily and hugged Erza from behind. When she did, everything slowed down a little and the boys booked it out of the guild. Erza and [Name] were very close friends ever since they had been on a mission, several years ago, and [Name] was injured so Erza had to help her get better so they could go back home.

From that time on, they were hardly separated until [Name] went on a two-year mission recently. Thankfully for Natsu and Gray, today was the day that [Name] returned. They were able to escape unscathed.

"I missed you Erza-chan!" [Name] exclaimed when Erza turned around so she could return the hug.

"I missed you too [Name]-chan!" Erza exclaimed as well, smiling brightly.

"Come on! I'll buy you some more cake!" [Name] laughed at Erza's brightened expression.

After getting their cake, [Name] took Erza to the park so they could have a small picnic together.

"Thank you, [Name]-chan. I'm glad you came back safely." Erza spoke with a small after she finished her cake.

[Name] finished her bit of cake as well and nodded, "You're welcome. And of course, I'd come back safe! I have to make sure I see you again!"

For some reason, this made Erza's stomach flutter. It felt similar to how she would feel around Jellal, back then.

Erza smiled softly, "[Name]-chan..." Erza wasn't dumb. She wasn't ignorant. She knew why she felt the way she did. [Name] had managed to make Erza fall for her. Just like she promised on that horrible mission.

"[Name]-chan! Please don't leave me!" Erza cried, hugging [Name].

[Name] smiled and chuckled weakly, "I'm not going anywhere Erza-chan. I've got a personal mission to fulfill before I can even think of going anywhere."

Erza stared at her in confusion, waiting for an answer.

"My personal mission... To make you fall for me one day, the same way I fell for you."

Erza didn't think she would. She never felt like that towards women before so she figured it just wouldn't happen.

Now, it's a different story. [Name] had finally done it. Erza finally fell for her.

"Erzaaaa?" [Name] poked her for the, what seemed like, the thousandth time.

"Gomen, [Name]-chan..." Erza trailed off again. Instead of going into thought again, Erza leaned over and kissed [Name] quickly.

At first, [Name] was completely shocked. After another moment though, [Name] got over it.

"I knew I could do it!" [Name] cheered happily, having finally got the girl she loved.


	65. Momoi Satsuki x Fem!Reader

"Come on, Dai-chan! [Name]-chan's waiting on us!" Momoi yelled at her childhood friend.

"Tch. I don't care. Go without me, Satsuki. It's only 9am and it's Saturday!" Aomine yelled back.

Momoi puffed out her cheeks, "Fine!" Without another word, she left Aomine's home. She should have known he'd react this way. She should be used to it. However, she can't help but feel a little hurt since Aomine was supposed to help her confess to her crush.

Everyone was surprised the first time they say Momoi and Kuroko interact during their third year of high school. There was no "Tetsu-kuuuun!~" "I'm Tetsu's girlfriend!" "Tetsuuu-kuuun!~"

Just, "Hi, Tetsu-kun!" "How are you, Tetsu-kun?"

Aomine and Kuroko were, of course, the first to figure out her feelings were directed to someone else. Soon it spread to the other GoM members and everyone pestered her to know who the lucky guy was to take her attention from Kuroko. She kept her lips sealed to everyone. Even Aomine. With Aomine being so clever though, he figured it out the very next time he saw Momoi and [Name]-chan interact.

Walking up to [Name]'s door and knocking, Momoi yelled out "[Name]-chan!~ Come on! I'm here!"

[Name] opened the door and chuckled, "Hi, Satsu-chan. Are you ready to go to the movies? Eh, where's Ahomine?"

Momoi giggled at [Name]'s choice of name for her dark-haired friend and shook her head. "He didn't want to come. He said it was too early."

[Name] rolled her eyes, "Morning movies are better in my opinion. Especially on Saturday because everyone is still in bed so there are better seats open."

Momoi nodded in agreement, "Mm. [Name]-chan, let me pay for everything this time. You always pay for things."

[Name] shook her head, "Nope! I won't allow it."

Momoi puffed out her cheeks for the send time today. However, this time it was in good-nature.

Momoi and [Name] joked and giggled all the way to the movies.

Throughout the movie, [Name] noticed that Momoi was yawning quite a bit. "Ne, Satsu-chan. You can lay your head on my shoulder if you're that tired."

Momoi shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "No, it's okay. Sorry if I'm ruining the movie or anything [Name]-chan. I didn't think I was this tired..."

[Name] sighed and lifted up the cupholder between them and pulled Momoi closer so she could use her shoulder as a pillow.

Momoi smiled, "Thanks, [Name]-chan."

[Name] just smiled and kissed the top of Momoi's head, "You're so cute, Satsuki."


	66. Erik (Cobra) x Fem!Reader

He could always hear her, understand how she felt. Whether it was because she actually spoke or if it was simply because he could hear her thoughts.

"Stop it, Erik!" [Name] yelled at the poison dragon slayer, not moving from her sleeping bag on the ground.

Cobra narrowed his eyes at her, "I told you. I go by Cobra now."

[Name] rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, you think Cobra is such a clever name."

'It's nice but it's not as nice as Erik.'

Cobra smirked and turned on his side, toward [Name]. "I can still hear you, ya know."

[Name] turned over on her side, blushing. "Shut up!"

A small smile still made its way onto her face as well as Cobra's.

'I love you... Cobra.'

As always, he heard her.

"Heh. I love you too, [Name]."


	67. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader

"Ne, [Name]-chan?" Aomine spoke up, looking over at her.

[Name] turned over in the bed they were sharing and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Can I use your breasts as a pillow?" Aomine questioned with a small smirk.

[Name] just stared at him for a good minute before sighing, turning on her back and closing her eyes. "Fine. Only because it's so late though. I don't want to be bugged all night."

Aomine gave a quick cheer before snuggling up to [Name]'s chest and falling fast asleep with his girlfriend not far behind him.


	68. Kiyoshi Teppei x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst

"Don't worry Teppei-kun. Your surgery is tomorrow and you have a good chance at recovering well." [Name] attempted to reassure her boyfriend, giving him a small smile.

He returned it silently and indirectly. He rarely faced her, especially when returning a smile or giving one. To her, he was just worried about himself, his grandparents, his team and her or nervous about his future. To him, it was to make it easier for him to keep the dirty little secret he was hiding.

In the reflection, he could just barely catch a glimpse of his basketball coach, Riko.

"[Name]-chan, you should head home. You're probably really tired and have a lot of studying to do." Kiyoshi turned and smiled brightly.

[Name] nodded and sighed with a faint smile. "Hai. You're right."

Standing up, [Name] gave Kiyoshi a kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes before leaving. If nothing else, she could always count on his bright smile before their goodbyes. They never failed to make her smile. As she left the room and headed down the hall, she barely noticed Riko passing by her.

On her way home though, she realized she had forgotten to give Kiyoshi the present she bought him; his favorite sweets. So instead of waiting until tomorrow, after his surgery, [Name] turned around and headed straight back. It wasn't terribly late and her studies could wait a little longer.

As [Name] made her way back down the hall of Kiyoshi's room, she could hear faint talking coming from the room. Thinking nothing of it as she went to knock, she stopped when she looked past the slightly opened door. She couldn't see Kiyoshi nor anything at the head of the bed but, she didn't need to. It was clear as day in the reflection of the hospital window.

[Name] wasn't the girl he wanted. She wasn't the one he waited for every day. She wasn't the one she loved, not anymore.


	69. Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandes

"I'm sorry Erza but-" Jellal began but, he was quickly cut off by the red-haired woman he had fallen in love all those years ago.

"Jellal, you can't go back now. It's time we end the chase that we've been through. I know you lied about the fiancee, you've always been a terrible liar..." Erza trailed off and chuckled. "I just can't go through it again though, I know I'm being selfish but I want you to stay. I love you, Jellal Fernandes."

Jellal stared at Erza. The fire-y woman he knew, the one that took nothing from no one, the woman who always stood tall and strong, was beginning to break. Everyone had their limits and after so many years, Erza had finally reached her. Jellal finally understood. He understood why she continued to love him and be there even when he was going down the dark paths. She fought and never lost hope for him.

"Erza..." Jellal whispered before pulling her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, Erza Scarlet. Thank you for always being my light."

With one swift movement, Jellal sealed his and Erza's fate. A simple but, loving kiss. It was much more amazing than either could have imagined.


	70. Rogue Cheney x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU*

As she walked in the small coffee shop, the bell at the top of the door rang out, causing the young man behind the counter to turn around.

It seemed luck wasn't on his side today, though. "Ah! Rogue-kun! I didn't know you worked here, I thought you worked at the movie theater."

[F/N] [L/N], a junior at Magnolia academy and classmate of Rogue and Sting, who also happened to be Rogue's crush. Most people assume Rogue is just another 'fake cool' type of guys, a type of guy that seemed 'too cool to care'. Until he was around [F/N] that is. When [F/N] was around, he was just different.

"Oh, I do. I work there full-time and only part-time here." Rogue explained, giving her a shrug.

"Wow, that's quite a lot of work. How can you handle all that?" [F/N] questioned with wide eyes. "I guess it's just because you're amazing!"

Rogue fought as hard as he could to keep the blush that attempting to come up, down. Like most guys, he didn't want to appear soft or mushy to anyone.

*AHEM*

[F/N] blushed and glanced behind her to see an older woman waiting, whose expression was becoming more irritated by the second. "G-Gomen, ma'am. I'll finish up." Turning back around, [F/N] finally ordered. "I'll take a peppermint hot chocolate and two blueberry muffins please."

Rogue nodded and got [F/N]'s order as well as the next few customer's orders taken care of. As instructed by Rogue, each customer sat down and waited for their orders. After just a few moments, everyone but [F/N] received their drinks or snacks. Before [F/N] could stand up and ask where her order was, Rogue stopped next to her table and set her order on the table. "Here you go, [F/N]."

"Thanks, Rogue. Ah... When does your shift end?" [F/N] questioned, hiding her slight blush behind her cup.

"Twenty minutes, why?" Rogue responded, double-checking the time.

"Do you wanna... Hang out?" [F/N] prompted, giving Rogue a small smile.

"Sure, we can head to the park down the street," Rogue answered, returning the smile.

"Sounds good. I'll wait here until then." [F/N] stated with a brighter smile.

Rogue nodded and headed back for the remaining time of his shift.

"Alright, let's go," Rogue stated, walking up to [F/N] with two cups. [F/N] nodded and dropped her trash in the bin before leaving the shop with Rogue. Once they walked out, Rogue handed [F/N] one of the cups. "It's just plain hot chocolate."

[F/N] smiled, "Thanks, Rogue. How much was it? I can pay you back."

Rogue shook his head before taking a drink of his own hot chocolate, "Just think of it as a gift."

[F/N] blushed and nodded, looking ahead again.

For an hour, [F/N] and Rogue simply walked around. They made small talk and laughed at the silly sights they saw all about the park. With it being Fall, the sun was already beginning to set. So, Rogue and [F/N] found a spot on a small hill that overlooked a small lake to watch the sunset.

"So, was this, like a date?" Rogue asked before sipping on the last of his hot chocolate.

[F/N] had just finished the last of her drink when he asked and she began to choke a little, out of surprise. Wide-eyed and blushing, [F/N] turns her head away. "Um, well, uh, if you want it to be."

Rogue chuckled, "Do you want it to be?"

[F/N] glanced at him with rosy cheeks before looking away again and nodding.

Smiling, Rogue put his hand on [F/N]'s cheek, causing her to look at him.

"I'm glad. I really like you [F/N]." Rogue states before giving her a short kiss.

Though she was surprised, [F/N] didn't waste a second to return the short, but sweet kiss.


	71. Jealous!Laxus Dreyar x Fem!Reader

"Tch. She's always hangin' around them."

"Laxus, that's the fifth time you've said that. Today." Mirajane smirked at her old friend.

"What's your damn point!?" Laxus grumbled in irritation.

"You're jealous." Mirajane's smirk widened as Laxus glared at her.

"I ain't jealous! There's nothin' to be jealous about!" Laxus exclaimed.

"Just tell her how you feel, Laxus. There's no shame in falling for someone." Mirajane explained, smiling softly. She had fallen for certain green-haired fairy herself.

"Stop tryin' to play matchmaker all the time Mirajane," Laxus stated, giving her a final glare before getting up and leaving the guild to go home.

Moments after Laxus left, [Name] couldn't help but go up to Mira and ask what happened.

Mira smiled and shook her head. "He's just... Frustrated. That's all. Why don't you go check on him? He did mention something about how he needed to talk to you."

A very slight blush grazed [Name]'s cheeks. "Do you have any idea what he wanted?"

Mira shook her head again, "Nope! Sorry!"

[Name] gave a small smile, "It's alright! I'll go after him and see myself."

"Good idea!" Mira giggles as [Name] jogs out after Laxus.

"Now Mirajane, what have I said about playing matchmaker?"

Mira turned to see Makarov with an upset glare. "I'm sorry Master."

"You should have waited for me!" Mira giggles as Makarov smirks.

\- - - - - - - - -

"Oi! Laxus!" [Name] had finally caught up to him after about fifteen minutes of searching for him.

"Eh? [Name]?"

[Name] nodded, "Mira said you had wanted to talk to me, but you were really frustrated... Do you want to just get it out now?"

Laxus got an irk mark. "I told her not to say anything. But no, I don't want to talk about it right now." 

[Name] frowned, "you might feel better if you get it off your chest."

Laxus ignored her and continued to walk home. Being a short walk to his house, [Name] decided to follow. She was going to find out what he wanted to say to her, even if it's the last thing she does.

"Look, [Name], just leave it alone. I'll tell you another time." Laxus grumbled as he unlocked his house and went to step inside before [Name] once again stopped him.

"Well can I at least come inside and hang out? I don't feel like walking all the way back to the guild..." [Name] questioned, trailing off at the end.

Laxus stared her down for a moment before sighing and nodded, "Yeah. Come on."

[Name] followed Laxus in and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but ask again. "Will you tell me now?"

In a split second, Laxus pinned her against the wall. Glaring at her, he mumbled "You just won't leave it alone will you?'

[Name] didn't even bother to try to hide her blush and shook her head. 

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine. I hate how you always hang out with them. You're always with them. I don't like it."

"What do you mean..?" [Name] mumbled, looking away.

"You shouldn't hang out with them so much," Laxus stated before pressing his lips to [Name]'s. She had no chance to question his actions nor did she really want to. After a moment though, he pulled away a little to see her reaction.

Though she had a bright blush on her cheeks, she couldn't help the question still nagging at her. "Will you tell me now?"

Without a second thought, Laxus answered: "I'm in love with you." 

Once again, he claimed her lips before she could respond. She didn't mind at all though.


	72. Aomine Daiki x Fem!Reader

"You know you don't hate me."

The young girl stared at the tanned boy she'd fallen in love with. "Shut up."

Aomine smirked at her and kissed her forehead, "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

[Name] narrowed her eyes at him, but got up and followed him out the door anyway.

"So where are we getting breakfast?" [Name] questioned.

"It's a surprise," Aomine smirked again and wrapped his arm around her.

[Name] sighed and leans into Aomine, "Fine. Are we at least close?"

"Yeah. We're here." Aomine stated and opened the door for his beautiful girlfriend.

"Eh?" [Name] looked up at the name of the business they had stopped in front of. As the realization hit her, [Name]'s eyes lit up. No matter how many times Aomine saw her eyes light up, he never tired of it. It warmed his heart and made him feel prideful at the fact that he was the reason for that light. 

"I can't believe you remembered Daiki!" Aomine smiled and pulled [Name] into a tight hug.

"Let's go eat."

[Name] sweatdropped as she sighed, realizing it would have been wishing for a little too much that he may actually say something romantic. Regardless though, she let out a laugh and pulled Aomine into the bakery that she had claimed was her favorite. What Aomine didn't realize though, was that [Name] loved the bakery because it was where they had first met.


	73. Kuroo Tetsuro x Fem!Reader

"You definitely cheated, Tetsu!" [Name] exclaimed. 

Kuroo smirked and kissed [Name]'s cheek, "I was just better, babe."

[Name] rolled her eyes, "Liar. I've always been better at these games!"

Kuroo's smirk widens, "How about a rematch then?"

[Name] narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine. Let's add a bet to it though; if I win, I get to take one of your sweaters!"

Laughing, Kuroo nods, "Fine, but if I win, you make dinner tonight."

[Name] snorted, "Deal, if you're okay with burnt food."

Kuroo snickered, "I'll make sure you don't burn it."

[Name] smirked this time, "Like it'll even matter because I'M going to win!"

With that, the games began again. However, in just 15 short minutes, it was already over. "YES! I TOLD YOU!" [Name] cheered, jumping up.

Kuroo laughed and pulled [Name] back down and onto his lap, "Mhm, you sure did." Kuroo kissed her and let her go. "Go ahead, I know you wanna take a sweater now."

[Name] smiled brightly, "You're damn right I do!"


End file.
